Finding Arthur
by Jiemme
Summary: Alfred F. Jones falls in love with his babysitter, Alice Kirkland, at the age of six. Years later, he reunites with her, wondering how she managed to stay the same way. "You're Mary Poppins from Neverland, aren't you?" If he only knew about Arthur.
1. The Babysitter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. But I do love it! I also don't own Peter Pan.

**A/N: **Oh, goodness. This is my first Hetalia fic. So I might probably be a noob on writing Hetalia stuff, so I apologize. I got this idea after seeing a picture of fem!UK reading stories to a young America. So there's magic here and stories and USUK (in upcoming chapters). I won't reveal why the title is Finding Arthur while Arthur is an Alice here, but it'll slowly reveal itself soon. I hope you guys like it! Please be gentle... it's my first Hetalia fic. I hope I didn't write something lame!

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 1_

The Babysitter

* * *

><p>"Mattie! I'm bored!"<p>

"Alfred, your brother is sleeping."

The little blond boy pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance. Why his Canadian half-brother decided to sleep, he didn't know. It was only seven in the evening. At the age of six, sleeping at seven o'clock sounded completely lame for Alfred F. Jones. He was thankful that it was summer vacation because he could go as far as nine o'clock in the evening. Nine thirty, if his babysitter allowed him to. Sadly, his English babysitter didn't.

He turned around and saw her, the golden-haired beauty he called babysitter, stroking the hair of his brother whose head rested on her lap. She was humming a song unfamiliar to the ears of Alfred, though he found it as music anyway. He watched her gently keep Matthew – his brother – asleep because he had to be rocked back and forth like a baby for a while or he'd wake up again. Somehow, in the pit of his stomach, the young boy felt a strange sensation. Not that he hated Matthew, but he wanted to push him away from their babysitter and be the one she plays with.

"Alice, I'm bored," he said.

The girl looked at him with piercing green eyes and a scowl. "Alfred, as much as I am happy that you can now pronounce the letters L and R properly, I think you should keep calm and rest from all the talking you have done."

The boy stared at her with his big blue eyes. Not tolerating her ignoring him any longer, he yanked one of her long pigtails, thanking she had long hair. The girl did her best to stop herself from yelling. She was fond of Alfred and his childish antics, especially because he was a child. But she disliked the way he goes over the edge sometimes.

"Alfred!" she whispered furiously. The boy gave her a very wide grin that could melt anyone's heart. Alice Kirkland's anger faded and soon she found herself smiling softly at the boy. "If you promise to be good, I'll read a bedtime story to you."

"Isn't that for little girls?" Alfred asked. Alice shook her head. "Hmm… I think Matthew's in deep slumber now. I'll get one of my books from my bag, alright?"

Alice slowly lifted Matthew's head up and gently returned it on the couch. She sat beside Alfred on the couch he sat on and grabbed her bag from the coffee table in front of them, taking out a thick book.

"Do you know the story of Peter Pan? I'm sure you do because of Disney," Alice said, calmly placing the book on her lap. Alfred shook his head. "Nope. I want to watch it, but mommy said we have to rent a CD for it, and I don't want her to use money for that. She can use the money to buy me burgers and toy cars!"

Alice giggled – a first for Alfred. He was used to see her laugh. She started babysitting them four days ago and she barely laughed until the third day. But seeing her giggle was very different.

"Well, you're lucky. I have a book of that story. I figured that you boys might be interested in a story until I babysat you. But give it a try. I'm sure you'll like it." Alfred still looked sceptical as he traced his small hand over the book. The cover looked too ancient for Alfred's taste. "If you want, I'll change my voice to portray the characters better," Alice added with a grin. Alfred smiled and nodded before Alice opened the book and started on the first page. At first, Alfred didn't find the story interesting. He understood that a mother would naturally tell bedtime stories to her children, but it still felt bland. But at the time Peter Pan came into the story, Alfred couldn't help but be absorbed. It was not just because of Alice's sweet voice, but he came to like the story. He tried peeking for the pages, only to find lines and lines without any pictures.

"Alfred, there's a reason why I'm reading this to you. I want you to develop your imagination. It's nice if you could picture Peter Pan's adventures without looking at pictures. It will expand your creativity in visualizing things. It has no pictures, sadly," Alice said. "But I have another book with pictures, although it's a different story. I'll read it to you once we finish this book."

"Is it long?" Alfred asked. Alice laughed softly and shook her head. "I think we can finish this book before your parents arrive. They came home at about midnight during the last time they had a date."

"How about your parents? Don't they ask if you're not home?" Alfred asked. Alice sighed and placed a hand on the boy's head. "No. It's quite complicated to explain, but no. It's alright with me, though. I enjoy spending time with you and Matthew."

Alfred saw the pained expression on Alice's face and decided not to ask her any disturbing questions again. "What's the meaning of complicated?" He could still ask petty questions, however. Alice laughed and resumed the story. When Captain Hook came into the scene, Alfred was delighted that Alice changed her voice to a scurvy old pirate with a rough edge on her tone. She sounded so convincing!

"Lemme read too! I want to read Captain Hook's lines!" Alfred exclaimed. He tried to grab the hardcover book but was unsuccessful. Alfred swore that he'd pay Alice back once he grew taller.

"I'm so happy you're entertained with the story," she said. She continued reading, still making different voices for each character. Now Alfred could visualize Wendy as a girly girl, Peter as a boy like him – heroic in a way and mischievous in many ways, and Captain Hook as a twisted man with a hilarious fear of the crocodile. Now Alfred wished that the crocodile had lines. He wondered what Alice would sound like if ever the animal did have lines. At the time Tinkerbell drank the poison, Alice requested Alfred to say he believed in fairies. Alfred checked the clock – 8:45 in the evening – before saying it countless times. Alice giggled and kissed him on the forehead. The boy felt his cheeks heat up

"You know, I wish more kids believed in magic." Alfred looked up at her and saw Alice staring at the wall with a distant look on her face. "I still do. When you grow older, Alfred, please believe in magic and fairies."

"For you," he said with a sweet child's grin. Alice smiled and continued the story. They finally reached the part where Peter had to rescue Wendy from the wicked Captain Hook. Alfred begged Alice to let him make the crocodile's ticking noise and she finally allowed him to. Alice was amazed that Matthew didn't wake up from all the noise that she and little Alfred made.

Alfred became bored again when it came to their return to London. But he felt Alice's voice drop… and he wondered."Alice, what's wrong?"

"Oh… well… nothing. I'll finish this up quickly because I know you prefer to listen to the adventurous part of stories," she said quickly. Alfred shook his head and grabbed the sleeve of Alice's sweater.

"Pwease tell me."

Alice knew that it was a ploy to get her to talk. But what the hey? Alfred's pretty close to her heart now. "It's please. Not pwease. And Mary Darling is sick, that's why Peter decided to leave the window open."

"I know," Alfred said. "But why do you feel sad?"

Alice sighed in frustration. "My mum died already. She has the same condition as Mary Darling. Too bad I don't have Peter Pan to help ease her tension back when she still lived."

"Did Peter and Mrs. Darling know each other before?" Alfred asked. Alice looked at him in surprise.

"Good observation for a six-year old. I think they did. Let's finish the story before we discuss it as a whole, shall we?"

At 9:30, they managed to finish the story of Peter Pan, making Alfred wish Peter Pan would visit him and sprinkle pixie dust on him so he could fly and become a full-fledged hero.

"I want Tinkerbell to put pixie dust on you and Mattie too! And we'd fly around together around the world and we won't grow up!"

For some reason, Alice laughed nervously at that thought. "Y-yes."

"I just don't know why Peter didn't join the Lost Boys," Alfred said. "He doesn't want to grow up?"

Alice cleared her throat. "Well, yes. It's his reason, but I think it's unreasonable. Growing up is a wonderful phase in life. He's lucky enough to be given a chance to."

"But we all can grow up, right?" Alfred added. He smiled at the sight of Alice's pink-tinted cheeks.

"I guess."

"Hey Alice! When school starts again, will you still babysit us?"

Alice shook her head. "No. I have school too. And I might have to return to London for that. I'm just staying over at… uh… my friend's lovely home."

Alfred's expression dropped. Seeing Alice was what he wanted ever since she stepped foot into their house. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her. "Like Wendy said… You won't forget to come for me, Peter? Please, please don't forget," he said in a mock-female voice. Alice laughed and pulled the young boy closer.

"So now I'm Peter?" she asked jokingly. _Well, we do have a lot of similarities. _"Don't worry. If I can, I'll always visit you. Now don't you think it's high time that you go to bed?"

"But…" Yawn. "…I'm not yet…" Yawn. "…sleepy."

"Lies, Alfred F. Jones. Never lie. Remember that."

Alfred watched Alice stand up and cradle Matthew into her arms. He was surprised a girl like her could carry a six-year old boy. Alice was only sixteen, ten years his senior, and quite thin. Maybe he should reconsider underestimating the strength of girls. He followed Alice and sleeping Matthew to their room and quickly hopped on his bed across Matthew's. Alice was amazing – she managed to tuck in the little boy without waking him up. Alfred waited for Alice to tuck him in.

"Alice… don't go like Peter Pan did," Alfred said while rubbing his eyes. "Stay, please. I promise I'll never say L and R wrong again! Just don't leave me."

Alice was taken aback. To be honest, the boy showed more affection to her than how her brothers did, save for the youngest who was just born a year ago. If only she could. She hugged Alfred tightly and kissed his forehead before tucking him in.

"I will never leave you. Just… believe in magic, okay?"

"I will." Alfred gave a sleepy smile and after a few seconds, finally fell asleep.

Alice left the room and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Jones, who were almost home. She sighed as she sat on the couch, hoping the boys' parents arrive soon. Yao and Kiku might be waiting for her, and she didn't want her friends to be kept waiting.

_"Ai ya! I waited for hours, aru!"_

_"Yao-san, I don't think shouting in the evening will solve anything."_

She shook her head, laughing mentally at the possibilities that may occur later. She hoped that Alfred and Matthew were having sweet dreams tonight, especially Alfred. Maybe the young boy was dreaming of flying around the city because of pixie dust rather than the usual hero dreams he had. Reading Peter and Wendy to Alfred was enjoyable, but there was a sharp feeling in her chest.

_If only I could age. If I were Peter Pan, I'd take Mrs. Darling's offer._

And she felt really distressed. Not only couldn't she age, but now she found herself thinking of the possibilities.

_If I stay like this for ten years and Alfred… oh God… Alfred… I can't afford to fall in love._

No. She was going to find a way to break the curse. And she could quickly move on with her life and just remember Alfred as the child she babysat who often mispronounced words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alice is under a spell! Hahaha, so things are pretty self-explanatory. I love watching episodes where England raises America, so I thought Alice would be very loving to Alfred as a child, especially since she's a girl here. But when time passes... I dunno. Haha! I also searched for a real published Peter Pan book and I used the book _Peter and Wendy**. **_Maybe there will be a few more chapters of kid!America before the real USUK starts. Please R&R, no painful flames if possible. But critics are okay. :)


	2. Yao and Kiku

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. Need I say more?

**A/N: **Hi guys! Here's the next chapter of this fic! It'll explain (hopefully in a less vague way) on what Alice is going through. Yes, this fic has magic, and will have a ton of it on upcoming chapters or so. Think of it as a world filled with possibilities! And also, I love Japan/Kiku. So much. I couldn't resist putting him in this chapter. I always thought that he had some mischievous side whenever Yao shows his care for him. I noticed that China gets irked with some things Japan did in the webcomic/anime... so I couldn't resist. XD Thank you to all who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I really appreciate them! I didn't expect them to be that many, seeing as I'm new in writing fanfics for this fandom! Shoutouts to **Valkyrie99**, **can't-reach-beer**, **EmiriiChanDesu**, and **coolbunnyboo** for reviewing! Thanks for the nice and supporting words! So here's chapter two. I hope it's good enough for you guys. (And if you guys like Prussia and his awesome troll ways, you can check out my other fanfic. I promise you guys won't be disappointed with it. XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 2_

Yao and Kiku

* * *

><p>After waiting for half an hour, Alice was thankful that Mr. and Mrs. Jones arrived safely. She once again complimented the couple on their amazing compatibility and sweet children. Mrs. Jones couldn't resist the darling girl and gave her seventy dollars. Alice quickly turned red and returned the money, saying that it wasn't her salary day yet. Mr. Jones laughed and told her that it was a bonus because Alfred and Matthew became very happy ever since she came. Alice couldn't help but blush at the thought. The boys were happier because of her?<p>

"Are the boys tucked in bed?" Mr. Jones asked. His wife playfully spanked his shoulder.

"Oh, honey, of course they are. Alice does a wonderful job. Maybe we can attend that gala tomorrow too! Alice will take care of the boys and they simply love her."

Alice considered it awkward for Mrs. Jones to say that.

"So, let's bring Alice home before we change, dear," said Mr. Jones. Alice was grateful that the couple considered her safety, unlike other people. Despite having her house within a walking distance, Mr. and Mrs. Jones still insisted to bring Alice home themselves. Alfred and Matthew begged they day before to join them but weren't able to because it was their bedtime. Alice was led into the car and found herself in front of her house after a minute or less. She bade the Jones parents a good night and rang the doorbell on the house's gate. Soon enough, it opened and a hand tugged her knee-length skirt, pulling her inside.

"Oneesan," she heard someone whisper. She locked the gate, tied the rope that her little friend used to open the gate, and knelt down to face the little Japanese boy she lived with. The boy was about the same age as Matthew and Alfred. He had slightly slanted, almond-shaped eyes with brown orbs that often compelled her because of his mysterious look. She smiled and ruffled the boy's shoulder-length black hair. Kiku Honda was quite a cute little boy and Alice didn't mind keeping him company on her weekends.

"Oh, Kiku, you won't be calling me oneechan anymore after ten years," she said. The little Japanese boy nodded.

"Yao-san is inside. He said he was waiting for you."

"When will you call him niichan?" she asked, hoping Kiku would acknowledge her use of Japanese and her concern over his relationship with Yao.

Kiku shook his head. "Never."

Alice giggled and stood up as little Kiku led her inside. For a sweet and reserved youngster, Kiku always annoyed his caretaker and often pulled pranks on him. Alice didn't know whether he did it on purpose or not.

"Oneesan, the door is closed," Kiku said. Alice noticed and remembered that Kiku was still too short to reach the door knob. But before she could grasp the knob, Kiku started banging his fist loudly on the door with a smile on his often emotionless face.

"Kiku! You'll wake the neighbours!" Alice said in a raspy voice. Kiku, however, continued hammering the door with an even wider grin. "Don't you dare blame me if Yao asks."

"Don't worry, oneesan!" he said.

The door flew open and an angry Chinese man stomped on the rug in which Kiku stood. The young boy fell backwards and landed on his rumpus.

"Ai ya! Kiku! That was not nice, aru! You might wake up the neighbours! You should know better, aru!" the Chinese snapped. Kiku started crying because his behind started throbbing in pain, and somehow, he took advantage of the situation. Alice couldn't tell if she should laugh or pick the crying boy up. She looked at Yao, her Chinese friend and Kiku's caretaker. The man was glaring at Kiku with his light brown eyes until he realized that Kiku might be crying because of him.

"O… oneechan…" Kiku stuttered. Yao exhaled. "Ai ya, you are so clumsy, aru. Come in." Alice snickered as Kiku stopped crying once Yao carried him inside. "And what are you laughing at, aru?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Alice answered quickly. "It's my first time to see Kiku cry."

"Well, that's not very nice, aru! Laughing for such a thing… why am I even helping you in your problems, aru?"

Alice rolled her eyes and sat down on one of Yao's Chinese-styled couches. Sometimes, Yao Wang could be such a fuss. However, he was a wise man who managed to help her through her troubles in her situation. Plus, he was nice enough to offer a place to stay while she visited America to avoid her troublesome brothers living back in the United Kingdom. She was thankful that her father had allowed her to leave, and since he was friends with Yao, it wasn't troublesome at all.

"Because you somehow have magical properties," she replied, grabbing a couch pillow for comfort.

"You make me sound like an ingredient for a potion, aru," Yao snapped as he placed Kiku beside Alice. Kiku pointed at the refrigerator door. Yao understood the little boy's implication and quickly took something from it. Alice looked at them sceptically.

"How did you even figure out what he wanted?" she asked. Yao came back, holding a small carton of vanilla-flavored ice cream.

"Instinct, aru. And that's the only thing this kid wants from the freezer, aru," Yao replied, handing the little boy his snack.

"Haven't you noticed it's past his bedtime?" Alice added. She was very concerned with Kiku, knowing he was only a child. At least she managed to get Alfred to sleep before his parents arrived. But Kiku? Yao needed to improve his parenting, despite his constant persuasions that Chinese folk were very affectionate and caring for their families.

"Kiku doesn't like to sleep early during vacation, so mind your own business, aru. He deserves to get what he wants because he did very well in school, aru. He always gets five star stickers in class. Hopefully, he will start getting A plus grades when he is in elementary school, aru," Yao replied. Alice snickered. "You're spoiling him. Stop it before he becomes a brat."

"I won't be a brat," Kiku said before putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

Yao's eyes shimmered with pride. "See? I don't spoil him! I teach him control when it is needed, aru. Anyway, how was the babysitting? I waited for hours, aru!"

"Yao-san, I don't think shouting in the evening will solve anything," Kiku interrupted. Kiku felt that the Chinese man would start raging with many sentences ending with aru, just like he always did. Alice smiled at the occurrence of her prediction.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Jones decided to have a date, so naturally, I had to babysit Alfred and Matthew until they arrived home," she replied. She expected Yao to rant, but noticed that he was staring at Kiku eating ice cream instead. He stood up and headed for the refrigerator once again, obviously jealous that Kiku was the only one with a treat.

"Were they hard to handle today, aru?"

Alice bowed her head, finding herself twiddling her thumbs. She gave a soft smile, remembering the story-reading session she had with Alfred. Her day wasn't that bad. It started with a nice Japanese breakfast prepared by Yao to impress little Kiku, but the Japanese boy decided to keep silent on his opinion on Yao's cooking. She walked to the Jones' residence and was greeted by a hurrying Mrs. Jones. She was surprised to see Matthew whining because Alfred accidentally spilled milk on his shirt. Alice had to change the little Canadian's shirt, only to find out Alfred spilled milk on his shirt too. She told Alfred to change his own shirt, much to the little boy's dismay. But she couldn't resist Alfred's puppy pout, so she clothed him. Then, she decided to allow them to play football (English football – Alice preferred calling it that rather than soccer) in their backyard. Alfred was very energetic but didn't bump Matthew like he did the day before, thus making Alice proud. She had to tend to Matthew countless times in the previous days of her babysitting endeavours because of Alfred and his mischief.

After a while, she prepared sandwiches for the boys. She didn't want to touch anything from Mrs. Jones' kitchen. She became traumatized because her three older brothers often commented that her cooking was horrible. But making simple sandwiches wouldn't hurt. Luckily, the boys liked them. They resumed their television time because Matthew's favourite cartoon was on. They spent watching the television for three hours or so before they took a snack break. Afterwards, the boys played with long, empty rolls of gift wrappers and pretended to be pirates, much to Alice's entertainment. The boys' parents arrived then and readied themselves for their date. Matthew fell asleep after the long battle he had with Alfred for the position of captain in their imaginary pirate ship. Then came the little story telling Alice had done for Alfred.

"No," Alice replied. "Alfred didn't give Matthew an injury today. Matthew also promised to change his own clothes next time. And I read _Peter and Wendy _to Alfred today because he was very kind to share half of his imaginary pirate ship with me once he beats Matthew for captain."

Yao laughed and sat in front of them in his own chair. His ice cream was chocolate flavoured, and soon Kiku walked up to him to switch cartons. Yao was generous enough to accept the boy's proposal. "You really like taking care of that Alfred boy, don't you?"

Her cheeks managed to form a blush. "You make me sound like a pedophile, Yao. That's disgusting."

"What's that?" Kiku asked. Yao's eyes widened. "You and your sailor mouth, aru! It's nothing, Kiku."

"No, it's not," Kiku remarked. Yao's expression dropped. "I'll give you the strawberry ice cream if you stop asking, aru." Kiku couldn't resist the offer, and Yao cursed that he had to stand up again and face the cold breeze from the freezer.

"My sailor's mouth? I haven't even muttered a cuss word for a month!" Alice snapped. "It's your fault anyway. You made me sound like… oh, Kiku's here. You know what I mean."

Yao snickered. "Well, from your stories! Plus, I read your mind! I succeeded in brewing a mind-reading potion, aru!"

"Ugh! If I only knew! Then I guess you found the remedies of the potions I need?"

"So you will finally grow older, oneesan?" Kiku chirped. Alice shook her head. "I need two potions, Kiku. But… yes, if Yao finally found the remedies."

"Sadly, no. I only found the remedy to make you start aging again, aru," Yao replied as he handed Kiku the carton of strawberry ice cream.

"Stop indulging him with ice cream! He might end up obese or with a tooth ache!" Alice snapped.

"I brush my teeth," Kiku replied simply.

"He does that all the time, aru. Anyway, I am not sure if I am willing to help you make that remedy."

"Just because you made yourself immortal doesn't mean you should avoid that potion," Alice remarked. "I might as well have some ice cream, seeing as the both of you are enjoying yourselves."

Kiku immediately handed the carton of chocolate ice cream to her with a clean disposable spoon inside. Alice smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair, extracting a small smile on Kiku's face. Yao frowned. "Hey! Why doesn't he offer ice cream to me, aru?"

"Will you read me a story too?" Kiku asked. "You said you read a story to Alfred."

Alice smiled. "Maybe tomorrow, Kiku. It's almost midnight and we have to sleep. Which reminds me, I have to choose a book for tomorrow. And please brush your teeth, Kiku. You too, Yao."

"I'm not a child to be reminded, aru!"

Alice left the living room after a few spoonfuls of ice cream and brushed her teeth before going to the guest room she stayed in. Perhaps Yao was still mad because Kiku was more affectionate to her and still liked taunting him. She changed into her pyjamas and scanned her small book collection for a nice story she could read to Alfred, and hopefully Matthew as well, tomorrow. She tried to stifle a yawn but failed, making her decide to crawl into her bed and sleep. The last sounds she heard were Yao yelling in distress about ice cream and Kiku's laughter. Somehow, she was thankful that the curse gave her memories of a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And now we know Alice can't age. But why?

I expected Kiku to be quite mature for a six-year old, but I can't stop writing him annoying Yao. I just love the way Japan irks China in some situations (e.g. Japan saying he is where the sun rises and the sun sets in China, Japan deriving his lettering/symbols from China's, etc.), so I wrote some little scenes for the both of them. And yes, Yao is immortal. You can say he practices some magic. Anyone up for his dragon boss to appear? I'm also aware about how Japanese call their family members, but I chose oneesan because I'm a little cautious and stuff. Pardon my perfectionist nature and such. XD And Alfred and Mattie will be on the next chapter, so stay tuned! Please R&R, no flames if possible. I hope you guys like this chapter, aru! :)


	3. Tea and Cheek

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or Alice in Wonderland.

**A/N: **Happy World Earth Hour Day! :D I love celebrating this day and I don't mind turning off my nightlights. Although, I am still kind of a scaredy cat. XD This chapter has fluff. kid!America has a crush on fem!Iggy. XD A few chapters 'til they enter high school.

Oh, and I saw that you guys are curious on the title! Well, I promise this - you guys will find out in a future chapter. I made it "Finding Arthur" for a reason :D I am well aware that I used Igiko and I'm sorry if I puzzled you guys! *sweatdrop* I better learn how to make better fanfic titles next time. Thanks to all who read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed! :D And shout outs to **Valkyrie99**,** EmiriiChanDesu**, **annon**, **gong zi**, **Japanese Sinister**, **can't-reach-beer**, and** coolbunnyboo** for the awesome reviews! :D I will have China's boss appear in an upcoming chapter for you guys!

I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

Chapter 3

Tea and Cheek

* * *

><p>The sunlight creeping through the window of Alfred and Matthew's room managed to wake up the former. Alfred stretched his arms and yawned before opening his eyes to check the time in his bedside clock.<p>

"7 o'clock? Alice is coming!" he thought happily. The boy sprang out of his bed immediately. Alfred fixed his Captain America-themed blanket and fluffed his pillows out of pure joy. Matthew woke up after a few seconds and was surprised by the sight of his brother fixing his bed. It felt like a miracle. Usually, Matthew had to fix Alfred's bed because his brother was lazy. At the tender age of six, Matthew was distraught that Alfred strayed from obedience from time to time. But now the boy was able to fix his bed properly. If only he could do that for Matthew…

"Hey, Mattie! You're awake! Wanna have me fix your bed?"

Matthew smiled and hopped off his bed, thinking that he should make more mental wishes that had possibilities to come true. Alfred took hold of his maple leaf-printed blanket and folded it. It had a few wrinkles and uneven sides, but Matthew was happy nonetheless. "Too bad you slept early last night! Alice read me a bedtime story!" the boy said with pride. Matthew looked at him.

"Really? What's the story?"

"Peter Pan! It's so cool! Peter beat the ugly Captain Hook! But when Mrs. Darling asked him to stay with them, he said no because he didn't want to grow old," Alfred replied. Matthew beamed in excitement. "Wow! Alice is so nice to read to you! I wish she would read to me later too! And Peter Pan is a nice story! It has a Disney movie!"

"Yeah! Alice promised that she would read another story later! I'm so… uhhh… ex… uhmm…"

"Excited?" Matthew chirped. Alfred grinned and tackled his brother in a bear hug that made them topple to the floor.

"Yeah! You sure are smart, Mattie!"

The little Canadian smiled and watched Alfred make neat, finishing touches on his newly prepared bed. They changed their clothes and quickly dashed to their bathroom to brush their teeth. Matthew almost fell into the bath tub if not for Alfred's quick and developing reflexes.

Afterwards, the boys quickly dashed to the kitchen, only to see their mother hurrying once again. Her job as a flourishing successful businesswoman offered their family with good fortune, though it came with the price of stress, rushing, and firm devotion. She was fixing up her blazer while putting on her two-inch black heels while hopping around the living room. Alfred and Matthew attempted to approach her, but she quickly stretched her arm and shook her head. "No, it's okay, boys! Alice will come soon so she'll fix your breakfast, but you I'm sure you two can-"

_DING!_

Mrs. Jones quickly grabbed her attaché case and a coat from the nearby coat rack. Alfred handed her a paper bag. "Don't forget your food, mommy!" Matthew said. "You almost forgot it!" She gave swift kisses on the boys' foreheads and opened the door with Alice behind it. The girl smiled and greeted Mrs. Jones before the woman quickly ran to her car and drove away.

"Good morning, boys," Alice said. She closed the gate of the Jones residence and led the boys inside, shutting the main door afterwards. Alfred grinned and offered to place Alice's bag on the table. It was a part of his ingenious plan to find out what story Alice would impart on them later on. The girl smirked and quickly took her bag from the boy and raised the bag to a height poor Alfred couldn't reach. Alfred definitely wanted pay back now. "No hints, Alfred. I want to surprise you and Matthew."

"Yeah! I wanna know later!" Matthew exclaimed. He watched his brother fail to reach Alice's bag countless times and stomp away in annoyance.

"Honestly, your brother needs to be more patient, Matthew," Alice huffed, crossing her arms. "Anyway, have you eaten your breakfast?" The little boy shook his head and placed a hand on his small belly with a pleading look.

"Uhm… you two have cereal… don't you?" Alice asked nervously. She still didn't want to cook. Matthew nodded, much to her relief. The two walked towards the kitchen and found Alfred pouring milk on two bowls filled with cereals while standing on a stool. Alice tried to stifle her laughter at the sight of Alfred standing on the tips of his toes. It was quite adorable. Matthew grinned widely. "Wow! I can't believe you made me cereal!"

"Next time, say, "made cereal for me" instead, alright," Alice said, patting the puffy-haired hair of the boy.

"What's the difference?" Alfred asked as he screwed the lid of the milk carton back on. He flashed a goofy grin at Alice.

"The use of proper grammar, that's what," Alice replied. She took the bowls of cereal and walked towards the living room, the boys tailing after her. Alfred tugged Alice's skirt, causing the girl to shake in surprise. Small quantities of milk splashed onto Alfred's shirt. He started laughing at the sight of Alice's angered face. Matthew, however, asked Alice if she needed help. She shook her head and placed the bowls of cereal on the coffee table while the boys quickly leapt onto the couch. She pushed the table towards the couch that the boys sat on.

"Alfred, you should change your shirt afterwards. We wouldn't want to smell spoilt milk, now would we?" she said. The boy gave her another childish grin. "I'm going to make some tea. Don't make a huge mess now, alright?"

Alice quickly left the room and searched for any kind of tea in the cupboards. She sighed. Not a sight of any kind of tea. Not even green tea. It was frustrating to find sachets of instant coffee and a large packet of coffee beans. The girl was not accustomed to coffee, just like other points of American culture. Suddenly, she felt another tug on her knee length skirt. She squeaked in horror and turned around, hoping it was just the flying mint bunny she adored. Instead, she found Alfred looking up at her.

"There's tea at the corner," he said with a soft smile. Alice was taken aback. "Don't worry. Mom and dad don't drink much tea. Only grandma does, but she doesn't visit anymore."

She nodded and rummaged the corners of the cupboard. Some canned goods and coffee sachets were temporarily taken out just so that Alice could find tea. It was not like she was desperate.

"Hey, if you don't know where it is, I'll get it for you," Alfred said.

"Huh?"

"Carry me!" Alfred said. He stretched his arms widely and beamed at her. She sighed. Maybe she really was desperate for some tea. She picked him up by his underarms and elevated him as high as she could. The boy was laughing, exclaiming how ticklish he was. He accidentally hovered one of his feet onto her arm, causing Alice to flinch. "I'm sorry!" Alice murmured a "no problem" and found Alfred struggling at her grasp. After a few seconds, he laughed once more. "Bring me down!"

"It's put me down, you cheeky boy," Alice corrected. Alfred snorted and brushed his lips against Alice's cheek.

"You're welcome for the tea!" he exclaimed. Alice couldn't help but blush at the little boy's act. He was quite affectionate for a six-year old. It was quite unexpected for him to do that. Maybe he mistook cheeky for cheek? She slowly placed him back on the ground and took the tea leaves Alfred managed to get for her.

"Grandma's kind of old fa… fas… uhh…"

"Old fashioned?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! Old fa… what was that? Oh, nevermind! I know there are boxes of those teabags, but grandma likes tea leaves," he explained. He bashfully rubbed the nape of his neck before flashing another grin at Alice. "The kettle thing is over there," he said, pointing at the silver kitchen appliance perched on a nearby counter. "Can you make hot chocolate for Mattie and me?" he added. Alice grinned.

"Tell me where the marshmallows are, love," she said with a gentle smile. "I'll make hot chocolate especially for the both of you."

Alfred pointed at the snacks tray found across the kitchen. Alice quickly rushed to prepare the hot beverages, not knowing how she affected Alfred amiably from calling him love.

* * *

><p>After a breakfast filled with stomach-warming beverages, Alice watched the hyperactive boys continue their pirate adventures and didn't mind cleaning up after their messes. Luckily, Alfred and Matthew caught one of the porcelain flower vases before it could collapse into hundreds of worthless pieces. Alfred managed to win the control over their imaginary pirate ship and made Alice his first mate, while Mattie was his boatswain. Alice suggested making Matthew a quartermaster as so the boy would have a higher rank, seeing as they were only three. Afterwards, Alice ordered some food from McDonald's because Mrs. Jones wasn't able to prepare anything. Alfred was delighted to have two hamburgers while Matthew preferred the chicken nuggets. Alice helped herself with some salad and some fries Alfred shared.<p>

Matthew and Alfred settled in front of the television once again after eating lunch. Alfred stole the remote when Matthew attempted to watch The Powerpuff Girls, but Alice told him to let Matthew watch if he wanted. Alfred almost protested, but found the show entertaining. Not that he'd admit that to a smug Matthew. Alice didn't tell the boys how amused she was with the show as well. They finished every cartoon that played on the television. The boys guffawed while watching Tom and Jerry.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones arrived a few hours later and changed into their formal clothes for a business gala. Alfred grinned widely as he waved at his parents from his house's window. It was getting darker – that meant Alice would definitely start the story now.

"Alice! Alice! What's the story?" Alfred asked, bouncing hyperactively as the girl rummaged her bag. Matthew readied himself on the couch with his favourite stuffed polar bear named Kumajirou. Alice smiled as she took out a book from her bag. She sat beside Matthew, and Alfred sat on her other side.

"Tonight, I'll be reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Before Alfred could speak, Alice quickly added, "And this Alice is not me."

Matthew snorted and tightened his grip on Kumajirou. Their babysitter started telling the story of Alice, a girl who got bored from her sister's lecture. Alfred could relate, as he felt bored at the first part of the story. Matthew, however, was already captivated. When Alice followed the White Rabbit, Alfred became interested. Soon, Alice told the tales of the character falling in a deep hole, meeting a talking door ("I wish we had one!" Alfred exclaimed), taking a drink that made her shrink (Matthew winced at the thought of shrinking), and eating a cake that made her head hit a ceiling. Alfred continuously teased Alice by saying she was the Alice at the book. He kept on asking her how it felt to have her hit the ceiling, only to be pinched lightly on the cheek.

Soon enough, they reached the climax of the story. The boys were delighted with the strange but colourful characters. Alfred particularly liked the Cheshire Cat and the Mad Hatter, and he tried to picture himself as the Mad Hatter with a large, green hat. He smiled at the thought and whispered to Matthew that he should be the March Hare. Alice heard them and said they would fit as Tweedledee and Tweedledum, seeing as they looked like real twins. Matthew laughed at the idea.

When the entrance of the Queen of Hearts in the story came, Alfred stuck his tongue out in disgust at the character. He disliked antagonistic characters. Or at least, rude ones. He and Matthew were at wit's end for Alice in the story until their babysitter read the part where Alice's sister woke her up. Matthew sighed in relief and grinned when Alice closed the book and placed it on her lap.

"Did you two like the story?" she asked. The boys nodded. Alfred was upset when Matthew yawned. "Time for bed."

Alice brought them to their bedroom, prayed with them, and tucked them in. Matthew fell asleep in a heartbeat, but Alfred remained restless.

"Do you have a sister, Alice?" he asked. Alice shook her head as she knelt down and leaned on Alfred's bed.

"No, but I have three older brothers and one baby brother," she replied.

"Oh. Are they here in America?" he added. Alice once again shook her head. "No. I actually left the United Kingdom to avoid my brothers for a while. They always taunt me while I'm there."

Alfred scowled. "That's mean! They should not do that!"

Alice smiled. "I wish. We still love each other, nonetheless. They know their limits. Sometimes they surpass it, but at the end of the day, they would feel sorry." Sadly, Alice knew that what she said was only halfway true.

"Do you love me?"

Alice blinked. The boy was looking at her with wide, blue eyes again. He looked too cute for Alice's liking. She turned away to hide a blush. "W-what made you ask that?"

"I just want to know!" Alfred exclaimed with a grin. "I love you! Do you love me?"

And the girl turned her back from Alfred. "How could you say such a thing?"

Alfred couldn't tell why Alice sounded so… nervous. But being a six-year old, he didn't understand what Alice knew and understood about love. Alfred sat up, completely ruining his blanket's clean tuck, and hugged Alice from behind.

"I love my mom and dad, and I love Mattie, and I love you," he said. Alice blushed. Alfred was still young, after all. There was no malice in anything he said. Perhaps he found her endearing because she showed her care for him. She smiled.

"I love you too, Alfred."

"Good!" Alfred laughed and asked Alice to fix his blanket, apologizing for making a mess. The girl didn't mind and fixed it. She waited for Alfred to fall asleep before she left the room to wait for Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

Alice was overwhelmed at the thought that a young child loved her enough to say it personally. Not even her brothers managed to do it.

_Oh… if ever I return to normal, I guess forgetting Alfred is not in my to-do list._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To summarize things, Alice is under a curse where she cannot age. Alfred is developing a crush on his babysitter. I had a friend when I was a toddler who had a crush on our teacher, so I guess having a crush on a babysitter is less creepy, and quite normal. XD More stuff will unravel soon. Do you guys want to see Chibipan/kid!Kiku again? :D Please R&R, no flames hopefully. And I hope you guys like this chapter! Stay tuned for the upcoming ones!


	4. Missing Arthur

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, Little Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood (lots of hood, eh...), Sword in the Stone, or Winnie the Pooh. I don't even own a panda! T_T Although I do own a copy of A. A. Milne's Winnie the Pooh. :D It's so precious to me!

**A/N: **Wowzers! Thanks, you guys, for all the hits! I didn't expect this fic to have about 900 hits. Sorry, I'm just really ecstatic about it! XD I was supposed to update this last Wednesday, but our internet had a little issue. I had to wait until today to update then! XD Advanced Happy Easter Sunday to you guys too. :)

This chapter will finally reveal why the fic's title is "Finding Arthur". I promise. :) Hahaha, it took me long enough. Feel free to say I'm an idiot to make you guys wait this long. XD I hope you guys like this chapter. I promise to fix the characterization once they enter their high school life. So I think I'm going to divide this fic into parts? So this is the first part... where Alfred is still a kid. :D Thank you to all who faved and alerted! Thanks for letting me know this fic is loved! Shout outs to **twining**, **Valkyrie99**, **Japanese Sinister**, **can't-reach-beer**, **XxilovechocolatexX**, **Saya Hina Mae**, and **coolbunnyboo** for reviewing! Thanks for all your comments. I'm glad you guys like this fic! And thank you to Saya Hina Mae for suggesting a change on the way I make paragraphs. :D Hope you guys like this chapter! Prepare yourselves for more kid!Kiku!

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Alice<strong>

_Chapter 4_

Missing Arthur

* * *

><p>Alice expected Mr. and Mrs. Jones to arrive home at around midnight, but was surprised to find them home at a quarter before ten. She was quickly brought back into Yao's residence, where the Chinese had another yelling fit, this time about a panda. Kiku "accidentally" pushed Yao while he was in the middle of making an unidentified potion. One of Kiku's toy pandas sprang to life and ate the bamboo leaves that the immortal Asian had planted in his enchanted backyard garden. To punish Kiku, Yao locked the freezer filled with all the ice cream Kiku liked. But being the irresistible boy he is, Yao allowed him to have just one scoop with the size of a bowling ball.<p>

"Ai yah… I have no idea where to put that panda, aru," Yao said, pointing at the sleeping creature that nestled itself beside the refrigerator. Alice raised an eyebrow as she poured some tea into two teacups. Kiku attempted to get closer to the panda, only to have Yao pull him away.

The girl sighed and sipped her cup, ignoring the exchange of banters occurring beside her. "So, tell me, how you managed to control the panda," she remarked, hoping that her Asian friends finally stop bickering. Yao gave a load groan of frustration. "It was not easy, aru! I – KIKU!"

Alice spat her tea as Yao dashed in front of her. Kiku made his way to the large sleeping panda while holding some sort of vial. Before Yao could even grab the boy's sleeve, Kiku splashed the panda with the contents of the vial. Yao gasped as the panda slowly shrank.

"Kiku! What was that about, aru?" Yao asked. He returned his gaze on the panda, which suddenly returned to its inanimate state. Kiku smiled and picked up the stuffed panda, hugging it tightly afterwards.

"I missed playing with my panda."

The boy walked away and sat beside Alice, leaving a flabbergasted Chinese standing in front of the refrigerator. Alice laughed and poured some more tea in her cup. "Can I have my story now too?"

Alice looked at him and remembered the implied promise she made to Kiku. She took the book from her bag and started narrating the events of the same story she read a while ago. Kiku listened intently, concentrating on the lively characters and weird happenings in the story. He barely laughed, but often smiled at the little predicaments that Alice went through in the story. Yao sat in front of them, still bearing a dumbfounded expression.

"H-how did you do that, aru?" he asked. Kiku moved his stare from the book to Yao.

"I saw it in the book."

"What book, aru?" Yao asked. Kiku pointed at a book that lay open on Yao's dining table. He slapped his forehead and left to check it. Alice quickly noticed and grinned.

"Yao, did you find the other formula?"

"No. And we have another problem, aru," he replied.

"Huh?"

"Well, you see, aru, the ingredients for your aging potion are very rare… and one of them is a plant that takes seven years to grow, and don't get me started on the brewing time, aru," he answered impatiently. Yao started flipping the book and sneered. "What? That stupid potion only needs this? I am outraged, aru! That panda ate all my good bamboo and I didn't get to stop it! Stupid book, aru!"

"Yao-san, stop shouting," Kiku said. "You should have asked me earlier. I tried to tell him, but he locked the freezer instead, oneesan."

Alice shook her head. Sometimes, she was worried about Yao and Kiku's relationship. Maybe there was a reason why Kiku didn't favour calling Yao an older brother. She shrugged and sipped her tea, worrying that Yao would rant later on when he realizes his tea got cold.

* * *

><p>The next day, Alice rushed to fix herself up after oversleeping. Yao fell in a deep slumber after having a whiff of the potion he was still making. Kiku remarked that Yao was trying to make an alternative potion for shrinking through the use of mixed Chinese herbs, some traditional and some magical. Instead, he managed to make a concoction with an aroma that could put one into a deep sleep.<p>

"What shall we do?" Alice asked. "I couldn't possibly skip a day in babysitting."

"I'll take care of it, oneesan," Kiku answered. "I can make potions… Yao-san just doesn't want me to."

Alice placed a hand on Kiku's head. "Of course he doesn't. You're too young to experiment with potions. I still have some time, so–"

"No, I can handle it," Kiku insisted. Alice remained dubious of Kiku's persistence to make a potion all by himself. There was a possibility that he would just take advantage of Yao's situation. Kiku, though, looked extremely serious. He left the room and returned with a large basin of water. The boy poured the water on Yao and smiled when the Chinese man started blinking.

"…what ha– Ai yah! My clothes, aru! Why am I soaking wet?" Yao screeched. Kiku took hold of Yao's hand and grinned.

"You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, aru," Yao said. His anger seemingly faded. Since Yao was finally awake, Alice quickly left, proud of Kiku that he was practical enough to think of a simple solution to wake the Chinese man. She then felt foolish of thinking that they needed to make a potion for such an easy task.

She arrived at the Jones residence after her morning rush. Matthew led Alice in and told her that Alfred was still asleep. "He woke up at midnight and ate some cookies, and then he couldn't sleep," Matthew said. Alice felt partly guilty, hoping that their little exchange wasn't the reason on Alfred's sudden change of sleeping pattern. She found a little loophole and asked Matthew on how he found out about Alfred's little trip to the cookie jar in their kitchen, but the boy replied that their mother told it to him.

A yawning sound emerged from behind them, and the two found Alfred rubbing his eyes, still in his footie pyjamas. Alfred smiled at the sight of his babysitter and came running towards her.

"Good morning!" he said with a grin. "Morning, Mattie!"

"Took you long enough to wake up, eh," Matthew joked with an even wider smile. The brothers joined hands and ran towards the kitchen. Alice followed and brewed fresh hot chocolate for the boys. They thanked her with sweet smiles. Alfred then started jumping on his seat, pointing at a box beside the kettle. It was a box of Earl Grey teabags. Curiosity struck Alice – she knew the box wasn't there yesterday.

"I asked daddy to buy that last night," Alfred said, flashing a grin at Alice. "It's for you."

"Oh!" Matthew exclaimed thoughtfully. "So that's why you slept late, eh?" Alfred nodded and grabbed a tiny floating marshmallow from his hot chocolate.

"I was hungry. Daddy caught me and we shared a snack. Then I asked him to buy tea for Alice since she likes it a lot."

A blush crept on the girl's cheeks. How could a boy like him consider such a tiny detail about her? It was too embarrassing for her. The thought of apologizing and paying back Mr. Jones seemed very appropriate now. Matthew, however, was curious about the time their father bought the tea. "Huh? Daddy bought tea in midnight?"

His brother snorted and spanked him painlessly on the shoulder. "No, dummy! He bought it this morning, I think. I guess we were both asleep at that time!"

Matthew rubbed the spot where Alfred hit him with a small grimace etched on his face. "You didn't have to spank me, eh."

"Hey, Alice, make some tea now! That box is for you!"

* * *

><p>When the clock struck six, Alfred and Matthew knelt in front of Alice, who was busy embroidering something, and pleaded for their story until the girl gave in. Alice was amazed at the boys' determination and interest in her stories. She eventually took out a thick story book filled with abridged or summarized tales. It was a gift from her late mother, just like the rest of her favorite books.<p>

"Hmm, well, I guess I can start with…"

"Ooh, Little Red Riding Hood!" Matthew squealed. He was delighted by the wonderful artwork that depicted the character's tiny adventure to visit her grandmother. Since Alfred didn't have a choice, he listened through the entire story, often peeking at the book a little more to see the pictures. He was glad that Alice finally brought a book with images rather than just tiny words. The picture of the wolf annoyed him and almost provoked him to tear out the page. He didn't know whether it was his heroic instinct kicking in or his unconscious will to have Alice notice him again.

"Al, you okay?" Matthew asked. Alice paused from reading and looked at the boy beside her with the same worried expression Matthew had. Alfred gulped, wondering how Matthew noticed his faint concentration in the story. Alfred managed a wide grin and waved his arm. "Haha, of course I am, Mattie! Why wouldn't I be?"

Alfred became flustered at the look his brother gave him. "I just… saw a weird look on your face when you looked at Alice."

The boy answered his brother's implied curiosity with a hearty laugh. "Well, she's pretty!"

The unexpected comment triggered Alice's blush. "Haha, yeah, she is, eh!"

"Stop it, you two. Do you want me to read or not?"

"Yes, please!"

Alice resumed and read Little Red Riding Hood's story with feelings. It was an impressive feat, especially when she read the characters with different voices that overjoyed the boys. Alfred asked Alice if he could read the wolf's part while Matthew would read the grandmother's part. Matthew scowled and smacked his brother with Kumajirou. "Fine, then read Little Red Riding Hood's parts!" Alfred replied. Matthew hit him once again.

"She's a girl, eh!"

"So?"

At least the boys made Alice laugh. She patted both boys on the head. "You two are too silly. I wouldn't be surprised if you two attempted to join a circus or a comedy show."

Alfred stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Yuck! No way! If Mattie wants to be a clown or a comedy man, then he'll do it alone! I'll be a hero!"

"I don't want to be a comedy man, eh!" Matthew hissed. "I want to be a doctor!"

Alice smiled as the boys continued describing their fascination with their aspirations. "If you become a doctor, Matthew, I'll visit you often."

"Then I'll be a doctor too!" Alfred added.

"I thought you want be a hero?" Matthew asked with an eyebrow raised.

"If Alice will visit you because you're a doctor, then I will be one too, so she'll visit me!"

Another blush crept on Alice's face. "Honestly, Alfred. I will visit you regardless of your occupation. And it's comedian – not comedy man." She rushed to read a short version of Robin Hood to them, oblivious of the wide grin etched on Alfred's face as he gazed at her. Later on, the boys started planning on getting toy arrows because they started liking Robin Hood's character.

"And that mean old fat guy next door can be that Sheriff of Nottingham! Let's attack him when we get our arrows!" Alfred exclaimed. At least he wasn't talking about Yao, or Alice would have trouble controlling childishness. And the probable childishness wouldn't come from Alfred or Matthew, but from Yao.

Finally, Alice came to a story she really adored.

"Do you boys like knights and chivalry?" she asked.

"I like mornings better!" Alfred replied cheekily.

"What's chivalry?" Matthew chirped.

Alice rolled her eyes. She had forgotten that she was babysitting six-year olds. They barely started elementary school, for crying out loud.

"Alfred, I'm talking about knights – men in shining armour, defending castles, serving kings – and not nights, as in the evening. And chivalry, my dear Matthew, is a cross of bravery, loyalty, and politeness."

"So the next story you're going to read us has knights?" It was an obvious assumption now for Alfred. It was surprising that Alice shook her head.

"Well, yes, but the main character is a king. I'm going to tell you two a wonderful tale of a lad who became king because of a peculiar method. At least, the way he became king would sound strange to both of you."

She turned the page and smiled. "The Sword in the Stone."

Alice was glad that the boys kept their side comments at bay, for she loved this story. She read to them the tale of Arthur, a young boy who became king by pulling a sword from the stone. The thought of Excalibur made her smile – the tale enchanted her to no end. Although it was only a summarized story, she still loved it nonetheless.

"I'm going to look for a stone with a sword!" Alfred then exclaimed. Matthew shook his head. "You know, ever since Alice read stories to us, you wanted to be like the characters from her stories."

"Well, a lot of them are heroes! You can be Merlin if you want!" Alfred replied. He waited for Alice to give a comment, but instead found her smiling while staring at space.

"A-Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked. Alice glanced at him. It looked so… he shouldn't assume… but no, he was sure. He was sure that he saw tears forming in Alice's eyes.

"I just remembered something."

"Don't cry," he added. Matthew tugged the sleeve of Alice's shirt and caught a glimpse of her eyes. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to see the tiny detail his brother had seen.

"She isn't, eh."

Alice nodded and agreed with Matthew, trying to hide the fact that a pang of nostalgia surfaced once again. She placed a hand on her chest and felt the beat of her heart thumping faster than usual.

"I just missed my old friend."

A smaller hand clutched her shirt. "We're here! Mattie and me are your friends!"

The girl gave out a weak smile. "Of course. You two are my friends. And it's "Mattie and I," not "Mattie and me", okay?"

Thoughts of sadness quickly faded from her mind as she closed the book. There was no way she would let the boys detect her momentary grief. She would be haunted if the boys felt woeful just because she was.

"Well, I have another book. It's about Winnie the Pooh and it's written by A. A. Milne. Do you want me to tell you the story of a silly old bear?"

"I know that! Mommy and me… uhh, mommy and I watched some cartoons of it before when we were still in Canada!" squeaked Matthew. A small smile crept on his face after Alfred made another funny comment. It was endearing enough to make Alice's heart warm up again after a brief moment of anguish.

_I just missed being Arthur._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **TADA! Alice is... ARTHUR! XD

But I'm still not spoiling why Arthur turned into a non-aging female.

I hope you guys liked the little revelation! Yes, Alfred is definitely showing that he has a crush on Alice. And I think it'll be a few more chapters until Alfred and Mattie start high school! So yeah... hug Chibimerica, Chibicanada and Chibipan before they say goodbye! And I just wanted to add that Alfred and Mattie are half brothers in this story, yet they look so alike that they are always mistaken for twins. Please R&R, no flames hopefully, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


	5. Familial Ties

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetaliaaa~! *sorry, I watched Paint it White and I got obsessed with cute Iceland XD*

**A/N: **And I'm back with another chapter! Honestly, I wanted to update this yesterday, but something cockblocked me. I had to write this speech thing because of some competition and I had bad writer's block on it. I lacked the inspiration I needed to write it, until today. Haha, so thank goodness I was able to finish it, so now I finished this chapter! This chapter will focus on Yao and Kiku for a bit, because I love them. XD

Thanks to all who favorited, alerted, and read this fic! I'm so happy it has a fair number of hits! :) And shout outs to **Yanelle**, **vodkas sister**, **Valkyrie99**, **XxilovechocolatexX**, **Japanese Sinister**, **EmiriiChanDesu**, **NanaMii148**, and **RandomWriter57** for reviewing! You guys have no idea how happy I am because of your reviews! Dragon boss has a cameo here, but soon he'll have a big role. I hope that soon is soon enough, though. I want to write him! Still won't reveal how Arthur became Alice, though. But don't worry! It's coming soon! I hope you guys like this chapter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 5_

Familial Ties

* * *

><p>"KIKU! Don't go in there, aru!"<p>

"I won't wake up your dragon!"

The Chinese managed to catch Kiku and cradled him in his arms. "I have no idea why your teachers say you're quiet and behaved, aru," he sniped. Kiku laughed and played around with Yao's ponytail while the latter carried him to the couch he sat on for half an hour. It became boring for Kiku's tastes and there was a surprising lack of ice cream. His toy pandas were fixed on a high shelf that even Yao couldn't reach without a stool. The television was unplugged and Yao was too hesitant to turn it on for him because Kiku would eventually turn up the volume that was loud enough to wake their neighbours from the other side of the neighbourhood. There was only one option left – annoy Yao.

Not that he liked seeing the man tortured or tired. Kiku enjoyed his time with Yao and sometimes hoped that the man would give him more attention. Though, he found it embarrassing to make it vocal. Yao, after all, did Kiku a favour and adopted him from an orphanage where he spent his days living like a solemn loner. He strayed away from other kids because they knew he was foreign and they found it hard to approach him. His time at the orphanage was disconsolate. Then a day came wherein the sun was shining brighter in Kiku's point of view, and that was the day Yao came to adopt him for, apparently, no reason at all.

"Why did you adopt me again?" Kiku asked.

"Ai yah, you keep asking me that, aru," Yao replied. To Kiku's surprise, he turned on the television and gave him the remote. "Do you always forget?"

"Yes."

Yao rolled his eyes. "Ai yah, Kiku. Well, I don't really know, aru. Maybe it's because I missed being with family, so I decided to make a new one!"

"Huh… why won't you just make an aging potion for yourself too? Or find a girl?"

"You know I'm immortal for a reason, aru. It sucks to look like a seventeen year old forever! And no, I am not ready for marriage, aru! The women around this world and time zone are crazy, aru! I never found a simple one, aru. To think I lived for thousands of years…"

"I thought you were twenty? You said twenty before. Oh, wait, you said nineteen. Or, eighteen… no, I think twenty-one. Or twenty-three. Wait… twenty-five… or…"

Yao slapped his forehead. "Being immortal made me forget what age I started being immortal, aru. Don't think what age I am, aru. If I don't know, then you don't know. Anyway, that is not important, aru. I do miss my parents and my brothers and sisters, but I'm happy to have you, aru. And Alice, I guess. She needs a better family than her rude brothers."

Kiku flipped a few channels until he found one filled with cartoons he liked. "Where did this channel come from?"

Yao looked at the screen. "Oh, well, I kind of used Alice's magic book, aru. I made the TV have more channels, aru! And I thought you'd like this because you're Japanese, aru."

Kiku's affinity for anime had then begun.

"Wait, you met Alice's brothers?"

Yao looked at the television screen with a confused expression. He had no idea what the people were saying, but expected Kiku to understand it well. Despite adopting him, Yao did his best to make sure Kiku kept his Japanese heritage. He even bought a Japanese dictionary and writing book so that the boy wouldn't get lost with the basics of his native tongue.

"Yes, I have, aru. I travelled to different places and I became friends with her father, aru. He was nice and he was good at making magic tricks. Then I found out his family has magic, aru. Then I met Alice when she was still…"

A loud bang came out from outside. Yao sprang up and peeped from the window, Kiku doing the same. They were relieved to see Alice at the gate and just thought that she was simply tired and accidentally slumped on their noisy gate. They went outside and opened the gate, only to have her rush and enter the house immediately. "What is with her, aru?"

They found her wiping away tears once they made their way inside.

"Oneechan!" Kiku squeaked. "What's wrong?"

Alice looked at him, then at Yao, and gave a weak smile. "I miss being Arthur."

Yao gave a sympathetic look. "Even if your eyebrows were bushy, aru?" he joked. A fast pillow flew towards his face and he fell backwards along with it.

"G-git," she stammered between laughs.

"What made you think of being Arthur that much today, aru?" Yao asked as he stood up.

"The Arthurian Legends, of course. I read that story to Alfred and Matthew today and–"

"No need to continue," Yao replied. "I understand, aru." He automatically knew brewing tea was a must. Kiku hopped onto the couch and gave Alice a hug.

"Neechan…"

Alice sniffled and embraced the boy in return for such a sweet act. She needed comfort as her mind replayed her memories of her years as Arthur, much to her chagrin. There were times when she couldn't control her thoughts, and it often made her emotional with every memory that would be flashed in her mind. She hugged Kiku tighter while a special arbitrary memory flickered in her thoughts. Her healthy, young, but pale face appeared. Her face... as Arthur.

"_But mum!"_

"_No, Arthur. Listen to me, okay? You deserve everything you want. I love you so much, and giving you these aren't enough."_

Alice remembered. Her face… his face…

_His green eyes began forming tears as his mother, who shared the same emerald orbs, smiled at him endearingly. He could feel his heart racing in fear as he held onto his mother's soft hands for his dear life. He lowered his head, only to feel another hand on his head. A hot tear cascaded down his cheek as his mother ruffled his sandy blond hair and laughed._

"_You're so handsome, my dear. Don't cry."_

_He felt a hand on his cheek. "Don't waste your tears on me, poppet. You have a wonderful life ahead of you. If you like, I can read you another story from one of the books I gave you."_

_Despite the increasing pain Arthur felt rising in his chest, he forced out a smile. "If you wish to, mum."_

_Just for his beloved mother._

"Ai yah, Alice, you got Kiku's hair wet, aru."

Alice opened her eyes and returned to reality, letting go of little Kiku. The boy pouted and grabbed her hand. "Don't cry, oneechan!"

"Listen to Kiku, aru. We'll find a way for you to turn back into Arthur, so don't worry. Here, have some tea." Yao handed a teacup to Alice with a reassuring smile. Yao was well aware of how Alice felt in her situation, yet was glad he didn't go through her predicament. The girl accepted his offer and took a sip in hopes for her remorse to slowly fade away. She smiled at the feeling that the tea was slowly calming her down.

"I think your babysitting is getting you emotional again, aru. You can stop it if you want," Yao sniped before sipping his tea. Kiku sent a glare at Yao.

"Let oneechan do what she wants," he mumbled. "Gimme tea."

"What? If you want milk, you don't have to force yourself to drink tea, aru," Yao said. Kiku shook his head and yanked Yao's hand. Oolong tea splashed onto his white Chinese silk robe, which annoyed the Chinese. "Okay! Okay, aru! But don't get mad at me if you don't like the taste, aru!"

Yao left and returned with a small teacup at hand and poured some tea for Kiku. He was surprised that the boy didn't complain or find it revolting. He had to remember that Kiku was different from other children. He was mature for his age… or so people think.

"Neechan…"

"I'm fine, Kiku. I'm sorry for that little act. I just lost my composure, that's all. Thank you, Yao, for the tea. It's very calming," Alice said with a smile once again. "And I don't want to stop babysitting Alfred and Matthew. I need money for Peter and my father. Plus, I have grown fond of them."

"Especially Alfred?" Yao teased, noticing the pout on Alice's face.

"Neechan, he makes you sound like a pedophile," Kiku snorted. Alice's eyes widened and glared at Yao, who was surprised at Kiku's remark.

"KIKU! What has gotten into you, aru?" The Japanese boy simply laughed and placed his teacup on the coffee table in front of him.

"I want more tea. And I was just joking."

"That was a bad joke, aru. Alice will kill me if it isn't, aru," Yao remarked. Kiku scratched his head in confusion.

"What does it mean anyway? Neechan, Yao-san, tell me!"

"Go to sleep, Kiku, aru," Yao snapped.

"I sleep when you sleep."

Alice giggled and sipped her oolong tea, feeling refreshed once more. Yao and Kiku, despite their little quarrel, smiled at each other, knowing that they have done a good job to make their guest smile again.

"I also want your panda-shaped pillow."

"No, aru! It's my panda! You have many panda toys, aru!"

* * *

><p>"Mattie… you still awake?"<p>

Alfred sat up on his bed and gripped his Captain America blanket tightly at the sound of thumps and crashes outside their room. Another thump came from the wall, and Alfred immediately covered his head with his blanket. He shivered and did his best to avoid thinking about ghosts and ghouls that he despised. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he was scared of monsters and ghosts. Matthew often comforted him and ensured their nonexistence, yet Alfred hated the fact that those creatures popped into his thoughts on random moments in the evening to scare him even more. Matthew's snoring made things worse. It made Alfred's imagination transform Matthew's snoring into a monster's growl.

"M-Mattie…"

There was another thump that made Alfred whimper and shudder under the covers. _"Think of happy things!" _He remembered Matthew tell him that.

"Captain America… heroes… burgers… cookies… Mattie…" Alfred whispered to himself. "…Alice."

"I heard m-my n-name. Wh-ALFRED?"

Alfred poked his head out of his blanket and smiled weakly at his shivering brother, who was obviously surprised to find a large lump of Captain America on Alfred's bed. "Sorry, Mattie. I guess I–"

"Your over reactive imagination is scary sometimes," Matthew whispered. Alfred was surprised that Matthew used another big word in front of him. "Anyway, I heard you say my name… and Alice's too."

"You told me to think of happy things so that I wouldn't be that scared anymore." He paused as he realized what he said. "Not that I'm scared."

Matthew flashed a smirk. "Haha, sure, Al. Anyway, what woke you up?"

"I heard noises outside. Wanna check it out?"

Matthew, being the rational and trouble-avoiding boy he was, shook his head and winced. "Al… it's late…"

"And I want to check out what's making the noise!" Alfred insisted. He jumped off his bed and hauled Matthew off his bed, dragging the poor boy on the floor. Matthew yelped as he felt his leg bump onto the wall. Alfred quickly noticed and helped his brother up, apologizing for his sudden action. He opened the door and yanked Matthew outside, only to find their parents in their bathrobes and in each other's arms.

"Boys!" said their mother. The boys yelped and almost slammed the door, if not for their father stopping them.

"Boys, let's talk."

The family situated themselves in the living room downstairs and watched a Superman movie because of the apparent Superman movie marathon that took place. Alfred was gleefully surveying while Matthew almost fell asleep.

"Boys, we're going to Canada next week," their mother said. "Isn't it exciting?"

Matthew sprang up and beamed at his parents. He missed Canada so much. He missed the fresh smell of the sturdy maple tree that stood outside their old house. He missed the pancakes his mother made back when they lived there. Alfred, however, frowned.

"What?"

"We're going to Canada, Al!" his father repeated. "We're going to spend the rest of your summer vacation there!"

Alfred was about to protest, but Matthew quickly tugged his shirt with a wide grin on his face. "I'm so excited, Al!"

He forced out a smile. It was unnatural for him. He loved his family and wanted to join them, but something just didn't seem right.

"Will Alice come too?" he asked.

"Err… dear, it's our vacation," Mrs. Jones told him. Alfred looked at Matthew with a sullen expression. His brother quickly grimaced, understanding why Alfred's aura felt cheerless despite the good news.

"Then who will babysit us?"

Mr. Jones chuckled and patted his son on the back. "Come on, Alfred! Since it's a vacation, you don't need a babysitter for that!"

"Al…" Matthew looked at Alfred with pleading eyes, hoping that his brother would understand how important it was for the entire family. The boy quickly grasped the idea and simply nodded, yet knew how annoyed he was deep inside. He didn't dislike Canada or vacations with his family, but he knew he disliked being separated from Alice. They only spent a few days together, and Alfred couldn't believe that he wouldn't see her for a long time just because of the trip to Canada. A hand slipped into his and held it tightly, giving Alfred the comfort he needed.

Once they reached their room, Alfred quickly pulled up his blanket and faced the wall.

"Hey, Al?"

"What?" he snapped.

"I don't want to go too. I'll miss Alice too."

Alfred knew his brother was lying halfway, but appreciated what he said. The boy didn't reply and instead got lost in his own thoughts. He wanted Alice to read him a thousand stories before they would start first grade. He wanted her to play more pirate games with him. He liked Alice a lot. And remembering her tears made his heart squeeze even more. He was already discomforted with their vacation, and thinking of a sad Alice just made him feel something a regular six-year old shouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pandas are awesome. Tea is awesome. America is awesome. Haha! Now Kiku's exposed to anime...

Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please R&R, no flames, hopefully. :) And stay tuned! The next chapter is another chapter closer to revealing mysteries and the life of Alfred in World Academy!

Oh, and do you guys like another country to appear in the next chapter? If yes, then who? France and Spain aren't options though, because they have a special role!


	6. Matthew Knows

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or Mary Poppins. Although I did watch both last week! XD

**A/N: **New chapter and old pen name! XD Yep, I was Olive Josh! Jizzle Pop was my old pen name for two years until I changed it because of... reasons. I changed it back because I missed it, I guess! And I'm more used to Jizzle Pop, to be honest. I wish I didn't change it. XD

So this is a little filler chapter before some more questions are answered. Haha, I should have written a less complicated story. I hate confusing readers in a bad way. It makes me feel really guilty. And the Italy brothers make their first appearance here! They are Alfred and Mattie's new neighbours. I promise they will have longer screen time next time... when they start high school. XD A few chapters left 'til that! And since I love Canada, I wanted him to have somewhat a bigger role than normally planned. And these previous chapters are set at, about 2002, I think. Thanks to the reviewers for giving their opinion on who they wanted to see. Highest votes went to Italy! And since Italy is here, Romano is automatically here too. Sorry guys, but Germany's going to have to wait. Thanks to all who read, faved, and alerted! :D So nice of you guys! And shout outs to **Valkyrie99**, **twining**,** can't-reach-beer**, **Japanese Sinister**,**EmiriiChanDesu**, and **Yanelle** for reviewing! I want everyone who read this fic to know that they are awesome for making me smile! Thank you guys so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 6_

Matthew Knows

* * *

><p>"Oh. Well, I hope you have fun on your trip, Alfred."<p>

The boy looked at Alice in annoyance. How could she say such things? He didn't understand how Alice stayed calm despite the news. Little did he know that his six-year old heart wanted her to stop him from leaving. The boy couldn't describe how he felt or what he wanted to say, but he was not aware that Alice knew what he meant.

"Alfred, a vacation with your family will be fun. Don't mind me. Have fun in Canada, alright? Besides, we still have a week together," she told him with a reassuring smile. Alfred wanted to smile. He really did, but his lips formed a pout instead.

"I want us to be together forever," he whined. "You're fun and pretty! I don't find people like you that much! I don't think I'd find someone in Canada who is like you!"

Alice blushed once again, furious that Alfred was too stubborn for his own good. Though she found it flattering that he called her pretty once again, she couldn't help but wonder how she would feel about it if she was Arthur. She watched Alfred cross his arms and grimace. Alice sighed and took one of Alfred's hands into hers. "Alfred, if I promise that we'll be together forever, would you stop being sad about going to Canada?"

Big blue eyes gazed at Alice with awe. "I-I guess. Pinky promise!"

Alfred raised his hand with his uncurled pinkie in front of Alice's face. The girl wrapped her longer pinkie around his. "I promise."

Within a second, Alfred's pout vanished and was quickly replaced with his trademark innocent smile that occasionally made Alice's heart melt. She made a promise to him, and now she must keep it. Alice or Arthur, she knew she could keep it anyway. "Read lots of stories to me while we're together! I'm going to miss that, just like how I'll miss you!"

"Yeah!" Matthew chirped. The boy was busy watching his favourite cartoons once again, but his ears never wavered from listening to his brother's conversation with their one and only favourite babysitter. Alice reached for her bag and searched for something inside it.

"Aha!"

Both boys looked at her and saw a CD on Alice's hand. "Wow! A CD!"

"I wanted to try something different today. And since it's only two in the afternoon, I guess I could read more stories for you boys. This is Mary Poppins, a babysitter just like me. She's pretty, as Alfred likes to say, cool, because she brings the Banks children along to many adventures. Want to watch it?"

"You bet!" Alfred exclaimed.

Alice played the movie and found herself swimming through bags of chips that Alfred had for snacks. She desperately wanted to throw away the chips for Alfred's sake, concerned for his daily intake of junk food. It was unfortunate for her that she couldn't resist the boy's pleading, puppy-like eyes. Matthew, however, was happy enough to have a bottle of maple syrup as his only snack. Alice was completely worried on the oddity of the boys' eating patterns. She flinched at the sight of Matthew forcing a thin straw through the bottle hole that could enable him to sip the syrup.

"That guy talks funny!" Alfred exclaimed. Alice smiled in return.

"That's Bert, Mary Poppins' friend."

"I like the way he dances around and plays music," Matthew remarked before sipping some syrup.

The boys and Alice continued watching the movie in interest, yet Alfred was once again incredulous with the story. He found the lack of heroes quite depressing, but somehow it must be good if Alice likes it that much. Matthew, however, was enjoying it. Once Mary Poppins came in the scene, Matthew's eyes widened with glee and realization.

"Oh my gosh! So Mary Poppins is like a babysitter?" he squeaked. Turning to Alice, he found her nodding.

"Nanny, actually. But yes, in American terms, she is the babysitter."

"Awesome! So I can be Michael and you can be Jane!" Alfred snorted, receiving a glare from his brother.

"I am not a girl, eh!" he snapped. Alfred laughed once more and patted Matthew on the back.

"But you're older than me! Jane's older than Michael!"

"So? I'm still not a girl, eh!" Matthew repeated, his voice doubling its pitch. Alice shook her head and pulled Alfred away from Matthew.

"Alfred, stop comparing your brother to Jane."

"Okay, but I still think you're like Mary Poppins," Alfred replied with a soft smile.

Saying that was a compliment. Alfred wasn't quite familiar with every word from the movie, but he understood the plot. The children were too troublesome for any babysitter to handle, but they did it because their babysitters were cross and strict. Soon, they requested a babysitter descriptively, wishing that she was pretty, fun-loving, and witty. At least, that was what Alfred understood. And he understood that Mary Poppins fitted the description perfectly, similarly that Alice did as well.

Soon the boy found himself laughing alongside Matthew. The boys started wishing for magical fingers so that they could clean their room in a snap of a finger, literally. And soon enough, they wanted Alice to draw some magical pictures so that they could go in a carnival-like park and sing that song. Alice blushed, knowing that she could do that if she wanted, though decided not to act upon it. Her white magic was precious, though using it would weaken her while she was Alice. She hated the slow loss of her abilities with every fiber of her being, and wished she could feel the same hatred for her brothers.

"Alice, do you like carnivals?" Alfred asked, snapping Alice out of her thoughts. She returned her gaze to the curious boy.

"Well… kind of. I mean, carnivals are enjoyable," she answered. The young boy flashed another grin at her.

"Then let's go to the carnival before we leave!"

"A-Alfred… the carnival is going to be shut down tomorrow…" Matthew muttered. A frown formed on Alfred's face which didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"Oh, Alfred. We're going to church this Sunday, and… I'm going to bring the both of you to a special place afterwards," she assured. Deep inside, Alice felt frustrated. She had been promising things to Alfred, and she didn't know if she could prove them all. The thought of upsetting the boy scared her. But seeing his doting smile made her feel bliss that she would only experience with her mother, Peter, Yao, and Kiku.

"I want to fly when I laugh!" Alfred yelled, hopping on the couch. Alice shook her head. The boy was charming, but he was still too young and really mischievous.

The movie ended after two hours, leaving the boys with new ideas. Alfred insisted that Alice was sort of similar to Mary Poppins, much to the girl's coyness on the fact. Suddenly, loud truck noises came from outside and Matthew took a peek through the window.

"What is it, Mattie?"

"N-new kids!"

Alfred quickly stormed towards the door, only to be blocked by Alice. "Alfred! You're not allowed to go outside without my permission!" she snapped. There was no possible way that his puppy pout could get through her now. She knew her responsibility.

"But Alice! New kids! We wanna meet them!"

Alfred wasn't able to persuade Alice, but Matthew was. The boy asked politely and eventually made Alice cave in on their request. Alfred stuck his tongue out at Matthew, who returned a smug grin.

"Alice likes me more than you," the Canadian whispered. Alfred had no idea why his fists clenched and why he felt a sudden rush of anger surge through him. Matthew noticed and winced. "I'm sorry. I was joking."

"Boys! Do you want to meet your new neighbours or not?" Alice yelled from outside. Alfred looked at Matthew and smiled.

"She likes me the most!" he said gleefully, running out afterwards. He took hold of Alice's hand, leaving a smirking Matthew on their trail.

_You're too young for this, Alfred._

"Hey Mattie, hurry up!"

Matthew grabbed Kumajirou from the couch and quickly ran after them. He watched Alfred gaze at Alice in a way that he never did to anyone else. Not even to him.

"Kumajirou, I don't know if I'm right, but I think Al likes Alice a lot more than how he thinks he does…"

He felt a hand on his wrist and a forceful tug. Matthew stumbled on his steps and found Alfred holding his hand. "Look! The new kids are waving at us!"

Matthew moved his gaze from his brother to a pair of boys who resembled each other very much. One of them had lighter brown hair than the other and had a cheerful disposition, while the other one was scowling. They both had a strange hair curl that protruded upwards. The boys must be their new neighbours, as they were standing in front of a beautifully-painted house with a couple of people unloading furniture from the trucks in front of it.

"Ve~! Fratello! Fratello!" the smiling one exclaimed.

"Fra-what?" Alfred asked.

"Fratello. It's Italian for brother," Alice told him.

Alfred and Matthew looked at each other in excitement. They had Italian neighbors!

"What?" the frowning one yelled at his brother. The boy whimpered as tears formed in his eyes. "Don't be a crybaby, fratello!"

"Err…"

"She's so pretty, fratello!" the happy one said. His voice was so high-pitched that even Alice wondered about his gender, yet his brother calling him fratello gave it away. He grabbed the hand of his brother and ran towards the three of them.

"Hello!" Matthew greeted.

"I'm Alfred, and this is Matthew!" Alfred continued. He and his brother stretched their hands for a welcoming handshake. The happy one took both of their hands and started shaking them frantically. Alice giggled at the sight of the surprised boys.

"Ve~! Nice to meet you! I'm Feliciano!" the boy chirped, still shaking their hands. The other one was surprisingly eating a tomato.

"I'm Lovino," the other one introduced. His voice was lower and harsher, and he pushed little Feliciano away to shake Alfred's and Matthew's hands.

"Nice to meet you both! Are you twins?" Alice asked. Feliciano and Lovino looked up at her and smiled.

"Ve~! What's a twin?" Feliciano chirped with a wide smile. "You're so pretty! What's your name?"

"Alice," she replied, patting Feliciano's head. "You're so cute, Feliciano! I thought you were a girl!"

Feliciano surprisingly didn't take that as an insult, for he laughed and hugged Alice's legs. "Grazie~!"

Lovino yelled at Feliciano in full Italian to stop hogging Alice because he wanted to hug her too. Unfortunately, no one, even Feliciano, understood what he said. Despite the frown that emerged on Lovino's face, Matthew swore that Alfred had an even grumpier expression. "Bah! This is annoying!" Lovino barked. "Feli, I'm going inside!"

"But, fratello! I want to make new friends!" Feliciano whined. Alice giggled once again.

"You're so cute, Feliciano," she said once again. "Invite Alfred and Matthew over when you finish moving in, okay? I have to bring them home, but invite them over so you can become good friends."

"Sì~!" Feliciano replied. Alice and the boys returned to the house. Matthew continued peeking through the window and heard Lovino yelling, "TOMATO!" at a very tall man while Feliciano yelled, "PASTA!" at the same person. He assumed that it was their father asking what snack they wanted. Alfred, however, was pouting as he watched Alice fix up the mess he made while humming a sweet tune. Soon enough, she noticed the frown on Alfred's face.

"Alfred, you will have time to become friends with Feliciano and Lovino, okay? I just had to bring the both of you inside because your parents don't want you two to go beyond the gates," she explained, worried that the boy was mad at her.

"Feliciano looks like a girl," Alfred remarked. He grimaced when Alice simply laughed at what he said.

"That's what makes him so cute!"

"So I'm not cute?" Alfred cried. Alice was taken aback as she noticed the genuine frustration the boy had. She smiled softly and sat beside him.

"Are you jealous of Feliciano?"

Alfred didn't have the courage to reply. Heroes were never jealous, after all.

"Alfred, you don't have to be. Feliciano's really adorable, okay? It's my first time to see a boy like him act all cutesy. And don't worry. I think you're very cute."

She kissed him on the forehead. "And Matthew is just as adorable as you."

Matthew turned away from the window and smiled at Alice. "Thank you!" He tightened his grip on Kumajirou once again as he saw his brother staring at Alice in that weird way again.

_I'm sure about this. Alfred, you like Alice. You look like dad when he looks at mom._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wanted to make Mattie smarter than he is. I mean, Canada is a rational thinker. Except when he gets angry when people mistake him for America. And if anyone asks, yes, it's possible for a six-year old to have a crush. One of my classmates did back when we were in preschool... he liked our teacher. XD And some of us quickly noticed. Sometimes kids are a bit smarter than they seem. And the man Feli and Lovi are yelling at is Grandpa Rome. :D They are new in the neighbourhood, so say hi to them! Chibitalia will forever be cute, so yeah! XD And I remembered the episode when Romano asked Belgium to kiss him until he became very flustered. Plus, he and Italy like pretty ladies, so I wrote that little scene for Lovino.

_Chapter Hint: She hated the slow loss of her abilities with every fiber of her being, and wished she could feel the same hatred for her brothers._

And I couldn't write the opposite of white magic because I just can't. Forgive me, but I have weird phobias. Plus, I hate being reminded of Voldemort. XD I promise for a better next chapter. :) Please R&R, no ouchie flames hopefully, and stay tuned! Only a few more chapters 'til they finally enter World Academy!

P.S. Did you guys hear about Gakuen Hetalia DS? :D


	7. Brothers

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Hetalia. *sniff sniff* I don't own Beyblade too. XD

**A/N: **Yay! Seventh chapter already! A few chapters left 'til World Academy time! XD I just can't wait to write them in high school. Yes, there is a Gakuen Hetalia DS because I saw a trailer on YouTube! I mean, releasing a PSP version is awesome (yay! I have a PSP!), but a DS? I seriously have to get a DS and not just for Kingdom Hearts! XD I'm not so sure if there's going to be an English version though. I hope there will be! And thank you guys for making this fic reach 2K hits! I'm so happy! Thank you guys so much!

So now you guys are aware of what's coming up in this chapter because of the hint I gave in the last. Good to know you guys read a/ns! :D I'm glad you guys found Matthew's smarts in the last chapter appealing and enjoyed the presence of the Italy Brothers too! There's more to come of those soon! Thanks to all who read, faved, and alerted! And shout outs to **Valkyrie99**, **XxilovechocolatexX**, **Maya**, **Japanese Sinister**, **Yanelle**, **Yuu**, **01LIVETOWRITE23**, and **can't-reach-beer** for the reviews! You guys just make me feel really happy, y'know? And I love being happy!

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 7_

Brothers

* * *

><p>Days continued passing and Alfred dreaded the cheers his parents made as the day of their departure to Canada approached. He tried his very best to convince Alice to join them. He even prayed even more intensely in church that she would join them on their trip to Canada. Their departure was the week's upcoming Tuesday, leaving Alfred with only two days left with Alice. He was halfway thankful that his parents had to work on Sundays. His mother was a successful businesswoman while his father was a busy manager. Sometimes the boys wondered why they had to work even on the weekends, despite their loose bosses and high salaries. But nevertheless, Alfred was thankful.<p>

He never did realize how Matthew observed him intently. He would often glance at him while Alfred was talking to Alice or simply marvelling her presence. Mostly, Matthew would just smile at his newest discovery, but never disclosed his observations to anyone. The stolen glances Alfred sent at Alice never came unnoticed by his brother. Out of consideration, Matthew told himself to keep silent. They were too young to know about "love" the way adults perceive it. It was unfortunate for them that Matthew was on the spot at understanding things. He often stumbled upon a couple of love struck couples in the park during the previous year. He spotted one of their teenage neighbours doing "things" he never did speak of because it was "adult stuff" that provoked their parents to cover their eyes when viewed in a movie they would watch together. Despite the secretive nature of older people, Matthew knew what they were doing.

As they left the church, Alice walked towards a beggar girl nearby and gave her a few coins and a heart warming smile. A wide smile appeared on the girl's face, and she gave Alice a bunch of small flowers weaved together into a pretty white necklace. Alfred's eyebrows drew up when he heard the girl say it was a special kind of necklace for special people and that her mother made a lot of those until she passed away a few days ago.

"It's wonderful," Alice sighed. She finally gave in and handed a certain amount of money to the girl and wore the necklace, inhaling the precious scent of the flowers while at it. "Thank you very much. And I hope you can recover from the loss of your mother."

"I'm trying, miss," the girl said, tears forming visibly in her eyes. "She was my only family."

Alice's eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed together. "I understand."

They left the little girl after a few minutes, leaving Alfred and Matthew speechless. It was their first time to encounter people in poverty. And they were both stunned that Alice understood losing her only family.

"Alice, why did you give her a little girl money? And what happened? Why are her clothes like that?" Alfred squeaked. They crossed the street before Alice replied.

"Alfred, sometimes there are people who aren't as lucky as you boys. There are people who don't have that much money, so they couldn't afford clothes, a place to stay, and even food! Her mother is also..."

"Dead," Matthew finished. Alice looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry, Alice. Teacher taught us that in school. Alfred's not listening sometimes. That's why he doesn't know that there are some people who are poor."

Alice gave him a proud nod. "I'm impressed, Matthew. You're really smart. Anyway, sometimes you have to show a little kindness to people, even if they can be strangers sometimes. Although be cautious. Sometimes there are people who make a show to trick you."

"How do you know she's not tricking you?" Alfred asked. The girl shook her head.

"Alfred, you will feel it. I can't explain how, but I'm sure you will understand and do the same thing once you grow older."

"Oh, and what did you mean by understanding that her mom was her only family? Right you have brothers?"

Alice felt knots form in her stomach. Explaining that would bring back complicated memories. She was thankful that Matthew and Alfred started talking about the lesson in school that the former was referring to. Alfred argued that he was paying attention and their teacher didn't teach such a thing, but Matthew begged to differ. Alice simply laughed as she led them towards their neighbourhood. The boys needed some early life lessons, after all. She wouldn't be around them soon enough, so she might as well endow them with some lessons that parents would expect them to learn on their own.

"By the way, Alice, those flowers smell nice," Alfred said. "You look prettier with that necklace too."

"Thank you, Alfred." Two days. In just two days, Alice would say goodbye to the sweet boy who made her feel special for two weeks.

* * *

><p>"Ai yah… don't get so emotional," Yao joked. He poured some tea for Kiku, who suddenly annoyed him less lately ever since their new channels arrived. The boy was busy watching some Japanese cartoon while hugging a toy panda. Now it was Yao's turn to get jealous. Alice laughed at the Chinese man's predicament.<p>

"Stop watching your silly cartoon first, aru! I made tea! Drink instead of watching that boy throw sharp tops, aru!" he snapped. Kiku shot a glare at him and grabbed the teacup.

"It's not a cartoon!" he retorted. "It's called anime! And it's Beyblade!"

"Let him watch his… err… anime, am I right?" Kiku nodded in approval as Alice grinned proudly to annoy Yao even further. "Let him watch. And I'm not getting emotional."

The Chinese man let out an obnoxious guffaw. "You're going to miss Alfred, aru. I know it."

"And so what? He reminds me of Peter," she sniped. "He was more of a brother to me than my real brothers were, save for Peter. Peter is still a baby, after all."

"Why did you leave him in Opium country anyway, aru?" Alice shot Yao a glare that was surprisingly less scary than Kiku's.

"Don't call my country Opium. Just because our countries had histories doesn't give you the right to call it that. Anyway, my father is still alive. He allowed me to leave because he knows you may help me in my little predicament. He can handle taking care of Peter, even though my brothers can be such arses."

Yao screeched and hoped Kiku wasn't listening to their conversation. "Your sailor mouth, aru!"

Alice gasped and placed her hand on her lips. "Oh. Sorry. Well, you know how upset I am with my brothers. Especially Scott. He hates me. He hated me since we were children and never stopped reminding me. I never did anything to him!" she yelled. "And mother's death is not a reason for them to get drunk and play around with magic and potions to mess up my life!"

"Neechan… is that how you turned into a girl?" Kiku squeaked. Yao's face was still flustered and sweaty because of his anxiety that Kiku might probably learn profanity from Alice's mouth, but his expression quickly transformed into a sympathetic one.

"Yes, Kiku. My brothers are hard drunkards. When my mother died, they were just as devastated as I am. Since they weren't minors anymore, they decided to drink. A lot. I hated it. For a week, they drank and experienced heavy hangovers. Seven days with only those... imagine that! Haha, I despised them during those days! They pushed me around, threw bottles at me, shouted at my face, abused me physically… all those horrible things…"

Yao and Kiku looked at each other with sad expressions. "And then they decided to poke a little fun at me. Scott started taunted me and said I was a loser at magic… he was just jealous that I could actually see unicorns and other mythical creatures, and he pointed his wand at me and cursed me… turning me into a girl… and William… damn him… chose a random curse and that made me lose my ability to age. I had a fault too… I drank that evening even though I was a minor, and they blackmailed me into staying or they'd tell father. Little did I know that Nicholas slipped a potion in my previous drink that would make any temporary spell or curse casted upon me become permanent…"

Kiku almost spat his tea in surprise. Yao nodded. He knew the story.

"And that is why I'm here. Father grounded them and casted a charm around the house that would prevent them to sneak in any liquor. He also became bitter towards me for a few days. I disobeyed the law because I drank, but I couldn't help it. I was frustrated, and a little drink wouldn't hurt. But then it caused the curses to become permanent. I'm such an idiot… a bloody idiot…"

"Not your fault, neechan," Kiku said. He and Yao couldn't take the sight of Alice weeping again. Kiku had the courage to stop her from another session because he knew Yao barely slept a wink every night just to search for a cure to end Alice's woes. "You lost your mother. It's natural."

"But if I haven't tried to drink, I would just be Alice for a few fair days and not forever," she answered. The Japanese boy glared at her.

"Instead of complaining, just move on from that, neechan!" he barked. "It happened already, so stop wishing that it didn't! And Yao-san is working hard to help you. Be happy about that! Think, neechan! If you didn't turn into Alice, you wouldn't become close friends with me and Yao-san! You wouldn't have met Alfred and Matthew too!"

Those words that slipped off the Japanese boy's tongue affected Alice's negative-mindedness and made her feel guilty. How could she think of those things? Now Kiku shouted. She provoked the calm boy's rare anger. Yao would also get angry, for he disliked seeing Kiku frustrated. The boy's words were truthfully spot-on.

"I-I'm sorry, neechan."

"Don't be. You're right, Kiku. I'm the one who must apologize to both you and Yao. Thank you for everything," she said, sniffing. A tear cascaded down her cheek as she grabbed Kiku and Yao into a hug. "You were both so generous to me."

Yao laughed. "It's no problem, aru. I owe your father a ton of money, to be honest, aru! Right now I'm planning a business and the money he gave to me was more than enough, aru! The least I could do was to help you, right?"

"It's a shame I had to burden you. I scanned every possible book for cures… yet I couldn't find anything…"

"Neechan, sometimes you need other people to help you," Kiku told her.

Alice gave the boy a warm smile. "Kiku, can you promise me one thing?"

The boy stared at her with his curious brown eyes.

"You know Alfred, right?"

Kiku nodded. "He's my classmate. But he doesn't know me that much."

"When I leave, take care of Alfred and Matthew."

"Ai yah… you seriously care for that Alfred Jones boy now, aru," Yao said in annoyance.

A look of contemplation appeared on Kiku's face before he finally gave a last nod and smiled. "I promise, neechan. Matthew is nice to me, so it's easy to become friends with them."

"Nice to you? Then why doesn't he know you live in this neighbourhood?" Yao spat. Soon enough, Kiku "accidentally" spilled tea on Yao, making him run around the living room, screaming, "HOT, ARU!"

* * *

><p>"Why won't we just make a potion that will turn you into a boy, aru?" Yao asked the next day. He was busy fixing sushi for Kiku's breakfast.<p>

"Yao, I already drank three vials of potions that would reverse my gender... and frankly, they didn't work out the way I wanted! I turned into a boy, alright... but not into my old self!" she snapped. "I turned into a scrawny ginger, a bulky German, and a... dare I say it... a hairy fat man! Ugh! And when I tried the spell, nothing happened! It would only work if I was born a female! Counter curses don't work for this sorcery my brother did to me! Anyway, the real potion that could cure this is ancient. That's why I came to you!"

"Ancient? I'm not that old, aru!"

"You've been alive for thousands of years!"

"That's not the point, aru! I'm not that old, aru! I'm seventeen, aru! Seventeen!"

"Neechan… you don't hate your brothers that much… do you?" Kiku asked the next day. Apparently, the boy had a restless night thinking about her family life. Alice shook her head.

"I don't hate them that much. No matter what I do, they are my brothers. We may not be in good terms, especially now that they decided to plague my life, but they are still my brothers. They actually apologised before I left and even hoped that I could turn back into Arthur. I don't really know if their latter statement was genuine because they knew they did wrong or just because they could have an easier time picking on me as Arthur." She laughed and sipped her cup of Earl Grey tea. "My anger overcame me so I didn't really watch my words last night."

"Hahahaha! Like you ever did watch them, aru!" Yao taunted from the kitchen. A loud crash followed afterwards, causing Kiku to snicker.

"Yao-san, you need help?"

"No! No need, aru! I'm just going to... AI YAH!"

And so Kiku was the only one able to eat the special sushi breakfast Yao made. Kiku obviously liked them, but watched anime after finishing his breakfast without complimenting Yao, much to the latter's chagrin. Alice checked the calendar and realized it was already Monday. Sighing, she left for the guest room to search for the last story she could read to the boys. In all honesty, she would miss them. At first, Yao convinced her to babysit them because she wanted to do something instead of simply freeload in his house, despite the man insisting he would never consider her a freeloader in his home. Alice never thought that she would grow fond of Matthew and Alfred. And the weight on her shoulders doubled when she remembered that Alfred and Matthew became fond of her too... especially Alfred.

Alice brushed her fingertips through the spines of her books on the bookcase in front of her. If she could, she would read every special story a child must hear to the boys. But now she couldn't choose. Especially now that she didn't want to leave a lame mark on their lives. She loved her time with the boys, no doubt.

She felt a sting on her forefinger and she quickly pulled away. Alice checked the book she last touched and smiled.

"I guess I'm going to bring Alfred to a special place after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The flower necklace the little girl gave in this chapter is a sampaguita necklace. Usually they sell those at churches in the Philippines and I love the scent. I couldn't bear to leave the sampaguita necklace my mother bought when we had to leave Philippines. I dunno... just had to write that here? Even though the setting is not in Philippines. Haha, sorry for my randomness or my weirdness. XD And the part where Arthur tried to drink even though he is still a minor... well, a ton of teens I know do that a lot lately. Some of them are even my friends. Ugh, I have no idea why they do that... probably because they are boys. I don't have any idea on how boys think...

nd I didn't make that "turn back to Arthur" thing easy for Alice. So yeah. XD

Frankly, Arthur and his brothers aren't that in good terms in this fic. But they started treating each other better after the whole "Arthur turned to Alice" thing. I mean, blood is thicker than water. It will always be. Scott is Scotland, obviously. XD William is Wales, and Nicholas is Northern Ireland. Peter is, well, Sealand! But he's still a baby in this chapter. Sorry for my freakishly long a/n in this chapter! Please R&R, no ouchie flames hopefully, and stay tuned! :)


	8. Illusions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or Aladdin or Peter Pan or the Powerpuff Girls. Hahaha!

**A/N: **We had a surprise party yesterday so I couldn't update this last night. I got so tired! Whoo! To Yanelle, I actually wore a sampaguita necklace before. I loved the smell! I just wanted to add it randomly. XD Oh, and I guess it's Nicholas' drunken state. It's like, they were too drunk to even notice what magic they were using against Arthur. I hope that clears things out! :D

So this chapter... I think this is the crappiest one I have written yet. I can't describe magic even if I tried. So to avoid confusion, Alice sucks them into a magic book that you can use to imagine many worlds. And you can imagine things in it to appear too. So yeah, sorry for the crappy chapter! Thanks to all who read, faved, and alerted! And shout outs to **Valkyrie99**, **xxEu-chan**, **Lachan**, **EmiriiChanDesu**, **JulietGivesUp**, **XxilovechocolatexX**, **vodkas sister**, **Japanese Sinister**, **can't-reach-beer**, **Yanelle**, and **coolbunnyboo** for reviewing! You guys just made my day! I'm really sorry that I didn't update this sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 8_

Illusions

* * *

><p>"Al, don't be sad."<p>

"How can't I, Mattie? It's our last day with Alice."

"She'll visit again, right?"

Alice heard Alfred's consecutive remarks about his hopes to have her visit again. Another metaphorical knot formed in her stomach as she wasn't so sure on how she could possibly drop by every month. Alfred started saying that it was her responsibility, since she was their babysitter. Matthew had to pop his positive bubble by making a reference from the movie they watched on the previous day.

"Like Mary Poppins, she'll leave," Matthew said, trying his best not to sound harsh. The sight of tears forming in Alfred's eyes scared him.

"But she can come back," he quickly added. "I'm sure Alice likes us enough to visit us when she gets the chance."

"That's right. I'm going to visit you two when I get the chance."

Alfred's eyes lit up as Alice handed him a cup of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows. He enjoyed the drink very much, especially because Alice made it just for him. Matthew blew his drink and sipped a few amounts of hot chocolate before settling his cup on the coffee table.

"Alice, why are you here in America?" Matthew asked.

"I just had to fix something here. Get a medication," she replied. Alfred almost choked on a marshmallow.

"Don't tell me you're sick and dying!" he cried. Matthew's eyes widened like two glass plates as Alice looked at him in surprise.

"No, I am definitely not greeting my death bed," she answered. "Please, Alfred, don't tell me you're keen on my death."

"NO!" Alfred exclaimed. "I don't wanna lose you!"

Alice fought the blush that insisted to become visible on her cheeks. "It's "don't want" and not wanna, Alfred."

The boy pouted and took in some more hot chocolate. "I still don't wanna."

* * *

><p>At five o'clock in the afternoon, Alice decided to bring Alfred and Matthew on the special trip she planned. Alfred became very excited and attempted to change his clothes to look more presentable until Alice told him that there would be a lot of clothes at the place they would visit. Matthew asked if she would buy them things and told her it wasn't necessary. She told them to stop worrying and took their hands. They went into their room and sat on the floor together.<p>

"What? This is special?" Alfred asked.

Alice laughed softly and took out a thin, leather-bound book and opened it on a random page. Alfred held Matthew's hands tightly and grabbed Alice's, surprising the girl. She was about to tell him to do it...

"Close your eyes."

They did as they were told. Alice had to make sure that Alfred wasn't peeking. Once they closed their eyes, she took a deep breath and shut hers as well. She placed her hand on a crisp page of the open book.

"Intrare," she whispered.

They felt a quick rush of wind encircle them for a short moment. The carpeted floor they knelt upon suddenly vanished and was replaced by a field of grass and soil. Alfred was first to open his eyes, and he couldn't hold back an amazed gasp. Matthew shared the same reaction a second afterwards.

They were in a very wide grass field with a nearby lake and a lovely view of gigantic mountains. There were huge trees that surrounded them in the west with the leaves and branches swaying along the lovely breeze that passed. Light cirrus clouds glided gracefully in the sky as the rays of sunlight tickled their skins. Alice smiled – it was paradise.

"Wow... how did we get here?" Alfred squeaked.

"Magic. I told you to believe in it, didn't I?" Alice asked jokingly. But it was definitely true.

It was a book her mother gave her before dying. Arthur was very frustrated during his mother's last days and cried in the hospital as his mother slept. He would look at her pale face and closed eyes before gripping the sheets in annoyance. This would wake her up and make them have a heart to heart conversation. Arthur experienced a whirlwind of emotions while conversing with his mother. The woman noticed and decided to give him the treasure of their magical family.

"_M-mum..."_

"_Arthur, I know this book is supposed to be passed to the eldest in the family... but I want you to have it," she said in a gentle tone. She kissed Arthur's forehead as the boy marvelled upon the golden, leather-bound book on his hands. He traced his fingers on the cover and winced._

"_Mum, this is your family's book of illusions. I can't just–"_

"_It was given to me for a reason, Arthur. I'm giving it to you and that's final. And if you lose it, it will always return to you." The woman forced a weak smile. Arthur couldn't help but stare at her shining green eyes that made his mother look as beautiful as she was back when she was still healthy. It took away any attention to her pale face and frail body. And he was happy that he shared the same eyes his mother had._

"Really? This must be a dream!" Matthew said, still doubting the possibility. Alfred didn't care and started droning on and on about things he wanted to see. Alice grimaced – the book would eventually make Alfred's little wishes come true. She was thankful that the magic was only applicable within the book, or else she might face a fifty foot eagle in reality because Alfred wanted it as a "harmless" pet.

"And I also want to see a whale! I want a whale so I can put it in the aquarium!" he yelled. Matthew looked at him in disbelief.

"Al, you do know that a whale is big, right?" he asked. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah! But the Powerpuff Girls got to keep the whale in their house!"

"But they had to free it because it was too big! So don't wish for a whale because we can't keep one!"

"Whatever! I still want a whale!"

Alice laughed and stood up and raised her arms as she basked in paradise. She took a deep breath to take in the fresh air around her. Alfred noticed her moment of bliss and gave a small smile. "Hey, Alice! What are we gonna do now?"

The girl bowed her head to meet the young boy's gaze before giving a smirk. "You wanted to be pirates, didn't you?"

Alfred and Matthew nodded, although the latter looked scared compared to his excited brother.

* * *

><p>Alice felt very satisfied with her decision. She knew that the boys loved adventure and experiencing thrills. By that, she tapped into the book's magical core and made a gigantic pirate ship appear at the lake. Pretending to have no idea of the turn of events, she led the boys inside the ship and found a treasure chest filled with pirate clothes that surprisingly fit them perfectly. Matthew still had his doubts, asking Alice often if they were dreaming. Before she could reply, Alfred would either attempt to steer the ship or tackled Matthew.<p>

They travelled through the lake and found different lands that reminded Alice of her History lessons. That made her miss going to school for a moment. They saw land that resembled shores or beaches. Others had docks, but Alice made sure that there would be no other person to appear in their trip. It was quite tricky for her to control the setting around them because the book of illusions she owned was supposed to be passed down to the most capable magician of the family.

"Alice, look! Smoke!" Alfred exclaimed. Alice gasped as she turned the steering wheel towards a tiny island that reminded her faintly of what she imagined Neverland to look like. It made her feel like Captain Hook as she led their crimson-coloured ship towards it. She listened to Alfred's whining because he wanted to steer the ship while Matthew reasoned with him. The Canadian told him he was too inexperienced to manage a boat, let alone a ship. He added jokingly that Alfred was also too short.

"Stop calling me short!" he snapped. "I promise I'll get taller than you, Mattie! I promise to you and Alice that I will!" He was still bitter that Alice kept things out of his reach, and now Matthew provoked him to complain about his height. A laugh escaped Alice's lips.

"Alfred, of course you'll grow taller. You're just seven years old. Imagine how tall you would turn out to be once you become seventeen."

He grinned widely and ran at the side of the ship to marvel the beauty of the sea, not knowing it was simply an illusion of the book. "Are we in the Atlantic?"

"Err... no..." Alice whispered, steering to the left. She had to find a good place to dock the ship, remembering the first time she had pirate adventures in this book. She was still a five-year old Arthur when he and Scott sat on the ship while watching their father manoeuvre the ship. Nicholas and William were busy playing with wooden swords while their mother gave directions. Alice winced at the memory, remembering that Scott almost threw Arthur overboard and made sharks appear in the sea by just thinking about it. She shook the thought off before she could think of sharks again. They might appear again because the book could make them do so.

Finally, she found a nice spot in the shoreline of the island and dropped the anchor before they left to journey through the island. It had an unnatural number of palm trees that created a tropical ambience. She paced for a short moment at the sight of unruly bushes blocking their path. She had to concentrate or else the magic wouldn't work. Soon enough, they heard rustling sounds and their path cleared up. Luckily, Matthew and Alfred were busy admiring the clear cerulean sea to even notice.

"Boys, I think we should go there! There might be treasure!" she said, hoping to catch their attention. Alfred excitedly ran through the path where the bushes formerly where while Matthew walked with Alice, both watching Alfred in awe.

"Alice, am I dreaming?"

She looked at him with an unreadable expression. "It's an illusion, Matthew."

"So it's like a dream, right?"

"If you say so, Matthew."

* * *

><p>Matthew stayed silent in the duration of their entire walk, trying to think about how they ended up at a place like this. He couldn't believe the events. They only closed their eyes! How could they possibly land in a tranquil utopia filled with mysteries? Alfred, on the other hand, didn't let questions cross his mind as he followed the sandy road. Matthew watched his brother and wondered how he allowed things like these to pass. It made him curious, so why wasn't Alfred wondering like him?<p>

It took him five minutes to realize Alfred was missing and Alice was panicking.

"Oh God, oh God! Alfred! Where are you?" she cried. Matthew's eyes widened in surprise.

"Alice? What happened?" he squeaked. Alice looked at him worriedly.

"Your brother was walking ahead of us. When I just took a short glance at the sky, he suddenly vanished when I turned back to watch him!" she replied shakily. She took Matthew's hand, which was as sweaty as hers. They both called for Alfred, having their voices change drastically. Matthew's voice became raspy but pitched even higher whilst Alice's trembled even more.

"Al! Come out!"

"I'm behind you!"

In the midst of palm trees, Alfred was found sitting below one with a lamp at hand and an apple on the other.

"It's funny! The trees have both apple and oranges on it! So cool!"

Alice and Matthew ran towards him and tackled him in a hug.

"Alfred F. Jones, never run off like that!" Alice yelped. Instead of receiving an apology, Alfred gave out a laugh.

"Don't be silly! I always come back to you! I just wanted to check things out! And I found this cool lamp and a ge–"

"Don't be silly? Do you think I'm being silly right now?" she snapped. Alfred was wide-eyed in shock. He had no idea where he was, but Alice did. She knew that getting lost in the book was troublesome. Although time seemed to pass slowly, they were still following the time in the real world. Alice had to get them out before their parents arrived.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You better be," Matthew added. "I was worried sick!"

Alfred snorted and hugged his brother. "You're not sick!"

It was heart warming for the golden-haired Brit to see the brothers laugh together again. They both took her hands and pulled her through the clear trail of sand and soil with carefree faces. "Let's find the treasure, Alice!"

"Let's."

They soon found a treasure chest plated in bronze and silver with a large key beside it. Alfred eagerly grabbed it and yelled in surprise when the key started diminishing in size. He also took the pleasure of opening the chest, smiling when he took out toys, hats, coins, and other paraphernalia.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Wow, a diamond ring!" Matthew added.

Alice smiled. It was her treasure chest. Their family usually took trips in the book to pass the time in rainy days, and the last time Arthur had visited the book, he kept all his favourite things in a chest before his brothers could get their hands on them. He also ensured that only his presence would reveal the treasure chest. She watched Alfred be amazed with a set of wooden toy soldiers with different faces. It was Arthur's favourite toy set in his childhood.

"Can I have 'em?" he asked. Hesitation almost surfaced from Alice's thoughts until she remembered that she wasn't a young boy anymore.

"I-I guess... it's in a treasure chest, after all," she replied. It would be in good hands, she thought. It was Alfred, after all.

"Can I have this diamond ring too?" Matthew asked. Alice nodded, knowing it wasn't actually diamond. It was a magic ring that made its wearer charming. She remembered her time as Arthur, where he tried wearing it to keep his brothers from bullying him because of the artificial charming points he would get from the ring. He passed the day without a painful word uttered to him by his siblings, but his mother told him to take it off. She told him he was charming as he was and he didn't need the ring.

Because of the magic the book had, Alfred managed to summon up a fifty foot eagle that Alice had a hard time to ebb away. They travelled through the island and found very weird and funny artefacts and things even Alice didn't encounter during her past visits. But then, a pirate setting wasn't the only one she went through. She remembered vaguely one time that she placed herself at the walkway of London's Tower Bridge. As Arthur, he enjoyed the height and the view of the busy city despite knowing it was a simple illusion. He still liked the scenery of London no matter what. Arthur often found solace in the book while his mother was in the hospital. He disliked staying in the real world because of his brothers and his mother's illness.

After a tiring roam around the little island, they settled in a clear field on top of a plateau as the sun started setting. Matthew fell asleep and curled into a ball, muttering about Kumajirou and pancakes. Alfred, however, looked at the scenery around him. He liked the view of the sea below him and the tangerine sky with clouds huddling together.

"Alice, what are genies?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because I rubbed a lamp earlier and there was this ghost-thing that appeared," he explained. "I got scare – uhh, surprised so I just asked it to go away. It told me to wish for his freedom so I did."

Alice gawked. "What? Seriously? There's a genie here?"

"What is that anyway?" Alfred asked. Alice was surprised that he had no idea what a genie was.

"Don't you know Aladdin?" The boy shook his head to answer. "Oh, goodness. A genie is a being that can grant wishes!"

Alfred pouted. "What? Why didn't I wish for something better? I should have wished for a giant burger! Or at least, I should have wished for you to stay with me forever."

Alfred didn't know how heartbreaking his words were. Alice returned at her gaze at the sky, trying to hold back tears. She knew she was going to miss the boy. And there was a small chance that she would stay in America for a long time.

"Just believe in magic, Alfred. I promise I'll be with you forever. Just believe in it."

Before she knew it, Alfred was yawning and smiling at her. He gave her one last hug before deciding to sleep. And as the sun of the fantasy world they were in was replaced by the moon, Alice placed her hands on the heads of the sleeping boys.

"Exitus."

A blinding light flashed before Alice's eyes before she found herself sitting on the carpeted floor of the boys' room. She checked the bedside table for the clock and saw it was already seven in the evening. She took a glance at the book and saw a page with the picture of their campsite fading away, as her toy soldiers and treasure chest sat on the hill where Alfred left them.

She carried Alfred and Matthew into their respective beds and gave them a kiss on their foreheads. Alfred squirmed in his bed afterwards.

"I promise I'll come back."

Without thinking it through, Alice took the book of illusions her mother gave her and whispered words on the first page. Black words that mirrored her mutters wrote themselves on the page before fading away into invisibility. Alice sighed and placed it below Alfred's pillow carefully, hoping that he would see it tomorrow.

She took Kumajirou from Matthew's bedside table and casted a charm on it. Soon, the white bear sprang into life and blinked its beady eyes at Alice.

"Take care of Matthew," she told the bear. The bear blinked again. Alice returned Kumajirou in Matthew's grasp, and the magical bear hugged its owner. Alice left the room, clutching her chest.

_Mum said that I'll always find my way back to my book. So that means I'll always find my way back to you, Alfred. Take care in Canada._

* * *

><p>The next day, Matthew woke up to a sobbing Alfred.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Last chapter where Chibimerica and Chibicanada see Alice. CHIBI. So, yeah... Alice did that because she had no idea how to face Alfred before his departure. I mean, I remembered the time my mom said she's leaving for Philippines for a few weeks. I cried a lot. She made me sleep before she left... and when I woke up, she was at the airport already... and I cried my eyes out. When she came back, she told me how hard it was for her to face me crying and telling her not to leave. No kid wants to see someone they love leave. Or in Alfred's case, he doesn't want to leave someone he loves.

Oh, and yes, Kumajirou is ALIVEEEEEEEEEE~! I wanted him alive. XD Although he'd be sorta Toy Story-ish, not revealing he's alive to his owner. XD Sorry again for this sucky chapter. I promise the next one would be better. Dragon boss cameo again and the first part of World Academy W life!

I'm also making a new USUK fic for April 23 *wiggles eyebrows to see who knows why* and, well... I dunno. I'm just sharing this. XD

Thanks for reading! Please R&R, no flames hopefully, and stay tuned!


	9. Hopes Gone and Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. *sad* Also don't own Mary Poppins.

**A/N: **Because it is officially April 23 from where I sit, I want to greet you all Happy St. George's Day! That means... Happy Birthday to our favourite empire/privateer/knight/gentleman/magician/drunk/country, England! :D Whew, that was a mouthful.

Was the last chapter seriously that sad? I had no idea. XD Ehhk, I'm weird, sorry. Oh, and I'm doing major cleanup with this fic. I'm going to remove the Part I stuff because I decided to remove it. XD Plus I'm going to check the spelling.

Since it's Iggy's birthday, I decided to make this chapter waaaaaaaaay longer than I planned. The last part was supposed to be in Chapter 10... but I wanted to add some suspense. XD Forgive me. I suck at writing time shifts. ._. Oh, and thank you to all who read this fic and supported it! I can't believe I got over 3K hits! :D You guys are so awesome! Thanks to all who read, faved, and alerted! And shout outs to **Yanelle**, **Valkyrie99**, **JulietGivesUp**, **RedCaptain**, **Tavii**, **Japanese Sinister**, **NanaMii148**, **The UK's Only**, **EmiriiChanDesu**, and **coolbunnyboo** for the reviews! And sorry to coolbunnyboo because I wasn't able to call earlier! I still have no load, and I miss you more! Enjoy the chapter, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 9_

Hopes Gone and Back

* * *

><p>"You left them just like that, aru?" Yao screeched. He gripped his ponytail in frustration as he watched Alice hold back tears on the couch. It was already exasperating for the Chinese man that Kiku was completely obsessed with animes and barely touched his Japanese writing books. Now, he had to deal with Alice and her whining.<p>

"Ai yah, Alice! You are crazy like your father, aru! You keep using magic without thinking things through, aru! What's wrong with you?"

"It's not like revealing magic is a crime," she snapped, clutching a couch pillow even tighter. "And they are still children. I wanted to take them in a special place... paradise... even if it was nonexistent, at least they had an adventure. And they would just conclude in the end that it was just a dream.

"Still! You don't understand, do you, aru? I'm talking about how bad this is for Alfred, aru! The kid likes you, aru! You just left him like that? Go visit him tomorrow, aru! Before he leaves!"

Alice shook her head. "No! I can't face him... he'll beg me to go with him..."

"So, what's the problem? Ai yah, you have to tell him personally that you will miss him, aru! That you're coming back! Not leave him with more mysteries, aru! You're crazy, aru! You and your family, aru! You don't know how to handle children and family, aru!"

"Then where exactly is Kiku, Yao?" she retorted venomously. The Chinese man's eyes widened before he went on a searching spree for the little Japanese.

Alice sighed and buried her face on the pillow she held tightly. Of course she knew that she could possibly scar Alfred for life. But she had no choice. Leaving like that would ensure her from seeing Alfred's tear-filled face. She knew. She knew her heart would break at the sight of Alfred crying. It would be better to leave him in that way. He would just assume their little adventure was all a dream. That they had fallen asleep when Alice requested them to close their eyes. And that she wouldn't come the next day because she knew that they were leaving.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones gave her a thousand dollars for her two weeks of babysitting. It surprised her that they gave her that much. Yao did tell her that the Jones family was one of the richest families in the neighbourhood. She decided to use the money for Peter, and it tore her heart even more to know that she came to love Alfred and Matthew like her own brothers.

"Kiku! Where are you, aru? Don't scare me, aru!"

Alice brushed away her own tears before joining Yao in his search for Kiku. They went through many rooms and even double checked Kiku's room. His room was very clean with all his toy pandas lined up on his bed. Yao decided to check upon the magical rooms within the house that he concealed, wondering how Kiku managed to enter one if he did.

"I check the west side of the house, I check east. Go, aru! Kiku must not get into that room with those freaky nightmare creatures, aru! The shape shifting monster thing might turn into an oni, aru!"

Without any knowledge on what exactly an oni is, Alice ran towards the door at the farthest edge of Yao's house. She recalled Yao berating Kiku to avoid entering that room at all costs. Knowing Kiku's tendency to contravene Yao's pleads, she reached the solid metal door with a mysterious dragon-shaped doorknob. She exhaled and went to turn the door knob until–

"Ai yah! Don't touch that, aru!"

"Yao? I thought you were–"

"Yes, I was supposed to go there, but I remembered, aru! Maybe Kiku wanted to see–"

Yao pushed Alice away from the door and stroked the head of the dragon-shaped doorknob. In front of her eyes, the dragon sprang to life and puffed a light amount of smoke which transformed into a fireball. Yao reached for the fiery piece. "Don't worry, aru. This isn't painful fire."

He captured the fireball and poked a finger on it. Alice was surprised that the fire engulfed his forefinger. Yao grimaced in discomfort as he started moulding the fireball into a key. He looked like a child playing with clay dough!

"W-what sorcery is that?" Alice asked. Yao remained concentrated on moulding the blade of the key.

"If you touched that door knob without stroking the head, it will burn your fingers, aru. And this is how to get the key, aru."

Alice was amazed as Yao managed to create a fireball into a key. Soon, the key altered its fiery state into a golden, metal key. Yao unlocked the door and grinned at the sight of Kiku.

"Kiku, aru!"

After taking a step into the room, Alice quickly stopped. Green scales and sharp, greying claws captured her attention, making her heart palpitate in horror. Two red, glowing eyes met hers.

"Don't be afraid, aru. This is the dragon I told you about, aru."

"He's nice," Kiku whispered. Alice looked at the boy in horror. Kiku walked up to her and grabbed her hand to lead her closer to the dragon, but Yao carried Kiku and told Alice to leave with them. She sighed in relief as the metal door slammed behind her before a loud clinking sound was heard. She turned back to see the key turn into fire and dissolving away in the mist.

"Kiku, I know you're interested in dragon, but don't do that again," Yao said, bending down to Kiku's height. The Japanese boy nodded.

"Hai. I'm sorry, Yao-san. I just saw the door open. I saw a shadow go to that room. So I followed it."

"D-dragon?" Alice asked.

"Yes, the one I told you about, aru. The reason why I'm immortal is because of that dragon," Yao snapped. "Anyway, it's late. Let's go to sleep. Kiku, you should also turn off the television if you decide to chase after a shadow, aru! My business is still small, aru!"

Typical of Yao to change back into a carping guardian. Kiku snorted, but Alice was shocked that Yao found the television more of a priority rather than a shadow. But at least Yao straightforwardly handles Kiku. Alice still felt guilt within herself, knowing that Alfred would look for her when he wakes up.

* * *

><p>"A-Al... don't c-cry..."<p>

Matthew was already in tears by just watching his brother bawl his eyes out. At five in the morning, he didn't expect to wake up in darkness with his sobbing brother on the floor. He remained speechless at the sight of Alfred crying. It almost seemed impossible for sunny personalities like Alfred to cry just like that, especially because they were still children. He couldn't think of anything to say but that, and he hugged Alfred, hoping it was enough comfort.

"S-she m-made us sle-sleep... s-so she'd l-le-leave..."

"She doesn't want to see you cry like this," Matthew whispered.

"B-but still! Mattie... Mattie... I ne-never t-told her..."

"Told her what?"

"I'll miss her! T-that I will miss her! And that she's the best babysitter in the world! And that she's prettier than all the girls in school and even prettier than the nurse in school..."

On Matthew's bed, the newly charmed Kumajirou blinked as he watched his owner pat Alfred's back. It tilted its head in an angle to observe. Alfred continued sobbing about Alice, while Matthew had no idea how to stop Alfred. Kumajirou remembered what the blonde girl told him. To take care of Matthew. Kumajirou tumbled off the bed and pretended to be a lifeless teddy bear once again when he gained Matthew's attention.

"Oh, tart. Kumajirou fell off th– "

Matthew raised a brow, surprised that his bear was pointing at something. He turned his head and saw a lump on Alfred's bed. Matthew stood up and removed the pillow and saw the book Alice had the previous day.

"The book..."

Alfred sniffled once more before grabbing the book and hugging it. "The only th-thing Alice l-le-left..."

Matthew tapped his chin in thought. "If she left it... does that mean she left it for you?"

Alfred's eyes widened. Maybe... just maybe, there was something...

He opened the book and gasped at the sight of beautifully written words.

_Dearest Alfred,_

_I'm sorry that I have to leave you with only this. I hope you enjoyed our last day together. You don't know how special you and Matthew are to me. Thank you for making me feel special too. I enjoyed reading stories to you and watching you and Matthew play together. If I could only stay a little longer in America, I would continue babysitting you once you return from Canada. But I have to return to London because I still have a family there. I have to take care of my youngest brother and return to my father. _

_I promise we'll meet again. I know we will. This book is proof. You may not understand it now, but one day you will. Just remember to believe in magic. If you believe in magic, you will always find me. I will never forget you, Alfred. Like Mary Poppins, I would never forget the children I took care of. But unlike her, I am not afraid to admit that I love you and Matthew, even though I know it would hurt me to leave you. _

_Take care in Canada, alright? Enjoy, and don't drink too many cans of cola or eat too many burgers, okay? And if you want to see me in Canada, just place this book below your pillow before sleeping._

_Thank you so much, Alfred F. Jones. I hope to see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Alice Kirkland_

"W-why are you looking at a blank page?" Matthew screeched. Alfred tore his eyes away from the page and glanced at his brother in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Alice wrote me a letter!"

"She didn't write anything, Alfred! Stop imagining things!" the boy snapped. He was shivering in fear. In confusion. He couldn't understand the chain of events. He convinced himself that the adventure they had last night was a dream, and that Alfred was just imagining things.

"Sorry, Mattie. I was just imagining." Alfred gave Matthew a hug as he dropped the book. He didn't like seeing his brother scared. But Alfred knew the message was real... just as real as magic.

_Alice, please come back._

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we're all set?" Mr. Jones asked. His wife nodded and went inside the car. Matthew and Alfred were already sitting inside, both with mixed emotions. Matthew was looking at the view outside the window, mentally bidding farewell to their house for the entire summer. Alfred, however, hugged the book tightly while his brother gave him a weak smile. "Al, don't be sad. I'm here. And Alice promised to come back."<p>

"Mattie..."

* * *

><p>"Mattie... dude! Thanks for the help! Now Kiku's gonna pay up!"<p>

"Uhh... he's Japanese... don't you have any mercy, eh? You're making your best friend pay you five dollars even though his allowance is–"

After eleven years, Alfred was pretty happy that he would now begin his year as a junior at the World Academy W. He, in his five and ten inches towering height of glory, wrapped his arm around his brother with a very wide grin. Matthew pushed his arm away, almost pulling off Alfred's bomber jacket.

"C'mon, he's rich! He's our neighbor and even you're wondering how he and Yao manages while living together!" Alfred retorted. He decided not to listen to his brother's drawling reply and instead stared at the glorious marble-like architecture in front of them. He glanced at the beautifully trimmed grass on the sides of the large, gravel pavement that led to the grand, large stairs of the school entrance. The flags of different countries surrounded the school gates, but those weren't the attention grabbers of the school. Alfred raised his head to see the large school crest and the school name inscribed below it in golden letters.

"World Academy W..."

"Are you even listening to me?" Matthew snapped. Alfred faced his brother, who was violet-faced as his eyes. Alfred chuckled and wrapped his arm around Matthew's shoulder again.

"Mattie, you're too tense. Chill! Okay, for you, I won't ask him to pay up."

"Good," Matthew said hoarsely before releasing a cough.

"Dude, you didn't drink your cough syrup last night, did'ja?"

"It tastes horrible! It would be better if it tasted like maple syrup," Matthew protested, crossing his arms in annoyance. He pulled his brother to a nearby bench because they have been standing for a fair amount of minutes under the sun.

"I so have to wait for Kiku. He's gonna kill me if I didn't," Alfred said, stretching his arms while at it.

"He's not brutal, you idiot," Matthew snapped. "The worst thing he could do is scare you."

Alfred scoffed. "Dude, you do know I'm the toughest guy in school, right?"

An uncanny, green-coloured hand dropped on Alfred's shoulder, causing him to shriek loudly. Matthew smirked as he watched his brother leap away from the bench while screaming about being good and not deserving monsters chase him. He had to hold back his laughter as Alfred continued screaming.

"Good job, Kiku," Matthew whispered. It was unfortunate that Alfred had heard him.

"Kiku! Why'd ya do that, man? And I thought we were friends!"

In front of him stood a Japanese boy with the same age as his. He had shoulder-length black hair and mysterious brown eyes that currently glinted in mischief. Kiku Honda gave a sheepish smile as he and Matthew slapped their palms with one another's. "I think you're not ready for playing videogames, Alfred-san. I already bought the scariest new video game from Japan," he said in a calm tone. Alfred rolled his eyes and snorted.

"As if, Kiku. I'm always ready!"

"But you get scared easiry," Kiku added. Alfred gave him a slap on the back. It seemed painless for him, but Kiku winced at the contact.

"No, I don't! I'm a hero and heroes don't get scared easily!"

"Ai yah! You are noisy, aru! Get inside so we can get our schedules and know our classrooms, aru!" they heard someone call from a distance. Kiku quickly sprang away from the brothers and caught up with Yao, who decided it was high time for him to attain an educational degree again after passing centuries. Matthew shrugged and followed them with Alfred in the trail.

"Yo, dudes, I–"

"I don't want to go alone!"

"You're twelve years old, Peter! Don't act like a stubborn child!"

Alfred paused on his tracks in surprise. That voice... was too familiar...

He turned around and saw a little boy with messy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes that were glaring at the girl in front of him. And Alfred swore he was imagining things when he saw a girl with the same hairstyle his babysitter had.

"I'm not stubborn, you bully!"

"I'm not a bully, you brat!"

Before Alfred could confirm anything, he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him away. "Al! Let's get our schedules!"

_Is that... no... maybe... maybe no... that might be her kid... but that might not be... right?_

* * *

><p><em>"I barely know the place, sis!"<em>

_"And you expect me to have a map of the school on the palm of my hand? I don't think so, Peter!"_

* * *

><p>"Ai yah, what is taking her so long?"<p>

Kiku cringed at Yao's annoyed expression as his immortal guardian started muttering to himself on how irritated he was. He was thankful that Alfred and Matthew were at a three feet distance behind them, or Kiku would have to smack Yao if he ruined his plan.

"Keep it down, Yao-san. Neechan might be taking Peter-kun to the erementary buirding," he whispered, hoping Alfred was still busy yammering about his heroism.

"Don't tell me you're still continuing that stupid plan, aru," Yao snapped. "She is here to study, not to hook up with some kid she babysat years ago. Besides, she won't stay here for long, aru. She already drank that aging potion, aru. All she needs is the potion to turn her back into Arthur, aru."

"Exactry," Kiku whispered. Yao looked at him in disgust.

"Ai yah! You read too much yaoi, Kiku! I'm banning you from the computer, aru!"

"Why are you banning him? Are you his dad or something?" Alfred snorted. He placed his arms around the two Asians' shoulders and grinned while Matthew hurried his pace to follow them properly. Yao shot him a glare.

"We're brothers, aru," he replied. Alfred gave a laugh again.

"Nah, you guys aren't! You guys have different surnames!"

Matthew slapped his forehead. "Al, that's not the point."

"But we are not brothers," Kiku added. Yao's face paled and he looked at Kiku in horror.

"You're mean, aru! Why did I ever raise you?"

The Japanese boy sighed. Sometimes, Yao couldn't take a joke even if his life depended on it. Plus, it might blow Yao's cover as a normal seventeen year-old. Alfred started asking about how Yao "raised" Kiku despite having the same age. They both looked at each other in disbelief – Alfred asked too many questions.

"Whatever, aru. I still say we are brothers. Anyway, no shounen-ai for you, Kiku, aru! You always stay up late just to read those, aru! You know how twisted that is? You're obsessed with homo, aru!"

"What is that anyway?"Matthew asked. Sadly, he was left behind as the Asians ran for the large bulletin board they spotted. Alfred almost left him but quickly heard his coughing. He turned and grabbed Matthew's wrist.

"Revenge for pulling me away earlier," he said with a wink. They dashed towards the bulletin board to search for their names and their classes.

"I'm in Class A," the Asians said in unison. Kiku and Yao exchanged glances, the latter with an eager stare while the former with a plain expression. Matthew traced his fingers through the Class A list and grinned. "I'm in Class A too! So are you, Al!"

The American grinned and gave a bone-crushing group hug with his peers. Yao frowned and almost felt nauseous at the strong grip being forced on his slender arms. Kiku was rational enough to push Alfred away.

"Prease don't invade my personal space," he warned. "I might resort to kirring you."

Alfred cracked a grin. "Good one, dude! C'mon, let's get to class!"

He pushed his friends towards the hallway that led to their room, yet Yao tried to battle away from Alfred's presence. He shot a worried look at Kiku, who was surprisingly startled. He knew what Yao had in mind. In all honesty, Kiku was thinking of the same thing.

* * *

><p><em>"Miss Kirkland, it's very nice of you to drop your brother off."<em>

_"Thank you for your kindness, ma'am. I have to go now... I don't even know where my class is!"_

_"Oh! I forgot that the both of you are new students. Just enter the next building and find the largest bulletin board beside the trophy cases. I think you'll find your class, Miss."_

_"Thank you, ma'am. Peter, don't misbehave, okay?"_

_"Sis!"_

* * *

><p>Alfred felt like sleeping in class. It was their first day of their junior year, yet it felt like one of the mediocre days he had in his sophomore year. He didn't expect to land a spot in Class A and end up bored at their homeroom adviser's drawl about time wastage and its avoidance. All he could think about is how useless their teacher's lecture was because it contradicted his topic. Their time was being wasted and he knew it. So much for having the Geometry teacher as their adviser.<p>

"So, now that I have explained properly about the importance of time, I'm going to check the attendance now."

Alfred almost dozed off, his head resting on his arm lazily. He would have been caught if not for his name being called.

"Jones, Alfred.

"Present," he replied groggily, raising his hand with curled fingers. Their teacher, who Alfred dubbed as Mr. Carrot Hair (Alfred had not been paying attention and hadn't heard his name), glowered at him. Alfred smirked and completely ignored his teacher. He paid no heed in class until–

"Kirkland, Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **We have teachers in school who lecture us on how important it is not to waste time. But lecturing us on that DOES waste time.

So, yeah, still Alice. I won't promise that Arthur's coming soon, but he WILL be in this fic. That's why his name is on the title! XD Yes, Yao attends the academy. And double yes, he knows what yaoi and shounen-ai are, and he knows that Kiku is OBSESSED with them.

Oh, and I put up my other fic! Its title is **Kirkland's Journal** and I had to write it because it's Iggy's birthday. XD Check it out if you guys like? :D

Please R&R, no flames hopefully. And stay tuned!


	10. Bumpy Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. *sad*

**A/N: **Updating early because I might not update next week. And I have a good reason! I have to... memorise a freaking speech. Anyway, that's not the point. I'll try to find some time to update next week. BTW, did you guys see the Hetalia World Series 2 (Season 4) trailer from Funimation? I died of happiness and became alive again because I simply HAVE to watch it. Yeah, I watch the English version. XD I really hope it's not the last season of the entire Hetalia series...

Anyway, hahahahaha! Yes, they are in high school now! Have fun with anime/manga-minded Kiku in future chapters! And to you all... thanks for the 4K hits! YOU GUYS JUST... *sniff* thank youuuu~! Cookies for all of you! Thanks for the support, even though this fic is just getting started! Thank you, guys! Thanks for all the reads, faves, and alerts! Shout outs to **Valkyrie99**, **Japanese** **Sinister**, **JulietGivesUp**, **EmiriiChanDesu**, **Crepe** **and** **Macaron**, **NanaMii148**, **kittymango**, **xxEu-chan**, **Yanelle**, and **The** **UK's** **Only** for the reviews! Yes, Alice is back, Peter is with her, and Kiku is... Kiku. Planning something, I suppose. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 10_

Bumpy Meetings

* * *

><p>Alfred coughed in surprise, garnering the attention of everyone else within the classroom. He faced Matthew, who had a horrified expression on his face. His brother cringed and closed his eyes to think whilst Alfred faced the window. Their professor didn't bother to ask about Alfred's sudden cough and continued calling for Alice Kirkland.<p>

"Alice Kirkland, are you here?" He scanned the classroom for a moment and examined each of the students' faces. "Oh. Miss Kirkland is the new student. Most unfortunate that she's absent on her first day. Does anyone know her?"

Yao, on impulse, almost raised his hand, if not for Kiku forcing it down. The Japanese glared at him and slowly shook his head. Yao, frustrated, pulled his hand away and slammed his head onto his arm resting on the table.

"Nobody knows her? Well, she is the new student, after all. Silly me."

"Vait, sir! I tink I know her!" a female voice exclaimed. Alfred quickly sat up and turned his attention to the girl seated in a row behind him. She had light, ash brown hair with a flower adorned on it, twinkling green eyes, and an animated look on her fair face. Kiku and Yao held back their gasps as they looked at the girl who answered.

"Yes, Miss Héderváry?" their professor asked. Elizaveta Héderváry stood up, fixed her blouse's ribbon, and smiled.

"Sir, I tink she's going to be my dorm mate next week!"

"Please be seated, Miss Héderváry. I'm glad you are aware of her existence, but I'm talking about having a personal relationship with her."

"Sir, do you tink I'm not going to be friends with her?" Elizaveta snapped. Someone from the hindmost row of the classroom laughed a "Kesesese!" laugh. Clearly, Elizaveta didn't understand what their teacher meant. Kiku held back his desire to slap his forehead in annoyance as their teacher simply glared at the laughing culprit. He could have berated him, or at least stopped him from laughing! Yao placed a hand on Kiku's shoulder and flashed a smirk.

"They are crazy, aru," he whispered. "Aren't you used to them?"

"Yao, Kiku, mind sharing your conversation?"

The two Asians sank on their seats, furious that their teacher had not told off Elizaveta or the laughing student and instead humiliated them on their first day in class.

"Kesesesese!"

"Mr. Beilschmidt! Don't let me go through another year with your obnoxious laughter!"

Well, at least Gilbert got yelled at. Though Kiku found it annoying that their professor didn't show any harshness.

"Oh, right! I forgot that Gil was held back a year!" Alfred suddenly blurted out. He and Elizaveta fell into fits of laughter that their teacher couldn't stop. If Alfred had not distracted the entire class with his pompous laughter, he would have noticed a certain blonde rush by the window next to him.

* * *

><p>"So we waited for an hour and a half of that boring class before we get our schedules? This is totally lame, man," Alfred complained. He scanned the large index card given to him by their homeroom adviser and squinted.<p>

"I signed up for Advanced Trigonometry? Who the heck takes that class?"

"I do, aru!" Yao replied with a grin. "I take all advanced classes!"

"Dude, you're such a nerd!" Alfred joked. Yao shot him a glare.

"This sucks, dude! I have two math classes! I only have one free period on Mondays too! And… what the eff, dude? Literature? Dude, I think my sched's totally messed up!"

"No, you actually signed up for that," Matthew told him, looking at his brother's schedule. "I saw you."

Alfred grimaced and crumpled his schedule. "Fuck this. But at least I didn't forget to sign up for Chemistry and Physics. And I have Computer class every Tuesday! Oh yeah!"

Kiku raised his schedule in front of Alfred's face and pointed at the same Computer class schedule he had. They gave each other a high five and grinned. Matthew was disappointed that he only had three classes with his brother, but he was relieved to have most of his classes with his Cuban friend, as he told Alfred.

"Oh yeah, the dude who loves ice cream!" Alfred snorted. "I guess I have to go to Physics first. Way to start my day! Thank goodness we can wait 'til next week to wear uniforms. I think Natalia has the hots for me. And I look way hotter in regular clothes, dude!"

Alfred skipped away, receiving glares from the three.

"I hope he stops trying to get a girlfriend again," Matthew muttered. "He had four girlfriends last year and they ended up leaving the school."

Kiku nodded in agreement before giving an unexpected smile. "I think he wirr stop this year."

"Huh? You support him to land a relationship with Natalia? She's scary! Plus, I heard she had romantic feelings for Ivan before! Her own brother!" Matthew shrieked. Kiku chuckled.

"Not Natalia. Trust me. I have a good feering."

Matthew raised a brow at Kiku, not knowing what the Japanese meant. He shrugged instead and bade farewell for two hours because he had to rush to Advanced Algebra class. Yao tugged the sleeve of Kiku's dark blue shirt.

"Ai yah, where is she?" he asked.

"I'm… h-he-here-ugh… damn it… my legs hurt… bloody big school..."

The two Asians turned around and found the girl panting as she leaned against the wall for support. She was sweaty and tired. They took her hands and pushed her inside their homeroom classroom.

"Ai yah! You're lucky we're in the same class, aru! Now get your schedule, aru!"

* * *

><p>"I am Miss Clements, your Advanced Algebra teacher."<p>

Matthew grinned at the long-haired blonde standing in front of the classroom. She had amber-coloured eyes and an attractive smile. So much for avoiding admiration for a teacher, he thought. He watched her gracefully wander around the classroom, giving pointers on the difference between intermediate and advanced Algebra. Like that needed explaining, but Matthew didn't mind.

A knock came from their door, and Miss Clements asked a brown-haired classmate of his to open the door. He grumbled and stomped before turning the knob of the door. Soon, the now seventeen-year old Lovino Vargas blushed and ran back to his seat, burying his face in his hands while shaking his head. His brother, Feliciano, grinned. Matthew was surprised at their reactions. He was never used to seeing his long-time prude neighbour suddenly have colour on his face.

"I'm sorry that I'm late."

"It's alright, dear. Have a seat next to... what's your name again, sir?"

"Antonio," another voice said. Matthew faced the smiling Spaniard that was seated two chairs away from him. He turned to the newcomer and gasped.

"Well then, sit beside Antonio. You must be Alice Kirkland," Miss Clements said. Matthew's jaw dropped in surprise.

There she was, standing in front, with the same features his first babysitter had. She had long, blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes that furtively examined the room. The girl was wearing a white blouse, jeans, and a nervous expression on her face. Matthew felt his heart thump in anxiety. For years, he tried to deny the existence of supernatural events and magical coincidences, but now he had to face his fear.

But he shook his head. Maybe that wasn't the Alice who babysat them. Maybe they just looked alike... had the same name... and voice...

"Err... yes, I am," she replied simply. "Thank you."

Alice slowly walked through the seated crowd and sat on her new place in the classroom. Matthew heard Antonio greet her with a cheerful intonation. He turned to Lovino, who was now scowling for no reason.

_She's not Alice. She's not our babysitter. She's the new girl. She's not that Alice._

* * *

><p>"Dude, I think my Trigonometry teacher hates me."<p>

"Shut up, eh. Shut up," Matthew snapped. He took a tray from the cafeteria counter and searched for decent food. Their school was a prestigious international academy and the cafeteria often had lots of food for each nationality. It took a while before Matthew took a tomato omelette, spaghetti, and juice. Alfred, being the typical "growing" boy, bought three chicken burgers and one cheeseburger. Matthew cringed and thanked God that he and Alfred had separate lunch money.

"Mattie? You okay? C'mon, if you were in the same class, you'd see how Mister "tangent is not a fruit or a musical instrument" yells at me," Alfred said with a grin. Matthew rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Al, can you just STOP whining about school, eh? And tangent is not tangerine or tambourine!" he barked. Matthew waited for the lunch lady to ask him to pay, only to be asked if he was standing in line. He felt even more insulted and started loathing the day. Things were getting very unnatural and it disturbed Matthew to no end.

"Yes! That's why I'm asking how much this is," he answered, trying to be calm. He grimaced at Alfred, who was snickering at his upsetting situation. Matthew's never ending problem within the academy was that his presence was often overlooked. Alfred dubbed him as "the ghost" during their sophomore year. Yet had to stop when he saw how annoyed Matthew was with it, despite trying to keep a composed approach concerning his "invisibility" in school. Alfred was surprised when he saw Matthew slap money on the counter and leave with a frown. Alfred quickly paid for his meal and ran after his scowling brother.

"Dude, you're not happy today. What's up?"

"I'm just confused with things, eh," Matthew replied. After finding a suitable table, they placed themselves on their respective seats, positioning themselves across each other. Alfred fell into silence and chomped on his cheeseburger while sneaking two of his chicken burgers into his messenger bag.

"Confused with what?" Alfred asked, deciding to break the unfitting silence between them. He couldn't stand the tension despite the loud cheers and lively aura in their cafeteria. Matthew looked at him and shook his head.

"Forget I said that, eh. I guess I'm just tense with Advanced Algebra," Matthew answered, hoping his brother would fall for his concealing excuse. Alfred's grin reassured him.

"Ohoho! Yeah, I heard Miss Clements is hot," he joked. "It's alright, dude! It's not like crushing on a teacher is weird or anything."

"Yeah, seeing as you had a crush on our babysitter," Matthew rebuked. Alfred's grin instantly transformed into a grimace.

"Don't remind me. She never came back."

Little did Matthew know that Alfred did encounter the Alice Kirkland he had Algebra class with. Alfred chose to keep silent of his chanced glimpse of a girl that reminded him greatly of his beloved babysitter. He shook his head and finished off his cheeseburger before unwrapping the plastic off his chicken burger.

"You're still sad about that?" Matthew asked, taking a peek at his brother. He saw Alfred's dismal stare and pursed his lips in anxiety.

"No."

"What if she comes back?"

"I won't care."

"Liar," Matthew breathed. Alfred raised an eyebrow at him, pushing his glasses back up to the rim of his nose.

"I really won't. She might be married now, for all I care. And if she wants to catch up, then fine, but I'll never forgive her for leaving me like that. She's lucky I kept that stupid book," he spat bitterly.

"You still miss her, right?"

Alfred waved his hand in irritation. "Let's drop this, okay? Just because we have a classmate named Alice Kirkland doesn't mean that you could ask me questions about our Alice."

"She was never our Alice, Al," Matthew retorted. "And I saw that Alice Kirkland. She looks very much like our babysitter."

Matthew couldn't tell the real emotion Alfred's expression wanted to release. He wasn't sure whether it was anger, frustration, or sadness. But he knew somehow that Alfred unconsciously developed hope within himself.

They remained silent after the uncomfortable exchange of thoughts, finishing their meals faster in the process. Matthew was first to leave the table, saying that he would just simply throw away his juice box and quickly took his tray. He left it on the bus box near the cafeteria counter and dashed towards the trash bin to throw his juice box. He was about to throw it, and–

"OOOFF!"

"Maple!"

Matthew gasped in horror at the sight of pancakes and sliced tomatoes and lettuce leaves scattered all over the floor. He was even more abashed at the fact that a blonde was picking all of those by herself.

"I'm sorry, eh! I didn't mean to!" Matthew cried. He started picking up the remains of the sticky pancakes and felt a hand land on his.

"It's okay. There's no need to help me."

"Damn straight, this is my job!" they heard another voice say. Matthew raised his head and felt his cheeks burn at the sight of their angry janitor. He shuffled away and followed the hurrying girl, wondering if he could convince her to let him provide her with another meal.

"Wait, eh!"

The girl turned around, revealing herself to be none other than Alice Kirkland herself.

"I'm sorry for bumping onto you," she said, looking straight at Matthew's violet eyes. He felt shivers in his spine, remembering how uncannily similar her stare was with his old babysitter. And their voices were too analogous. _No! That's not Alice! That's not our babysitter!_

"W-would y-you li-like me to get you another meal? I mean, that's a waste of money, eh," he stammered. The girl, Alice, shook her head.

"No need. Actually, thank you for that. It's a meal I bought for my friend," she answered. Matthew's eyebrows furrowed. She must not be their babysitter. Aside from the impossible age maintenance, she also had friends within the school. Their babysitter didn't mention having any friends in America, save for the one accommodating her. "It's his money. I'll just say I had an accident. He would be a total wanker if he got mad at me, new student and all."

She laughed, causing a whirlwind of childhood memories to flash in Matthew's mind. "E-err... yeah. But, if he wants to have another meal, just tell him to find Matthew. He's a Junior, right?"

Alice nodded. "Matthew?" She looked at him strangely.

"Yes, Matthew."

"Oh." She laughed once again. "You're in my Algebra class, right?"

"Yeah," Matthew answered, nervously rubbing his palms together. Where was their conversation going to?

"I'm Alice Kirkland. I think you know me. I came late in class, after all." Matthew and Alice laughed together for a moment.

"Nice to meet you, Alice," he said, shaking her hand. Maybe it was just pure coincidence that Alice resembled their babysitter that much. Or was it?

"You look so much like a child I used to babysit," she said with a weak smile. "Even your eyes and hair curl are the sa – oh no. Oh no. Oh NO! Shi – bloody he–"

"Wh-what?"

"What's your last name?" Alice quickly asked.

Matthew winced. "Williams." Her strange look faded immediately, replaced by a casual smile.

"F-for a moment there, I thought that... nevermind."

"What?"

Alice shook her head. "Déjà vu. Forgive me."

An awkward silence came again. Matthew did his best to hold back his trepidation. She babysat a boy that looked just like him...

"Oh! Can I ask? Do you know where Classroom 50A is?" Alice asked. She took out her schedule from her pocket and unfolded the paper. "I have Literature next."

Matthew grinned. "Hey! You're taking Literature!"

"Is that your next class too?"

Matthew pursed his lips, thinking of what to answer. He wanted to surprise Alfred.

"Sorry, eh. And I'm sorry again, I don't know where that classroom is."

He saw her flinch. "Thank you anyway, Matthew. It was a pleasure to meet you. Now I wonder if Kiku knows this room..."

She walked away immediately, causing Matthew to flee back to his brother, unaware of her last sentence. "Dude, what took you so long? Is that chick interesting or what?" He cracked an indicative grin. "Got her number or landed a date?"

Matthew scowled at Alfred's pathetic attempts to tease him. Just wait until he hears–

"Al, that's Alice Kirkland. She's in your Literature Class."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm so mean. I made another cliffhanger. XD

Clearly, I shifted the point of view away from Alice's thoughts. I guess you guys know why. :D Should I add NiChu in this fic? Just asking. :D I think this is because I'm listening to a remix of "Excuse Me, I'm Sorry" and "Hello China." And yes, Natalia/Belarus. I dunno... America/Belarus is kind of a popular hetero Hetalia pairing, so I figured. Oh! Do you guys want Russia/Belarus and Poland/Lithuania or Lithuania/Belarus in this fic? And what do you think Alfred's reaction is going to be like?

If you guys want to find out more stuff, ask for spoilers, find out the other upcoming couples in this fic, or want something cleared out, you can message me for that. :) I'll try to update this as soon as I can. Hopefully I can have some time next week even though it's quite hectic? I'm sure I can update _Kirkland's Journal _fast, but this one... I'm definitely going to try. Please R&R, no ouchie flames hopefully. And thanks for reading! :D Stay tuned for more! The romance starts in the next chapter!


	11. Alice Inspection

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. Obviously. XD

**A/N: **So I have to practice later for that speech thing. I decided to update again because I won't last without writing! XD I wrote advanced chapters just in case I won't be able to write this week, which would totally suck on my part. I prefer writing during vacation because when school starts, oh goodness... I really hope I could balance my writing and my studies this year.

In a sense, Alfred is both angry and happy because Alice is back. Ahh well, just read this chapter to find out. XD I'm sorry if it turned out crappy. I had a chocolate shortage and I don't function well without chocolate. I promise the next chapter would be better! And thanks for the 5K hits, guys! Kyaaaah, I'm really happy about it! Hahaha! I guess staying up late just to write has advantages. XD Thank you, guys, for making my writing worthwhile! :D And thanks to everyone who read, faved, and alerted this fic! Shout outs and thanks to **XxilovechocolatexX**, **Valkyrie99**, **Japanese** **Sinister**, **Teenage** **Mouse**, **EmiriiChanDesu**, **JulietGivesUp**, **Crepe** **and** **Macaron**, **NanaMii148**, **xxEu-chan**, **Yanelle**, **Nayli28**, **AlfredFKirkland**, **HitodeDaikazoku**, **Pokegirl1510**, and **Black** **Rose** **Heart** for the reviews! Thank you, guys! :D All of you are as awesome as the awesome Prussia!

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 11_

Alice Inspection

* * *

><p>"You're joking."<p>

"No."

"Seriously, dude. You're joking, right?"

"No."

"Dude, tell me you're–"

"I said NO, eh! How many times should I repeat it?" Matthew snapped. Alfred was lucky enough that Matthew's voice was quite soft and sounded calm, no matter what kind of shouting he did, unless he was extremely furious.

Alfred bowed his head and scratched the nape of his neck, trying to absorb the news delivered to him by his brother. So much for avoiding the new girl.

Or maybe he shouldn't.

Alfred looked up at his brother again, catching a glimpse of his impatient expression. Alfred knew why. Matthew was waiting for his real reaction.

In all honesty, Alfred didn't know how to react. Assuming it was a dream would be the most probable thing he would likely do, but there was no escaping reality. Alice Kirkland came back in his life in the most unexpected time and in the most unexpected way. Countless questions started popping in his mind, wondering why Alice returned. Was she the woman Alfred saw with the kid? Was the Alice Kirkland in their class just coincidentally like the Alice Kirkland he loved as a child? Or...

_If you believe in magic, you will always find me._

Alfred shook his head. Magic was something only children believed! He stopped believing in magic the very year Alice left him. He hoped for her return, and gave up when he turned ten. Hopeless wishing got him nowhere. But there was a part of him that still anticipated. He didn't care whether she would probably be near her thirties now. He wanted to see her. Although his feeling of scorn overshadowed that tiny piece of hope left within him.

"Let's see what this Alice Kirkland is like." Matthew's eyes widened in shock. "Bet she's not like our Alice anyway," Alfred said with a smirk.

"Ai yah! Don't tell me you're not going to class yet, aru!" Yao screeched from afar. The two Asians, accompanied by an aristocratic-looking classmate they had, ran to their table and quickly pulled them to the nearest hallway. Alfred noticed the unsatisfied look in Kiku's face, yet didn't know the reason.

"Hey, dudes, chill!" Alfred quickly said, removing the grip Yao had on him. "What's up? Does Roderich need to use the toilet or something? Why did you guys drag me anyway if that's the only thing?"

"I don't know vat you are talking about," the Austrian replied. "We are both in ze same class, Alfred."

"Dude, I don't plan to go there this early! We have, like, ten minutes! Totally lame if you drag me away this early!"

Roderich glared at Alfred with his intimidating violet eyes. "Vith your language, I could assume you became close with Feliks."

"TOTALLY NOT COOL, DUDE!"

"Can you two just stop?" Matthew, Kiku, and Yao snapped in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Alfred simply stuck his tongue out at them and grimaced at Roderich, whose nose was stuck high as nobles would have theirs.

"I ain't like Feliks! Take that back!"

"Do I really have to bring him to class, Yao?" Roderich barked. "Vith his attitude, I don't think I could last a minute!"

Yao fell on his knees and almost dragged himself on the floor as he watched Roderich stomp away. Kiku claimed his eyes were bleeding because of the sight of Yao acting so childish and out of character. Alfred and Matthew, however, remained simply clueless about everything. They watched Yao writhe on the floor, banging his fist and saying something in Mandarin. Alfred turned to Kiku, who was astonishingly smiling while muttering something in Japanese. Though it sounded completely inaudible and foreign for him, Yao suddenly sprang up and clenched his fists before waving it frantically in the air.

"Ai yah, Kiku! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP OBSESSING OVER HOMO, ARU?"

"Yao-san, you're too noisy."

"I don't care, aru! Stop it, aru!"

Matthew and Alfred watched the so-called brothers berate each other to no end. It was hilarious to see Yao's face turn completely red in anger while Kiku kept his dismissive expression on his face.

"I have to go to my Philosophy class," Matthew grumbled. Alfred grinned and patted his brother on the back.

"Feel free to leave, bro! They ain't gonna notice anyway!"

Forgetting about the invisibility issues Matthew had, he watched his brother force a smile and stomp away to the next building. Philosophy classes were held in another building, so Alfred was thankful that he only had those during Wednesdays and Fridays. It clashed with his Literature classes if ever he had to take Philosophy every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday.

"Dudes, I have to go," Alfred said. Sadly, both Kiku and Yao were too absorbed with their argument and failed to notice his exit. The sound of his faint footsteps snapped them out of their conversation.

"Oh poop, aru. Where did he go, aru?"

"This is your faurt, Yao-san. If you didn't ret Roderich drag Alfred-san to class, then he wourd have bumped onto neechan already. Ruckiry, I made a Pran B."

"WHAT? KIKU, I WILL BLOCK YOUR YAOI SITES, ARU!"

"How can it be yaoi if neechan is–"

"SHUT UP, ARU! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, ARU!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm. 1:25? I guess five minutes can do."<p>

Alfred hummed different tunes and bobbed his head along as he walked through the hallway of the building, hoping to find Classroom 50A, or even bump onto Natalia again. It was quite perplexing on why the school idol of World Academy W became interested in the second most violent (Elizaveta donning the champion's spot) girl in their school. Then again, he usually hung out with Yao, Kiku, and Matthew, rather than the other popular students in the academy. If there was anyone in their academy who had the guts to bask in popularity while straying from the stereotypical clique system of high school, it had to be him.

"Let go of me, you bloody frog!"

"Ohonhon, but _ma cherie_, I don't tink zat you should deny me."

"You fucking wanker! There is no way I'd ever agree to anything you'd ask me to do!"

Alfred bit his lip at the sound of Francis trying to do... whatever he planned to do to a girl.

_Man, if that girl didn't swear like that, I might have saved her from Francis, being a hero and all!_

Strangely, that firm, yet feminine voice sounded too familiar...

He held back a gasp when he peeked at the almost empty hallway with only Francis, the lockers, and a long-haired blonde raising her middle finger at Francis in it. He watched his French classmate snort his typical French laugh and wrapped his arm around her waist. Alfred flinched. It was Alice Kirkland.

At first, he didn't want to believe Matthew. But he could see what his brother was talking about. She had shimmering emerald eyes and the same long flaxen hair, and even had the same pointed nose. Her skin was very pale in a delicate, fair way rather than sickly pale. And in fairness, Alfred liked the way she looked. She was a beauty, just like his old Alice.

He dismissed the thought of this Alice Kirkland to be his babysitter. Although her outer beauty clearly resembles his Alice's features, there was no way she could be her! He didn't know whether to smile or pray for poor Francis as he watched Alice bend his arm in an aberrant position. It made him question whether Francis had bones or not. Soon, the Frenchman released pleas and cries to be freed from the girl's death grip. Instead, a grin spouted on her face as she pushed him onto the ground, calling him wanker, tosser, and other vulgar words Alfred thought that originated from England.

There was no way that his sweet babysitter would do that. This Alice Kirkland was a brute.

"'ow could you do zees? We are friends! All I asked for eez to borrow your brozer's beautiful maroon scarf zat he brought!" Francis squeaked. Alfred was surprised that the hallways were completely cleared. Otherwise, Alice might have been sent to the principal's office, especially because Francis had parents who cooperate with the academy and its funding for activities and other things.

"We are not friends! Especially after what you did to Peter before!"

"Zat was an accident, I swear! Your big brozer did justice on zat anyvay!"

"You're damn lucky I still helped you, you bloody wanker! Now stop trying to pursue me because I will break your fucking bones if you try! And trust me, you will go nowhere with me."

Alfred shrugged. It might just be pure coincidence that Alice resembled his past babysitter.

Although if he didn't try to hold back his curiosity before listening to their conversation, he might have jumped in their situation and declare himself a hero to save a damsel from a "perverted" (although Alfred knew Francis was a good man at heart) romantic. Alfred knew Francis since their freshman year, and he had more girlfriends than he ever did. It was a record not even previous school heartthrobs had.

"Oh shit, I have to get to class! Two minutes left!" Alfred thought after glancing at his watch. Maybe he should call this Alice Kirkland to class?

Or maybe he shouldn't. He could just pretend he didn't know she was in the same class as his. After all, she was unaware of his existence... for now.

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Bonnefoy, you're late."<em>

_"Je suis désolé, Monsieur 'arold. I took long in ze toilet. It was actually–"_

_"We don't need any details, Mr. Bonnefoy. This is Political Science, not Biology. Take your seat next to Mr. Honda. You're lucky that it's only the first day."_

_"Damn you, Kiku," he whispered. "You better pay up for zis. She almost broke my arm! Zat brute! I can't believe she's zat strong."_

_"Arigato, Francis. I promise I wirr return the favour."_

* * *

><p>Alfred hurriedly leapt onto a vacant seat at the back of the room, almost crashing onto the Vargas brothers and Antonio because of their legs placed on the desks with their upper bodies on another. Alfred wondered why their Literature Class needed longer and wider school desks that made them share it with another student. It remained a mystery to Alfred on who gets to share a desk with him. He grimaced when he found out that no one was interesting enough for him to share it with.<p>

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, dear. Please take a seat."

Alfred's eyes widened as he saw Alice beside him, sitting up straight with her lips pursed and eyes sharp. He turned away just in time, not expecting her next move.

"Is this seat taken?"

"N-no," he answered, resting his head on his arm to face away from the curious girl. If he didn't turn his back, he would have seen the probing look on Alice's face. Her eyes focused on his slouching figure and furrowed her brows.

"Erm... I don't mean to be rude, but you should really sit up," she whispered. It almost came off as a chide, reminding Alfred of how his babysitter used to reprimand him in through light scolding or endearing remarks.

"Can I do that later?" Alfred asked, surprised at his own cold tone.

"But Miss Ahern..."

"Good afternoon, class."

Alfred felt her gaze shift towards their long-time Literature teacher. He mentally sighed in relief, yet didn't understand why he acted like that in the first place.

His raging hormones. There was no doubt the uneasiness he felt was because of his hormones. Why would he hide his face anyway? Even he was confused with his need to hide his face from her! Alfred took his chance to catch a glimpse of the girl beside him, who was busily watching their auburn-haired Literature teacher introduce herself and the subject. She intently kept her eyes at the front while her lips shaped into an elegant smile.

It was inevitable that Alice had a softer side since she was feminine, after all. The boy beside her wondered what made her unleash vehemence towards Francis and maintain such a sweet face. He noticed every detail of her face within a matter of seconds. Her eyes had an amiable look in it behind her black-rimmed glasses. She blinked often with her eyelashes propitiously fluttering gracefully down and back, and he could hear a soft laugh escape her pinkish lips whenever Miss Ahern made jokes about literature-related things. Alfred couldn't associate with the topic, mostly because he had been unconsciously gazing at Alice for minutes. The girl was amazingly unaware of Alfred, since she didn't want to give him the time of day after defying her request to sit up.

"Psst... fratello?"

From the other side of the classroom, Lovino scowled irately at his brother, wishing he chose another desk with another seatmate.

"What?" he whispered gruffly, hoping it was soft enough to be unheard by anyone else within the room.

"Fratello... that girl looks so familiar... the one that Alfred's looking at," Feliciano replied quietly. Lovino rolled his eyes before turning to the girl that caused his younger brother's anxiety. Feliciano was quite the charmer, dating back on their elementary years. Lovino was sure that Feliciano was just imagining things due to his exposure to many girls, until he saw that girl from his Advanced Algebra class.

He didn't put much thought on her back then, but now he found her strangely familiar, especially because of Alfred...

"You're right, you pasta-loving dimwit," Lovino whispered. "I don't remember when, but I know I saw her before..."

"See? B-but why is Alfred looking at her like that? Ve~... wait... I think she... maybe she's Alfred's lover, ve~!"

"What? That burger-biting bastard has another girlfriend?"

"Mr. Vargas and Mr. Vargas, what are you talking about?"

Colour quickly drained from the brothers' faces, appearing ghostly pale in their other classmate's view. Alice quickly noticed and decided to turn away from the scene. In caution, Alfred turned away again and shut his eyes, patting his sweaty palms on his jacket.

"Erm, you should really remove your jacket," Alice told him. Alfred shook his head. "Why?"

"Your face is red. Or at least, the tips of your ears are. Don't you think it's too hot to wear a jacket? And why are you hiding your face from me?"

How straightforward of her. Sweat continued forming on Alfred's palms, causing him to shake in panic. Why was he reacting this badly?

_I'm supposed to be mad at her for leaving! But, shit! What's happening?_

"I'm not hiding! I just don't want to look at the blonde girl at the left," he replied, hoping she would stop asking questions. Alice raised a brow.

"You mean me? Why?"

Alfred's eyes widened. He forgot that Alice also had blonde hair. "N-no. The one with short hair. Bella."

He slowly turned his head to peek, relieved that Alice was checking the room for Bella Jenssens. Miss Ahern moved Lovino away from his brother and requested him to switch seats with said girl. Alice gave a soft "oh" and fixed her seating position.

"I assume you either like her or dislike her," she said. "Although that doesn't mean you have to stray away from sight, you know."

Alfred winced. Her assumption was correct, save for assuming it was Bella he was hiding from. He didn't understand his mixed emotions of bliss and odium. He didn't have to hide his face from Alice. But he didn't know how to act upon his situation.

Alice noticed his silence, much to his vexation. "I guess it's a bit uncomfortable to talk about it. I'm sorry."

_Repeat that again. Say sorry for leaving this time. But you have no idea, right?_

"I think it's high time that we start getting to know each other in class. I'm going to call your names. Raise your hand when you hear yours."

_Oh crap._

As Miss Ahern called their other classmates, Alice turned to Alfred again.

"How foolish of me to talk to you without even knowing your name! What is it?"

He didn't budge. He didn't want to.

"Alfred Jones."

_Shit._

"Alfred Jones?"

Silence.

"Alfred, I know you're here. You were my student last year."

Alfred didn't budge, and neither did Alice.

_A-Alfred Jones? Don't tell me... I'm going to kill Kiku and Yao for not telling and hiding him from me! N-no way... don't tell me... oh God... why, Alfred? Are you really..._

Alice gasped at the sight of her seatmate slowly raising his hand. "Present."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I REALLY promise I won't have another cliffhanger in the next chapter. Frankly, I'm tired of writing those too. XD

Let the awkwardness begin!

So, yes, Franceypants! I like France, really. I didn't mean to write his scene of torture. Forgive me, but I'll treat him better in future chapters. And I'm in love with Antonio, so he gets a preview on every chapter. XD And I like writing Yao in humorous situations. So, yes. Proof is up there. Their desks in literature class are long enough for two students to share them. We have even longer ones in our school, and they are AWESOME to use for writing! So I thought, since it was Literature class and all.

To clear some things up: Kiku has a plan. Still not revealed. Wait for it. And he didn't tell Alice about Alfred or Matthew. Hahaha! XD Remember chapter six for Feli and Lovi's "familiar" statements. Alfred was hiding his face from Alice the entire time until the roll call because... I don't really know. Maybe because he knows he wouldn't take it well. Oh, and Francis has a surprising role in here! XD And yes, he kinda knows about Arthur's problem, so yadda yadda. It's obvious because of their conversation up there. XD

Thanks for reading! Please R&R, no painful flames (because I'm tending wounds at the moment), and stay tuned! No cliffhangers in the next chapter. That's a promise!


	12. Literature Class

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Romeo and Juliet, and The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. Hahaha!

**A/N: **HAPPY 1ST OF MAY, EVERYBODY! It's just like yesterday that we celebrated new year. Now I feel old. XD So I bring ye good news! It comes after the chapter. XD

Not much to say, really. But I'm excited for Saturday. Because after Friday, I'm done with that speech and I'm free~ to concentrate on other things again! Updating again feels so nice. Hohoho. I must do it because summer vacation is the only time I can do it regularly. XD I have no idea how I wrote this chapter, actually. I wanted Alice to act like Iggy - easily annoyed. Well, she IS Iggy. And I wanted to write Alfred annoying her. XD Ugh, I'm so weird at this! And here comes my regular thank yous to everyone who read, favourited, and alerted! I won't get tired of repeating myself because I am really thankful for those, guys! And shout outs and thanks to **JulietGivesUp**, **Teenage** **Mouse**, **anon**, **Japanese** **Sinister** (found out what your Japanese message was!), **Valkyrie99**, **Yanelle**, **Nayli28**, **NanaMii148**, **EmiriiChanDesu**, **The** **UK's** **Only**, and **XxilovechocolatexX** for the reviews! No cliffhangers this time, it's a promise! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 12_

Literature Class

* * *

><p>"Eeep!"<p>

Everybody in the room stared at Alice, who almost toppled off her chair. Alfred managed to grab her wrist and pull her closer, causing the chair to crash on its own.

_Oh, tart._

"Ms. Kirkland, are you okay?"

Alice gulped, her eyes shut tightly and her entire body shaking, before nodding. "I-I'm fine."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones, for that," she heard Miss Ahern say. Alice released a soft squeak while Alfred simply nodded and felt his cheeks flare up. Alice's eyes were still shut and Alfred decided it was time for him to actually find out the truth.

She didn't want to face Alfred. The boy wasn't an idiot. Maybe that was the reason why he had been hiding his face from her. After more than ten years, he grew. He changed, but she didn't. And it broke her heart to reflect upon it once again.

_Open your eyes, you git! Fuck, if you were still Arthur, you wouldn't give a damn! Ah shit, I'm cursing at myself!_

"Hey, open your eyes."

She did, and green met blue.

_This is bad._

"Err, señorita, your seat is..."

"Oh, right. Thank you, Antonio."

Alfred freed Alice's wrist from his grip and watched the girl lift her chair back onto its legs. She sat beside him again and started twiddling her thumbs on the desk, face bright red and eyes avoiding him.

That proved it. _Why did she react that way? Maybe she's just embarrassed because I'm totally awesome and good-looking, but that's not it. She MUST be Alice. I don't care how the heck she stayed this young! I know this is her!_

As their teacher continued calling for names, Alfred had to endure the unwanted silence in between them. The words he wanted to slip off his tongue were stuck on his throat, wanting to be swallowed instead. Even their other classmates recognised the pressured aura around them, causing small-talk within pairs to become rumours.

"I know you all have gotten used to me since your freshman year, am I right? Save for Ms. Kirkland, of course," Miss Ahern started. Majority of the class answered yes and bobbed their heads in approval. "Good. I'm used to all of you too. Do you know where I'm getting at?"

Groans emerged in every corner in the room. Their teacher might have an angel's face, but she didn't let her students pass a day without learning something. Or at least, without homework. "But, Miss Ahern! It's, like, the first day of school! It's totally harsh to let us study this early!" someone chirped from the right side of the classroom. Chattering began once again in support of the bold statement their blond-haired classmate said.

"Mr. Łukasiewicz, will you sit down?" their teacher asked with a confident grin. The blond shrunk back onto his seat and whispered something to his shivering brown-haired seatmate.

"I'm glad that you are aware of what I'm proposing. But no, we will not have a lesson today. You don't have your books yet, and it would be harsh for me to assign page numbers immediately, wouldn't it? I simply want you to report about a piece of literature from your country."

Some groaned while others whimpered. Meanwhile, Alice couldn't care less whether they had to do something in class or not. She wouldn't mind if they had to, and she wouldn't if they didn't have to. Her concern was placed on the blond boy beside her.

She knew that meeting Alfred again was predestined. The book she gave was proof. Her mother told her that the book would always return to its owner because of their magical ties, and Alice wondered what made her leave the book with Alfred in the first place. Maybe it was guilt or sympathy – disappointing the young boy would scar her for life. Yet she didn't understand why she did not expect to see him sooner.

_I'm so stupid, damn it! Of course, Alfred would be here! How couldn't I expect it? I saw Matthew earlier! But... why is his surname Williams? Shouldn't it be Jones? And Kiku said they were in Canada! But that was during summer... augh! This is just great! I should have assumed that we would meet again! I promised it!_

"Hey."

Alice froze. Alfred was attempting to talk to her. She coughed and looked at him with narrowed eyelids.

"W-what do you want?"

Her eyes met Alfred's once more and remembered the big blue ones that stared at her often ten years ago. His hair was akin to a golden field of wheat, and still had that strange tuft of hair pointing upwards that she never managed to straighten years ago. His features didn't change that much, but instead developed and became more prominent because of ageing. He was bigger than her, and to her dismay, taller. He became what Alice imagined him to look like, save for the glasses. And, as much as she hated to admit it, he looked charming.

Alfred gave a feeble smile as his head slowly slanted to the right.

"We're partners for the reporting thing. I suppose since we're seatmates and all..."

His voice trailed off, much to her annoyance. There was a look of mocking and implication on his face.

"So what if we're seatmates?" she snapped.

Alfred smirked. This was an interesting twist in Alice's personality. A faint tint of pink appeared on her cheeks due to anger as Alfred started laughing soundlessly, covering his mouth to avoid the attention of their teacher.

"You weren't listening. Miss Ahern said that seatmates are partners for the reporting."

"Partners?"

"Yeah. Feliks talked Miss Ahern into making it a paired report. So, what country are you from? Bet you're from London, seeing you have an accent."

Alfred tried to remember everything personal Alice had told him before. He needed to know. If she wouldn't confess straightforwardly, he would resort to pushing her buttons until she would crack. Alfred sensed that she was indeed his Alice. He wouldn't let his newly-awakened hopes die just yet.

"Well, yes. I'm from London. But it's not a country."

"It isn't? But you're from England, yeah?"

"Yes. But if you are referring to my country as a whole, I'm from the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland," she answered sharply. Alfred asked too many questions and it was getting tiring. She saw him stare at her in awe of the length of her answer. A brash grin emerged on his face.

"Man, you're too stiff and meticulous, y'know?" Alice sent him a scathing stare. "Anyway, got any ideas for your literature piece? We gotta report together and it's kinda good that we both have English as our first language."

Alice flinched. Was he using word slurs on purpose?

"I'm a fan of Shakespeare, so it wouldn't be hard to choose a piece, really," she replied. "And it's kind of, not kinda. It would be shameful to claim that you speak English while using unacceptable grammar. But you're American. I guess it can't be helped."

_Score! More proof and I can say this is Alice!_

"Hey! That's mean! Just because you're British doesn't mean you get to tell off an American like that!" he whinged. "And don't tell me you're gonna pick Romeo and Juliet! It's too cliché, y'know," Alfred added teasingly, giving a wink. "But maybe you'd like to act that with me."

"Don't be silly. All we have to do is report," she retorted with a scornful look, crossing her arms. The two glanced at the other pairs in their classroom who were excitedly chatting in relation to their reports. She wondered how they would manage seeing as they had different nationalities and cultures. Numerous taps on the shoulder surprised Alice. Alfred was clearly not done with her.

"Hey, don't get distracted! We have to report this crap next week and I wanna get a decent grade. And can't you take a joke? We have Drama class for acting! You're lucky you got me, y'know. If you get Feliks, he's gonna go crazy because he'd complain about not having Toris for a partner. And when he cools down on that, he'll laze around and talk about his ponies and all those shit."

"Shouldn't you tone down your use of profanity?" Alice barked. How could the sweet boy she took care of turn into this? It almost provoked her to spank his shoulder, but she had to restrain herself. This was Alfred, and he might still be a tad clueless of her identity. Or so she thought anyway.

"C'mon, Alice, Gilbert always swears." And he heard her curse at Francis many times earlier too. There was no point in holding back his language if she didn't know how to anyway.

"Whoever this Gilbert is, he sounds awful," she added, rolling her eyes. Alfred snorted beside her.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Sorry for the language. Get used to it since we're seatmates now. Plus, we're in the same homeroom class!"

_What the? This is bloody messed up!_

"I do hope you aren't my seatmate in homeroom class." Alfred placed his hand on her head and smiled, annoying the girl even further. "Don't touch me!"

"Whoa, dude, I don't have dirty hands. And your seatmate is Roderich, the guy over there with the glasses and the strange cowlick 'coz the seat next to him was empty earlier," he answered. Alice frowned at him again for calling her dude, but decided to search for the person he had described. Roderich was seated two rows in front of them while laughing with a brown-haired girl.

"You also have glasses and a strange cowlick," Alice added. She stretched a hand to touch it, but Alfred quickly took her hand.

"No touching."

"Why?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"I said no!"

"Dummkoph! Jones, shut up!"

Alice and Alfred jumped on their seats in surprise as an intimidating blond with his hair slicked back slammed his fist on their table. Alfred stammered a myriad of apologies until the blond huffed and returned to his conversation with his seatmate.

"W-who's that?" Alice whispered. "And why didn't Miss Ahern tell him off?"

"That's Ludwig. He's my teammate in football. And Miss Ahern left the classroom. Didn't you notice?"

Alice's cheeks turned pink again, taunting Alfred unpredictably.

"Aheh... anyway, let's just talk about our report."

"What's your literary piece anyway?"

"What's yours first?"

Alice groaned and slammed her head on the table in annoyance. Alfred winced when Alice finally gave in and spanked him on the shoulder.

"Fine, fine. I was thinkin' of choosing "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn." Your turn!"

The girl stared at him. He changed so much and Alice disliked his strange enthusiasm towards everything. It was almost if his childish spirit remained and became trapped in an older male's body. It was a bit cute, but it was unfitting enough to outweigh its cuteness.

"Err... wait, give me a minute to decide."

"Why not "A Midsummer Night's Dream?" It's my favorite because it has fairies in it!" Alfred exclaimed, secretly wishing she would react positively this time. Alice was a grump and he had no idea how to handle her now. He silently cheered when Alice turned to him with a calmer expression that resembled an actual smile. It made him nostalgic, remembering the smiles she gave him back when he was younger.

"You like fairies?" she asked.

"Yeah! I like magic!" Alfred added. "Someone special told me to believe in it." The smile on her face suddenly twitched and faded into her straight expression.

"That's nice," she answered.

"Yeah. And I miss that person, to be honest," Alfred added, mentally smiling at the distressed look on her face. A mixture of disbelief and anxiety erupted around Alice's calming aura, causing her to breathe heavily once again.

"We should really talk about how we should present our report. Do you have any stuff for visual aids? I can print stuff if you like. Or do you prefer some Powerpoint presentation instead?"

"Which one does Miss Ahern prefer?" she asked. Alfred made a thoughtful face that resembled his pout as a child, triggering a smile to form on Alice's lips.

"Hmm... I think she'd prefer Powerpoint presentations 'coz it's easie– why are you smiling?"

"Your face," she replied.

"You think I'm pretty cute, huh? Not that surprised because a lot of girls think so."

Alfred winced when Alice's smile turned into a sardonic frown. "As if. I was referring to your duck face earlier."

Before Alfred could form a comeback statement in his mind, Miss Ahern returned and dismissed them with a smile. Alice told him to make his part of the report and dashed away towards the door, but Alfred managed to grab her wrist in time.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"It was nice meeting you."

The girl simply nodded and pulled her wrist away, but sadly failed due to the tight hold Alfred had on her.

"Let go, Alfred."

"Hmm? We're not finished talking," he answered, still smiling. The thumping on Alice's chest quickened its pace and amplified its intensity.

"I have to go, you git! I still have another class!" she protested, her wrist still struggling. Alfred stood up from his seat and pulled her closer, feeling her warm breath pass through his thin shirt. He smirked – his mission to grow taller than her was definitely accomplished.

"Release me, you wanker!"

"And you blame me for using profanity?"

"This is because you don't listen to me! Just let go of my wrist, Alfred! I have to go to my next class!"

Alfred took a deep breath. This was it.

"I always listened to you. When you told me to believe in magic, I did. When you told me to wait, I did. I never stopped listening to you."

Alice stopped squirming in his grasp and silenced, facing the floor as if she became attracted to her shoes. Alfred lifted her chin and made her eyes meet his.

"I know it's you, Alice."

He finally released her from his grip, expecting her to slap him on the cheek for the delusional words that escaped his lips. He waited for the impact, but instead saw the look of disbelief in her eyes.

_She's back. She's my Alice._

He watched her walk away tensely without looking back at him. And he wasn't afraid to admit he was fascinated... no. Not just that. He was smitten by her.

* * *

><p><em>Shit! It WAS Alfred! And he knew it was me! And...<em>

"Herro, neechan! You have a crass with Yao-san next, right?"

"Kiku, why didn't you warn me of Alfred's attendance in this school?"

A smile formed on Kiku's lips. A smile. Something that stunned her because of the unfitting instance he decided to do so. He even chuckled!

"K-Kiku! Don't tell me you–"

"Neechan, you didn't ask me about his school," he replied simply. A sardonic look appeared on her face, yet Kiku didn't seem affected by this. In fact, he found the instance funnier.

"Kiku, I'm serious! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Neechan, I tord you, you never asked me. In fact, you barery asked me about Alfred-san. Why? Did something happen?" It was hard for Kiku to hold back a grin that wanted to appear on his face. Slowly, Alice's angered disposition withered, revealing her grievous state.

"Don't call me neechan, Kiku. We're of the same age now," she managed. "And I'm sorry. I'm just surprised. I'll tell you later."

Kiku nodded. "Hai. Yao-san is waiting. Just go to that harrway and turn reft. You wirr see Yao-san hugging his sirry panda bag."

Alice thanked him and quickly left, hoping that Alfred was not in her next class. Meanwhile, Kiku walked past the Literature classroom, turned right, and found Alfred at the farthest corner of the hallway. Spotting him, Kiku walked up to the American.

"We have a crass together," he said. It took a while before Alfred noticed him.

"Oh, Kiku. Didn't notice ya there. Let's go."

"Alfred-san? Do you want to come over rater? I have a new videogame I want to show you," Kiku quickly asked. The Japanese mentally applauded for his ingenious idea when Alfred flashed a grin.

Of course, Alfred would say yes.

_Thank you, Alfred-san. I think my pran wirr work after arr._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That doesn't look like a cliffhanger anymore. Or, at least, to me, it doesn't. XD And before you guys ask, the ending WILL be US_**UK**_, not fem!UK. And in our school, actually, it's funny. I expected the first day of Junior year to have no homework. And in the end, we had homework. HAHAHAHA! Reporting is kind of cool, to be honest. Especially when your partner is someone you like. Mostly, I spend hours chatting with my partners and forget we have a report. XD And to clear up the Matthew thing, I wrote him as Matthew Jones on the previous chapters of their childhood.

Oh, and ready for the good news?

.

.

.

.

.

I think Arthur's going to come in two chapters later, if not the next chapter. Ah, I don't think it sounds like good news...? And even I can't wait for Kiku's plan to be revealed. XD I just love writing him with mystery and mischief. And don't worry! The other countries are going to have roles in this too. What's the use of a gakuen-ish setting if I won't introduce them, right? And I love Poland, really. I can't resist his pony-loving face of totally awesome classiness. XD Sorry if this chapter was a load of crapola. I'm still a bit preoccupied with the speech and it made me concentrate less on writing. Why can't I have the ability to concentrate on both with balance? *end rant* Thanks for reading! Please R&R, flames are going to be extinguished with a fire extinguisher, and stay tuned! Maybe Arthur's going to be in the next chapter. MAYBE. Before this fic reaches 20 chapters, he'll appear. Promise!


	13. Dinner Talk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. And my Gakuen Hetalia PSP game won't work on my PSP! *irritated*

**A/N: **After days of not updating this fic, I'm glad I finally have my chance to again. I'm done with that speech competition, YAAAAAAY! Darn it. I had to wake up at six in the morning despite sleeping at one. It was torture. I almost fell asleep while the others were giving their speeches because I'm that tired. And I still haven't slept, actually. XD But I had a good reason! I wanted to update this again!

Forgive me if this chapter is crappy. Ughhhh, I'm still tired, I guess. I hope this chapter clears out more things like the Matthew Williams instead of Jones issue, or the other stuff. Haha, anyway, I'll stop rambling. Thank you to all who read, faved, and alerted this fic! Aaaagh, I have the fuzzies because you guys took your time to read this! And shout outs to **Valkyrie99**, **Black Rose** **Heart**, **anonimo**, **JulietGivesUp**, **EmiriiChanDesu**, **Yanelle**, **NanaMii148,** **Japanese** **Sinister**, **XxilovechocolatexX**, and **Nayli28** for reviewing! The fuzzies you guys give me make me feel so warm! :D And thanks for the 7K hits, guys! :') I'm starting to lose my bad temper because my Gakuen Hetalia PSP game won't play. XD Thanks for that! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 13_

Dinner Talk

* * *

><p>"YAO, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ALFRED STUDIES IN WORLD ACADEMY?"<p>

Arriving home sounded relaxing for Yao during their hours in school, but he realised that he was about to face something purely sadistic – Alice.

He was thankful that the girl was busy fixing her things in her room, yet shivered at the fact that he heard her shouting crystal clear whilst being a floor above them. He positioned himself at a corner behind Kiku and the couch, hoping he could conceal himself from Alice's malevolent wrath once she stomped downstairs.

"This is your fault, aru! Look, she's blaming me! I don't even know why I allowed you to have that stupid plan, aru," he snapped. Kiku looked at him from above and shrugged, flipping a page of his copy of _One Piece _while sipping a cup of tea.

"Ahh, reraxing," he sighed.

"Kiku, how dare you do this to me?" Yao whined. Kiku simply rolled his dull-looking brown eyes and threatened to spill his scorching hot tea on Yao if he didn't stop complaining.

"You're rucky I arrowed you to hide behind me, Yao-san. Alice-chan wirr kirr me too if she finds out I'm herping you hide," Kiku told him while reading.

"YAO!"

"Oh poop, aru," he whispered. The man slowly crept closer to the couch's edge and the wall's corner in hopes to avoid Alice.

"YAO! ANSWER ME!"

"She's stir upstairs and I can hear her crearly. Amazing," he heard Kiku say. Yao wanted to yank out Kiku's hair for being so inconsiderate of his situation. Now he wanted to ask why Alice didn't yell at Kiku too.

He felt a strange tremor on the ground and theorised that Alice was trudging down the stairs. He shivered and shut his eyes tightly.

"Kiku, where is Yao?"

"Here."

"YOU TRAITOR, ARU!" Yao screeched, jumping from his hiding place. Kiku looked at him in incredulity and even slapped his forehead, confusing Yao.

"Err..."

"Yao-san, why are you such a baka?" he heard Kiku mutter. It took moments before the idea of Kiku's helping sank in Yao's mind – Kiku pointed at the kitchen instead.

"Hmm, it seems I have to smash both your heads together. I'm sorry, Kiku, but I'm really frustrated right now!"

She charged at Yao and pulled his collar.

"Ai yah! Stop this, aru! You're ruining my nice ironing, aru!" Yao shrieked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"KIKU, ARU! IT'S HIS PLAN!"

Kiku slapped his forehead once more. "Baka."

Alice released Yao and pushed him towards another couch and sat beside Kiku with a caustic grimace. "Why? Kiku, why?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Kiku admitted. Alice shook her head.

"Kiku, you're not telling me everything."

He was saved by the doorbell. Alice sighed and walked towards the gate.

"Look who it is! You never told me you knew Yao and Kiku!"

Her face paled. It was Alfred.

* * *

><p>Alice decided to isolate herself in her room. It was clean and had about three bags of luggage in it because she had to move into the dormitories next week.<p>

She didn't expect herself to return to America, let alone stay again in the same room in Yao's house. After ten years, Yao sent her an email (surprisingly, it was Kiku who made the message because of Yao's limited knowledge in emailing) saying that he finished brewing the ageing potion. Her older brothers, who finally graduated college and had good jobs and families, allowed her to stay in America to receive the dosage of the potion. They had apologised to her for their wrongdoing and promised to at least support her until she transforms into Arthur again.

She left and brought an eleven-year old Peter with her to America during the holidays and finally drank the ageing potion. Peter was first sceptic of its ability once they returned to London, but was surprised with the results as his sister grew taller and even developed her assets even more. Their brothers sent them back to America again because Yao sent another message that he started brewing the potion for her transformation again.

"_What am I supposed to do there? Be a bloody freeloader again? And who will take care of Peter?"_

And that forced her brothers to push her back into studying. She wasn't able to do so in the past ten years because of her stuck age. Her brothers pushed her to study in World Academy W and even promised to send them their allowances and everything, as long as Alice returns to the United Kingdom as Arthur again.

"Hey, sis!"

Alice almost fell off her bed in surprise.

"Haven't you learned any manners? I thought I taught you better, Peter! Knock next time!" she screeched. She looked at her younger brother, who returned a frown.

"Sis, why do you always have your knickers in a twist?" he asked, sticking his tongue out at her. "Anyway, Yao said that it's dinner time."

"Tell Yao to bring food up for me instead," she said. Peter shrugged and slammed the door, leaving Alice back into her suppressed state. Minutes later, Peter knocked (thankfully) on the door.

"Yao said you should eat downstairs," the little boy said with little hints of coaxing.

"Tell Yao to stop lazing around and send food to me instead."

"Am I an owl?" she heard Peter whisper to himself as he closed the door. Later, another knock came.

"Peter, I'm serious tha–"

"GO DOWNSTAIRS TO EAT! DO NOT MAKE ME ANGRY, ARU!" Yao yelled. The Chinese man dragged Alice downstairs, shockingly stronger than usual. It seemed that the tables have turned, making Yao the ruthless man in the house for once. "I worked hard on that meal and you want to eat in your room, aru? Don't disrespect me, aru! You're lucky I'm this nice! Don't be like this because of Alfred, aru! You're acting so stupid!"

He shoved her into the dining room and returned to the kitchen, mumbling angrily. She groaned and faced the dining table. She found the boy she encountered in the cafeteria, Kiku, and Alfred. She suppressed a scream at the sight of the only empty seat – beside Alfred.

Yao had already positioned his panda bag on the other chair, much to her frustration. Kiku gave her a grin.

"Alice-chan, take a seat," he said. Alice swore he was hiding something despite his innocent facade. She turned to Alfred, who had a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat's. She had no choice but to sit next to him, distancing her chair the farthest she could from him.

"Ai yah! Fix your chair, aru!" Yao snapped, dropping a platter of dumplings on the table.

"Where's Peter?"

"Eating in his room, aru," Yao replied. Alice shot him a glare.

"Didn't I request to–"

"No, aru! You are eating here and that's final! Peter's a kid, you are not!"

She noticed the discomfort Yao felt from all the shouting and decided to stop her antics. It was only now that she recognised the stupidity of her actions. Avoiding Alfred was fruitless. She was fated to return to the boy.

_Damn it, I wish I never gave that book._

"Can we eat now?" came Alfred's voice.

"Be nice, Al," Matthew snapped from the other side of the table. Alice raised her head to look at him. Now that she thought about it, she felt very idiotic for not recognising Matthew sooner. How dense had she become! She wanted to slam her thick skull onto the table in aggravation. Matthew still had the same violet eyes and the same hair curl. He was smaller than Alfred, but his growth was just as prominent as his brother's. Alice preferred Matthew's calmness to Alfred's new rowdy attitude.

After giving a prayer, they proceeded to eat and chat loudly, save for Alice. She concentrated on finishing her food. That way, she could escape quickly and lock herself in her room again.

"What's your bro like?" Alfred said. He nudged her on the rib and teasingly stuck his tongue out at her. She flinched and almost fell off her chair at the painful poke he gave.

"Fine," she replied.

"This is so wrong, eh," she heard Matthew whisper. The Canadian looked at her with curious eyes.

"Matthew... Williams? How could that be?" she asked, hoping to stray away from Alfred's question. She saw him pout while Matthew patted his jaw with the table napkin.

"Oh, eh... our parents divorced," he answered. Alice gasped and turned to Alfred, who nodded.

"How?"

"When we came back from Canada, mom and dad had a hard time looking for a babysitter. And whenever we found one... we drove them away," Matthew answered, looking guilty and uneasy. Alice looked at him with a brow raised. "It was Alfred's doing."

"I didn't want them to babysit me. They weren't cut out for it," he spat coldly. He plunged a fork on another dumpling and gobbled it down while Alice looked at him in shock.

"We couldn't be left alone. We didn't want to stay at the day care either. We even drove away our great aunt. Dad got so annoyed that he told mom to stay home and babysit us until we could be left alone at home," Matthew said. "Mom got mad. She told dad that she earns more money than him so she shouldn't miss work because she'd get fired for that. They started arguing because dad was too prideful and mom continued berating him. They divorced. I moved back to Canada with mom and even changed our surname back into Williams. But then Al got so depressed so mom bought an apartment near our house so that I could visit Al and he could visit me."

Alice wanted to cover her ears, wanting to forget the story Matthew just gave about his parents' divorce. It stemmed because of her exit. Alfred must have been irritated with the other babysitters and purposely drove them away, thinking she would return because of his desperate acts.

"Are they–"

"No, they didn't get back together," Alfred snapped. "I prefer it that way."

Alice's eyes widened as she turned to Alfred, who was smiling genuinely.

"Dad and I became closer and I got to have more stuff," he added. "Plus, Mattie and I bonded even more."

"Through a divorce?" Alice asked. Matthew nodded.

"Ai yah, I will never understand Western culture," Yao said. "I never see families in China divorce, aru."

"Where is your dad and mom anyway, Yao?" Alfred asked. They watched Yao's face turn completely pale. Alice assumed that they didn't know about Yao's real past. They didn't even know how Yao managed to earn money despite his "young" age.

"Somewhere," he replied. "I miss them, aru."

If they only knew.

"Oh, we all know about Kiku! Got adopted into Yao's family!" Alfred exclaimed. Kiku looked at Yao with a smile.

They continued dinner with a conversation filled with topics of family, what the academy was like, and even about the students in school. Alice, although delighted with everything, remained suspicious. She knew Alfred wanted to get information about her reappearance in his life. But why didn't he toss the topic in the table?

* * *

><p>"Answer me."<p>

While Matthew and Kiku went to meet Peter and Yao busied himself with cleaning, Alice found herself cornered in her very own room by Alfred. He sat by the door to avoid any entrance or exit by anybody, knowing his strength. Alice fidgeted before sitting down on the bed and sighing.

"I'm telling you, it's magic."

"Go on. It's too vague," he retorted.

Alice took a breath. "Alfred, I was cursed by my brothers. When my mother died, they drank too much alcohol. During one of their drinking sessions, I was too frustrated... I drank. My brothers teased me about it and blackmailed me. Told me that they'd tell dad. But that drink... stopped me from ageing. And it was horrible. I felt my body shrivel up for minutes at the intake of the potion and it just..."

"Stop. You don't look happy telling that story," Alfred suddenly interrupted. "But why did your brothers do that? What did your dad do about it?"

"Dad sent me here. Remember I told you about getting a medication?" Alfred nodded. She exhaled. "Yao knows the cure. I stayed here for weeks to talk to Yao about it. I even took care of Kiku while he–" She stopped, remembering that Alfred still didn't know about Yao's immortality... until now.

"Yao? YAO? How?" Alfred screeched. "He's just the same age as I am!"

"I think you should know the truth. Yao's immortal. That's why he just said his parents were "somewhere" instead of telling you specifically," she snapped. "I told you to believe in magic! Don't tell me you were disobeying me!"

Alfred stifled a laugh. "How could I NOT do that? C'mon, Alice! I believe in aliens more than magic... but now I guess things are real. It's the only possible explanation, unless you used a time machine instead!" The girl shot him a disturbing stare, causing Alfred to shake off his science fiction-related theory. "From all the stories you told earlier... it's clear you that remember me."

She scowled. "How could I forget you?"

"You left me waiting for years," Alfred retorted. "You think I'd still believe when you left?"

"You are a bloody git, Alfred. Why did you grow up to be like this? Didn't you see the traces of magic I left upon you and Matthew? I left you that book with a note, and only you could see it! I assumed that you showed it to Matthew, and he claimed that he didn't see anything! And I'm sure even you have doubted about that pirate adventure."

"We could have assumed it was a dream, you know," Alfred answered. Although he decided to avoid mentioning that note she left, remembering how Matthew freaked out because of it. "Can we just stop fighting? I can't believe my beautiful babysitter is really cranky."

The boy smirked as he saw a faint blush appear on Alice's cheeks while she glowered at him in frustration.

_Should I tell him about..._

"Alfred, do you have that book I gave to you years ago?"

A lovely shade of red tinted Alfred's cheeks. "Yeah. I brought it." _I always do._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Why the book? XD Oh my gosh, I really am sorry if this chapter is crapola. I just wanted to clear out some things like how Matthew changed his surname to Williams and why Alice is back in America. I'll do my best to make the next chapter more decent than this one. XD Ahh well, thanks for reading! Please R&R, flames will be extinguished, and stay tuned! Arthur's coming! But the transformation... *tries to stop from spoiling*


	14. Secrecy and Affinity

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Hetalia. Me no speak like caveman in real life too. But me can type caveman talk, so yeah. XD

**A/N: **And before anyone asks, I have a good explanation on why I didn't update sooner. I had an Avatar: The Last Airbender marathon and went out a lot this week. XD But to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter longer. And I guess I am going to keep writing long chapters, so that even though I might not update as fast as I used to (I'm going to return to school in June and I have a ton of studying to do), I would still update. :)

Thank you to the awesome Prussias who read, faved, and alerted! And shout outs to **Valkyrie99**, **Japanese** **Sinister**, **XxFallenAngel428xX**, **Nanamii148**, **Yanelle**, **Akatusukifreak**, **ImagineSerenity**, **Syrus07**, **The UK's** **Only**, and **coolbunnyboo** for being awesome-like-Prussia reviewers! I hope this chapter is not a total fail. And yes, Arthur is in this. :D A sneak peek, but I promise he'll turn up again. I mean, this is USUK, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 14_

Secrecy and Affinity

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

"Do you want me to prove that magic is real or not?"

Alfred scoffed. "Geez, Alice! You're too desperate! You're standing in front of me after more than ten years looking exactly like how you left me years ago, and you still want to prove that magic is real? I already said I believe it, okay?"

The girl's brows knitted together as she walked towards him with an intimidating stare. "Alfred, I gave you the book. The least you could do is show it to me again."

"And why should I?"

"That was a gift from my mother."

It was inevitable that Alfred would give in eventually. How could he resist the girl he waited for so long? She used the "mom" card too, and he would end up guilty if he denied Alice. He also had to solve the mystery of the note. Matthew's fear of magical instances made him even more determined to unravel the truth that Alice (and Kiku and Yao, apparently) hid for so long.

Alfred had to rummage his bag in front of the impatient girl tapping her foot behind him, hoping she would stop criticising him silently if ever she was doing that. He threw out a couple of chocolate bar wrappers ("Sloppy..." he heard Alice whisper), his PSP case, and Matthew's comb before finally reaching the golden, leather-bound book. Before Alice could grab the book, Alfred swung his hand away from Alice.

"It's still my book," he teased. "Tell me something first."

Alice almost sulked in a corner if not for her determination to hold the book in her arms again. "And what should I tell you?" she snapped.

"Tell me everything." Alice grimaced. "Tell me why Yao's immortal, why Kiku never told me he knew you, how you know Francis–"

"Wait! How do you know I know Francis?" she asked in a panicked tone. Alfred sniggered.

"I saw you kick his butt earlier. For a girl, you're pretty tough."

And it amused Alice because Alfred's deduction was half-true, yet she had conflicting feelings on what she planned to reveal to him.

"Alfred, please. If you give me the book, then I would explain everything to you," she answered. "And you would be surprised on how far back Francis and I were acquainted with each other. But I'm not too proud. He's a bloody frog."

Alfred shrugged and returned the book to Alice in hesitation, but reasoned to himself that he would finally get the answers he longed for. Alice tried to lock him out of her room, failing because Alfred was stronger than he looked. And he looked pretty strong to start with.

"Come on, Alice. Why do you want this book back?"

"Can I just explain once we get in it?" she barked, dropping the book on the floor. She slowly positioned herself in front of the open page and placed a hand on it. Alfred's brows knitted out of curiosity, doubting the girl's move until she shot a glare at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Alfred retorted.

"Don't you want your answers?" she barked. Alfred stood up and crossed his arms.

"What the heck, Alice? What is this anyway? Are monsters going to fly out of your book or something?" Alice sent him a smirk. "Not that I want them to!"

"No. No monsters. Just take my hand."

Alfred sceptically seated next to her and held her open hand while staring at the book. "Remember when I asked you to close your eyes before?"

"I won't do that now," Alfred answered. Alice pouted in a way that made Alfred smile.

"Very well then." She tightened her grip on Alfred's fingers, surprising the boy who didn't bother to complain. "_Intrare._"

Blinding light enveloped the entire room, but Alfred kept his eyes open and felt his body sinking and had nothing to cling on except for the warm hand holding his. Memories of his previous visit in the book flashed before his eyes, dazing the American before he could grasp reality again. He finally shut his eyes and felt himself land on a field of grass, just like the first time. The nostalgia overwhelmed him as he felt the same atmosphere that reminded him of the last day he spent with Alice as a child. A strange feeling erupted within his mind, and Alfred's senses slowly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Alfred?"<p>

Silence.

Alice turned to her side to find Alfred unconscious with a loose hold of her hand. She sighed and took her time to look at Alfred's face, which was something she hadn't done for years now. His cheek bones were more prominent and his hair was still messy, yet enough to pass as clean. A feeling of wistfulness swept her as the face of a younger Alfred flashed in her mind. Now that she thought about it, he didn't change that much. He was still baby-faced and dynamic, always leaving her baffled with unforeseen things he would do. She couldn't admit how much she missed him and how curious she was on how he was. But as her soul remained trapped in a female body, her magic continued draining her abilities and Alice had a limited way to find out how he was doing. Once, she managed to control a crystal ball to show her a nine-year old Alfred scrape his knee, but Peter accidentally knocked the artefact over without knowing how hurt his sister was. She stroked Alfred's hair and smiled.

"I missed you," she whispered. "But I miss something even more."

Alice stood up and took a deep breath, feeling the magical energy of the book envelope her. She released a hearty laugh and watched her hands glow silvery white, reminding the girl of her days with magic.

"I miss being Arthur."

And with the sudden burst of power within her, she waved a hand in front of her and thought of her former self. In a matter of seconds, her hair cropped itself and her body transformed into the familiar figure she longed to be in again.

"If only I could stay like this."

* * *

><p>"Alfred, open your eyes."<p>

Alfred did, and found himself staring at a pair of familiar green eyes.

But it wasn't Alice.

It wasn't her voice either.

He backed away and stared at the man in front of him. Alfred couldn't tell how familiar this one was, eyeing down the dishevelled blond hair with a messy fringe and hair sticking up in many places. He looked smaller than him, but the sharp look in his eyes warned him to avoid underestimating him. But what caught Alfred's attention the most was the bushiest eyebrows he had ever seen! He stifled a laugh, knowing it might offend the stranger.

Stranger, he was, until Alfred glanced at his eyes again.

"Who the heck are you?" Alfred squeaked. He cocked his head. "And why did you steal Alice's eyes?"

The man in front of him gave him a disproving look that reminded him so much of Alice. "Don't tell me you're that daft, you idiotic twat!" he barked. The uncommon thought slapped Alfred in the face.

"Alice? Why did you turn into a guy? I already told you I believe in magic!" he said. He scanned the man down from head to toe and smirked. Alfred stopped thinking about anything else while taking in every detail of him and saw the resemblance. Besides the piercing emerald orbs, the shade of his locks was similar to Alice's and he shared the scowling expression that always appeared on her face. Alfred wondered how a sweet babysitter turned out to be such a grump, but that wasn't the case at the moment. The man crossed his arms as Alfred examined his companion's build and asked to himself why Alice decided to transform into a boy. Her desperation to prove magic was real was quite cute to Alfred, yet the boy had no idea about the truth... yet.

Not bad, was all he thought. He stood up and smiled.

"Why are you smiling like that?" the boy spat. Alfred snorted.

"Hey, maybe you should stay a guy because you're taller," he joked, receiving a sharp glare from him. "But that would just ruin my chances with ya, wouldn't it?"

"Excuse me?" If the redness of his face didn't convince Alfred of his anger, then there must be something wrong with the American. Alfred, however, kept silent on what he truly meant. He released a laugh and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'd be convinced if you turned into an alien or something! And dude, remove the brows. You look funny! So, why a guy?" Alfred teased.

"Because this is who I am," he replied.

"Who you are?"

"I'm not Alice Kirkland. I'm Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur expected Alfred to laugh at him, and the latter did.

"Are you Alice's twin brother who got trapped in this book or something?" Alfred asked. If Arthur said that he was who he was, then he and Alice might be separate entities, right? There was no other possible explanation for Alfred, for was too narrow-minded in this situation to search for other reasons. Arthur gawked at him in anger.

"I was not born a twin! There was no Alice Kirkland to even begin with! I was born as Arthur Kirkland, and this is who I really am. And it feels good to be Arthur again."

He watched the pale expression on Alfred's face worsen.

"Is this a joke or something? Come on, Alice! I know you're a bit annoyed at me because I keep bugging you, but this is just too much," Alfred chirped. He slowly backed away, unaware of the trouble he might land in, literally. Arthur slowly approached him, hands warily in front of him, and told him to calm down. Alfred didn't listen and continued backing away.

"Alfred, I'm serious. I wanted to tell you when you were younger, but telling a child that I was formerly male would be over the top, wouldn't it? And stop walking! You'd fall into the–"

The splashing sound followed by Alfred's yells for help made Arthur wonder if it was right for him to tell Alfred about this.

"AGH!"

* * *

><p>"Al... you're awake."<p>

Alfred blinked for a few moments, hoping the blurriness of his eyesight changes into a clearer vision. He almost forgot that he needed glasses to attain the clearest perfection for his eyesight and started patting the bedside table, finding his spectacles folded. He proceeded to wear them until realisation struck him.

"Wait! I fell in water! How did I wind up here?"

He sat up, pushing his blanket away, and became surprised that he was wearing blue pyjamas and was back in his own bedroom. Matthew was seated on his own bed, staring at Alfred worriedly.

"What happened?" Alfred asked groggily, feeling a twinge of dizziness on his head.

"I think I should be the one to ask that," his brother answered, giving him a look of apprehension. "What happened with Alice? We found you sleeping while she was busy fixing up her things."

Alfred felt his jaw drop in horror. There was no way he fell asleep just like that. He tried to gather up in his mind the events that happened earlier, but only remembered the blinding flash of light and the memories of his past pouring into his mind. Before he could even push his recalling even further, he felt his head throb unnaturally, only glimpsing familiar green eyes and a messy fringe.

"Argh! My head!" he screeched, clutching his hair in aggravation. His head continued aching abnormally until he released his want to remember what happened earlier. Matthew rushed to his side and placed a hand on Alfred's head on impulse, hoping to comfort his brother in one way or another.

"What happened? What do you remember?" Matthew squeaked.

Alfred, despite the discomfort, wanted to tell Matthew what occurred earlier. "I remember Alice borrowing the book she gave me years ago. She told me to hold her hand while she placed her hand on one of the pages of the book... just like when we were kids... and I didn't close my eyes. There was this totally bright light and all my memories with Alice and you flashed before my eyes... and then I – AGH! My head!"

Matthew begged Alfred to stop thinking for a moment. "M-maybe trying to remember caused this..." he whispered.

"Y-yeah," Alfred sighed. "I can't remember anything after that. Except for falling into water and seeing green eyes."

Matthew knitted his brows with a sceptic expression. "That might be Alice."

Alfred shook his head. "No. That can't be. Those could be her eyes... but the hair... it was a dude's. And Alice is–" He broke off when the figure appeared in his mind again. His vision of the person was still blurry, yet the eyes were as clear as crystal, and Alfred never mistook those eyes for anyone else's.

He felt a light stab on his head similar to his momentary headache, but was thankful that it wasn't as long as the previous ones. Alfred turned to his concerned brother and faked a laugh in hopes to see Matthew calm down.

"What time is it, Mattie?"

"Twelve. Kiku, Yao, and I had to carry you here. You were seriously knocked out or something, eh. Did Alice use magic on you?"

The thought hadn't occurred to Alfred until now. Maybe, she might have. And Alfred's determined to find out if she did.

Alfred was aggravated that he had been denying that he wouldn't care when she walks back into his life. Who was he kidding? He knew he wanted her back in his life. He needed her back in his life. And he was determined to uncover every secret she hid from him.

* * *

><p>"Why in heaven's name are you seated next to me? Shouldn't Roderich be my seatmate?"<p>

"I lied," Alfred answered with a grin, ignoring the green eyes that sent him a piercing stare.

"Alfred Jones, I told you to never lie," she barked. Alfred snorted and bit his chocolate bar that he conveniently snuck in with thanks to his bomber jacket's pocket.

"Well, if you didn't leave, maybe I would have never learned how to," he answered, his lips curving into a smile as he saw Alice grimace and look away from him. He had to admit that he was fond of teasing her now, reasons a myriad for him to mention. It was not a complete lie – Roderich practically wanted a seat closer to the window because he disliked Gilbert's loudness. It wasn't because Alfred bribed him with a piano book he confused with one of his comic books. No, it really wasn't because of that.

The girl continued avoiding him and greeted their other classmates, enjoying her acquaintance with Feliciano and Lovino. The Italian brothers were still befuddled by her familiarity in their eyes, but shook it off and introduced themselves with a smile from Feliciano and shyness from Lovino. "So this is the little boy I confused for a girl? He's so sweet," Alfred heard her whisper. He looked at Feliciano, who was busy enjoying a conversation with Bella, and frowned.

Alice still refused to converse with him and greeted her soon-to-be dorm mate, Elizaveta. Alfred shrugged and joined in Kiku and Feliciano's conversation about being separated from Ludwig. He very well knew that the three of them were inseparable, yet it amazed Alfred that Kiku was one of his closest friends even though he was more inclined to spend time with Feliciano and Ludwig. Alice, meanwhile, enjoyed the little chat she had with Elizaveta.

"Zo just ignore me vhen I start ranting," the Hungarian said with a smile. "Gilbert told me I have a very bad temper, vut I just vanted to clear tings out with you."

Alice returned the smile. "Oh, no, I'm fine with that. I should be the one to apologise. My younger brother did say I have the tendency to be a potty mouth."

"Psh, no vone in zis high school maintained speaking ze clean language. Trust me," Elizaveta replied with a wink. "Especially zat Gilbert. If I vere you, steer clear of him."

"Why?"

"He'z a bully. He'z supposed to be in ze Senior class now, but he vas too stupid and humiliated our principal in the last day of ze last school year," she answered, shooting a glare at said student. "He also picks on ze others, especially Roderich."

Alice noticed the bitterness of Elizaveta's tone and wondered why exactly she emphasized both Gilbert and Roderich in their topic, yet shook the thought away and continued listening to her interesting rants.

"Oh my, I'm doing it again, aren't I? I'm so sorry!" Elizaveta apologised, realising that she had given Alice a taste of her ranting. Alice simply laughed and placed an arm on Elizaveta's shoulder.

"It's alright. Once we're dorm mates, you're going to hear a lot from me as well," she answered in reassurance.

"Hey, Liz!"

Alice scowled. Alfred was back and he literally looked ready to push Elizaveta out of his seat.

"Oh, hello, Alfred!" she replied in a chipper tone. "Did you know I brought my frying pan today?"

Alfred gave a nervous chuckle and gave a lame joke before leaving them in peace again. "I know he wanted me to leave his seat."

Alice stared at her in awe. "You're amazing. I thought I was the only one thinking about that!"

"Vell, girls are better at reading ze atmosphere, aren't ve?" Elizaveta joked. "Anyvay, I have noticed someting funny about ze both of you. Do you know each other for a long time?"

Alice felt heat invade her cheeks. "Err... no. Not really." And yet she accused Alfred of lying.

"Really? Because yesterday, he coughed vhen he heard your name," Elizaveta said, hiding a smirk from Alice by turning away. "Vut, of course, you vere not yet here at zat time. And vhen I passed ze Literature classroom, I saw you run out vhile Alfred had zis desperate but happy look in ze room."

"He just enjoys annoying me," Alice retorted, praying to God that her face wasn't all that red. She could not decipher whether she was flustered because of annoyance or embarrassment. Elizaveta returned her attention to Alice, thankfully not noticing the redness of the girl's face, and continued her said observations.

"Vell, I can see zat. Yesterday, he vas seated by ze window," she added.

"That plonker!" Alice screeched. Hopefully, it was soft enough to avoid drawing attention. She noticed the new devious smile on Elizaveta's face. "Wh-what? You said that everyone in this academy's high school swears."

"Not zat. I tink Alfred likes you," Elizaveta replied.

"What? No! Abso-bloody-lutely not! Elizaveta, I–"

"Good luck! I'm excited to have you as my dorm mate!"

Elizaveta's exit irritated Alice as she watched her sit next to Toris, a kind Lithuanian who introduced himself to Alice during her Chemistry class the previous day, and felt flustered when Elizaveta pointed at Alice's direction. She and Toris waved at Alice, leaving the girl with no choice but to wave back.

"So you know Toris too?"

Alfred seated himself beside her and grinned. "C'mon, are you still mad? It was just a white lie! At least I didn't lie about a worse matter!"

"So you didn't lie about Roderich being my seatmate, but why did you switch seats with him?" she snapped. An expected grin with matching laughter came before the answer.

"Well, I wanted to."

Well played, she thought. Although she required the real reason, yet she was too afraid to find out, just like how scared she was if Alfred figured out the events that happened the previous night.

Her attention quickly moved to their homeroom adviser entering the room.

"Today, we will give you your locker assignments and keys, as well as deliver your books. Tomorrow, we will start moulding your minds!"

Groans emerged from almost everyone in the Junior's Class A, the loudest from a certain silver-haired German. The professor started reprimanding them about the importance of school, frustrating them even more. Even Alice found herself resting her head on her desk.

"Be thankful that I'm a kind homeroom teacher," their professor said.

"Yeah, yeah, ve know that, Professor Prissy," Gilbert cackled from behind.

"It's Pritzy, Mr. Beilschmidt!"

The classroom exploded with laughter with the loudest coming from Gilbert himself, and even became surprised that their homeroom adviser joined the fit of hilarity. The previous tension Alice felt in herself slowly vanished as she allowed herself to enjoy a laugh with her new class. It had been years since her last attendance in a school, and she might as well enjoy it again.

"Oh, Mr. Beilschmidt, you are so hilarious! You know what's funnier? Detention!"

Gilbert's laughter faded away, yet the rest continued laughing at his demise. "Vhat? It's only ze second day of ze school year!"

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of loudness and hooting students, Professor Pritzy settled down the class and began lecturing them on the basics of Geometry. Alice heard Alfred mutter to himself that he was glad that his Geometry classes were only held during Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. Afterwards, each of them was given a small, folded piece of paper wrapping a small key. It was their locker assignments and keys, and Professor Pritzy dismissed them earlier to allow them to check up on their lockers. They left into the hallway and glanced at the long line of metal cabinets.<p>

"Ai yah, Kiku! Why is my locker next to you again, aru?" Alice heard Yao ask. She turned to face a pale-faced Kiku, who seemed as if he was the one who deserved to complain. She sighed and unfolded her paper while slipping the key into her jeans pocket and saw the number "27" on it. It would be easy to assume it was her locker number, and the girl started searching for the one assigned to her.

Not so far away was Alfred, who was busy watching Alice unlock locker number twenty seven. He quickly unfolded his paper and scowled.

"Fuck! Thirty nine?" he thought angrily.

"Al, what's wrong?" Matthew carefully walked towards his brother, hoping that he wouldn't enrage him even more. Alfred exhaled and forced out a smile again, grabbing Matthew's paper and key. A horrifying smirk unravelled itself on his face, tensing his brother into a wince.

"Can we switch?"

"W-what?" the Canadian stammered.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Alfred shoved his key and paper to Matthew and grabbed the latter's items, dashing off to Matthew's supposed locker. The Canadian watched in helplessness as Alice started shouting at Alfred because he yanked one of her long pigtails.

"What's wrong, Matthew?"

"Kiku, my brother is nuts," Matthew sighed, lifting the key his brother forcibly swapped for his. Overwhelmed by the sudden tiny smile that appeared on Kiku's face, Matthew held back a yelp of surprise.

"Rearry now, I think we shourd let him be," the Japanese whispered, mocking a wise-looking expression. Matthew's brows furrowed in curiosity at Kiku's sudden change of attitude and voice, remembering something familiar that Kiku once said. It was almost related to this...

"Kiku, you knew Alice since before, right?" he inquired. A questioning look from Kiku distracted him before the Japanese boy decided to answer.

"Yes."

"So that meant you knew she was babysitting us."

"Yes."

"And that means that you knew Alice is coming back, and you knew that she took care of Alfred."

"Where is this going, Matthew-san?"

"Is this what you meant by Alfred stopping his girl-hopping days? You knew he would fall for Alice?"

An inquisitive smile emerged on Kiku's face. "Perhaps, Matthew-san. Aren't you happy about that?"

"Happy? It's weird, Kiku! I know that Alfred loves Alice, but is fate really that kind to him? It's too simple, Kiku. There must be a twist!" he snapped, his voice almost hoarse.

"There is a twist, Matthew-san. You wirr not understand now, but please, just ret them be. Your brother is happy with Alice-chan, and Alice-chan is happy with Alfred-san."

Matthew snorted, putting on a face of mixed hilarity and disbelief. "Happy? She's so annoyed with Al. I don't blame her, though. Al's too loud for his own good."

Kiku smirked. "Trust me, Matthew-san. I know Alice-chan more than you do."

The Canadian sighed in defeat, not wanting to play more mind games with Kiku and his mysterious ways. He started searching for his "new" locker, receiving a prying look from Kiku.

"Ah, you're near my rocker," he murmured. "But I think the one next to your rocker is Francis-san."

Matthew gawked in surprise. The school romantic had a locker next to him? "W-what? N-no, Kiku. I don't think so, eh."

"Werr, that's what Gilbert posted on rocker number thirty eight."

Matthew turned to see the said German plastering a piece of paper on the locker next to him with Antonio trying to hold back a snicker or two. The paper read, "French Property – Touch it and Lose Awesome." It was completely senseless of Gilbert, but it was completely expected of him and Antonio.

"Zat idiot iz stupid. Not coming to school vithout telling us! He should have told us so I had a good reason to not come today!" Gilbert screeched. Antonio raised a brow at him.

"What? Mi amigo, don't tell me that we have to be absent when Francis is. He always has random absences every year! Dios, I don't want to have a lot of absences!"

Gilbert shot him a frustrated look. "'Tonio, you take everything I say too seriously! It's flattering vut you also have to think! You're always naive and this is vhy you don't attract chicks!"

Antonio looked at him, flabbergasted. "At least I don't attract baby chicken!"

The two members of the school's infamous Bad Touch Trio started throwing punches at each other, making Matthew question how on earth they called each other friends while acting that brutal to each other. It was too much, for it was at the point where they actually injured each other. Matthew quickly pulled Antonio away from Gilbert and begged him to stop. The Spaniard only listened when a certain Italian started screeching, "Haha! Stupid tomato bastard!" repeatedly while "rooting" for his demise against Gilbert. In the end, the two friends shook hands and acted as though they never had a quarrel, surprising the Canadian.

"Hey, you're Matthew, right?" Gilbert asked, snapping the Canadian out of his awe-related trance. He simply nodded and received a cocky grin from the German.

"Matthew's too long, iz it not? I'll call you Mattie instead!"

"That's what my brother calls me," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, right. Jones iz your brudder. Ahh, vell, you look more awesome than him. No vonder Francis likes being friends vith you. Anyvay, we're off. Don't touch zat Frenchie's locker or you'll lose ze awesomeness you already have!"

As the German and the Spaniard left, Kiku laughed softly. "I don't understand how Gilbert-san is rerated to Ludwig-san."

* * *

><p>While Matthew and Kiku busily conversed with each other (totally ignoring glares from a neglected Yao), Alfred immersed himself with forcing Alice's attention to turn to him, hoping she would confess about the previous night's happenings. He even pulled her ponytail even with the knowledge that she hated that.<p>

"Why am I bloody stuck with you all the bloody time? You're my seatmate in two of my bloody classes and now we have our bloody lockers next to each other? Fucking arse!"

"Whoa, and you say I swear a lot? Take a chill pill, dude. But even so, you look cute when you're mad," he jeered, poking her cheek for more effect. The girl quickly swatted away his hand and punched his shoulder, yet Alfred seemed very unaffected by the "harsh" contact.

"Haha! You're even cuter when you try to punch me!"

Another fist came flying towards his arm, but he quickly caught them and pushed Alice a bit farther from where they stood and peeked at her locker. And as expected, she had the leather-bound book. He felt a small throb on his head as the messy blond fringe appeared in his mind again as a blurry vision.

"You took the book," he sneered. "Give it back."

"Not a chance, Alfred. I need it," Alice hissed. She tore away from Alfred's grip and slammed the door of her locker shut, smirking. "You don't know the combination, so don't try anything too hasty."

Alfred slammed his fist on her locker, gaining shocked looks from his other schoolmates. The girl knew he wanted to uncover her secrets, and he needed another way to get the book back. Somehow, it was the only key to unlock the knowledge he sought for.

But aside from that, Alfred felt an overwhelming feeling of amazement. Alice was feisty. In a way, Alfred knew his affections for his babysitter were strengthening. It might sound twisted to others, but he couldn't deny it. It might be fast, but it was better than love at first sight. Alfred loved Alice as a child, and fate decided to return her to him in a way that he could win her over. As Natalia passed by him, he knew that his feelings were changing. He wanted Alice – she was filled with mystery and spirit that balanced with her beauty and passion. She was a challenge he would never back down from.

* * *

><p>"You stole that book, aru?"<p>

"Yao, keep it down! Thank God that I don't have Advanced Algebra class because Matthew might know about it," she hissed. "And I didn't steal it. It was mine. My mother endowed it to me. I just simply left it in Alfred's care. That bloody git should be thankful too. If I didn't give him that book, he wouldn't see me again."

Yao sighed. "Ai yah, you're giving me a headache. Why did you block that memory, aru?"

"Because he wasn't ready to find out the truth. He mocked me at first, and I saw that dreadful look on his face when I confirmed my true identity. It's best to leave it alone."

"But you cannot wipe out his memories that easily, aru. I know your magic is weaker, aru. Even in that book, you can't cast the strongest spells you know. You just seep in its power to form illusions, aru. You must have casted a charm on him. And he might break it," Yao warned.

"I know. That's why the charm I casted upon him would ensure that he would never find out I'm Arthur."

"And what is that charm, aru?" Yao asked. Alice fell silent and looked away from Yao.

"Good morning, class. I am your professor in Political Science."

The Chinese man, although Alice didn't say anything, had a clue on the charm Alice casted on Alfred. And he knew that Alfred could break it, because in a way, Alice wanted Alfred to know that she was Arthur. And that charm also hinted what Alice truly felt for Alfred.

He hated Kiku at the moment. The Japanese boy's plan was working perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kiku's plan! The charm!

I'm being too vague again. Haha, but I love suspense and comedy together. XD Oh yeah, Franada or PruCan, guys? Which one do you prefer? And why do you think Francis has regular "absences" in school?

Ahhh, I still think the romance in this thing is crapola! Seriously, I love saying crapola because it's awesome and it's from Romano. XD Ahh well, I did my best on this chapter. I hope it's good enough. Dammit, that was a song reference. XD Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are nice and I have a fire extinguisher for flames. Stay tuned because I have no idea what will happen next. And that was bad sarcasm.


	15. Set Feelings

**Disclaimer: **Yadda yadda yadda I don't own Hetalia yadda yadda yadda. Oh, and Mary Poppins too. And Avatar: The Last Airbender/Uncle Iroh. Or Harry Potter/Ron Weasley. XD

**A/N: **I am updating this in the north pole I call my room. Seriously, I am freezing in here and I had to wear a scarf and warmer. Thank goodness Captain America from The Avengers is hot. Wait. You guys didn't read that. I have CHOCOLATE!

Thank you guys for your votes on Franada and PruCan! I'm thinking of putting up a poll on my profile, so check it out and vote between the two ships because I honestly don't know what to put. I love both in the same level (no more, no less, honest!) and it's hard to choose. If it's PruCan, then this is probably going to have FraSey (or France/Monaco, but FraSey is more likely) in it. If it's Franada, then we have a one-sided PruHun. Agh, I'm rambling again. Forgive me! Just check out the poll in my profile.

Psh, I might be traumatised by the cold in my room (I can't turn off the air con, if anyone asks), but I'm off to write the next chapter in advance! I'm going to busy myself with reviewing for school (it's never too early to start studying, at least for me, it isn't) and I'm going to do a lot of cooking for a really awesome day! And thank you to all who read, faved, and alerted! Shout outs to **Japanese** **Sinister**, **Funny** **Unicorn** **Called** **Koko**, **Valkyrie99**, **Pokegirl1510**, **HetaliaYaoiLover0714**, **Nayli28**, **Torako-chan**, **Syrus07**, **SilentFlower**, **EmiriiChanDesu**, **Akatusukifreak**, **Yanelle**, **HitodeDaikazoku**, **gylfie9**, **NanaMii148**, and **MaoMao565** for the reviews! :DDDD

I think it's time to reveal Kiku's plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 15_

Set Feelings

* * *

><p>An hour and fifteen minutes after Yao and Alice's Political Science class, Yao headed off to another class he took while Alice excitedly skipped (yes, skipped like a little girl) off to her next class – Home Economics. There was no one from her family to dishearten her today and no one to break her elatedness.<p>

That was until she realised Alfred was once again her seatmate in class.

His constant aggravating comments and loud pretentiousness almost drove her up the wall, and Alice had to rely on Ludwig's snappish remarks once the scary German became fed up with Alfred's noise. Alice wondered why Kiku had a different time slot for Home Economics class despite being in the same homeroom class as her, but she clearly knew that it was because of the schedule clashes made by the subjects he had chosen. Taking advantage of Alfred's need to talk, she asked what Kiku's current class was.

"Hmm... either Japanese Language class or some advanced class. I know he has a class with Yao right now," he answered with a grin. "What's with the constant asking for Kiku? Am I not enough?"

"You're too much, actually," she retorted with a grave look. Alfred mocked a morose expression, only to be spat at bitterly again by the girl.

"Hey, chill! I know you're not interested in Kiku. I was just wondering, since you did say you took care of Kiku before," he remarked, apologising vaguely after hearing Alice's horrifying outburst. A wave of relief rushed through his body as Alice sighed instead of giving off another acrid reply.

"Yes, I did take care of him before. He was different as a child. Or rather, he treated Yao differently as a child."

"Really? Tell me more!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Well, Yao loved–"

"Wait!" Alfred quickly interrupted. "Why is he immort – MPH!"

Her hand was over his mouth, much to his surprise. She leant closer to him, unknowingly increasing the already rapid heartbeat thumping in Alfred's chest.

"Don't be so loud about it," she hissed, her hot breath tickling his ear. He lightly shoved her away and buried his face in his palms, hiding the obviously scarlet colour that invaded his face.

"Did I make you angry?" she asked. Alfred scoffed in disbelief as he looked at her, unashamed of his blush anymore. Was she that dense?

"Not really. I'm just not sure why you had to cover my mouth like that," was all he managed.

"Stop fussing over that," she snapped. "If I had not done that, you would have unleashed the knowledge of Yao's well-kept secret," she continued, the last part ending as a whisper. Alfred merely shrugged.

"Tell me, then. I promise I won't tell," he assured, giving a childish smile. Alice rolled her eyes in annoyance and placed a hand close to his ear before giving another whisper.

"He's the guardian of the Chinese eternal dragon," she answered softly. Alfred felt shivers and pushed her away again.

"What was that for?" she barked. Alfred still couldn't believe how difficult she was being about this, wondering if she had the word "hormones" in her dictionary.

"Can you just tell me softly instead of whispering like that? My ear is getting irritated," was the only excuse he could think of. The girl shot him another irritated look, making Alfred flinch. The world was being cruel to him, he thought.

"Well, if my voice is that irritating to you, then you should probably change seats. That would make the both of us happier," she answered, sitting upright to face the whiteboard in front of them. A short chortle escaped Alfred's lips before he pulled her chair closer, bothering Alice's thoughts.

"I didn't say anything about your voice annoying me. Actually, you should talk more. I like your voice. You gotta read another bedtime story to me again," he answered playfully, winking at her afterwards. Her face became red again in resentment.

"Hey, I was just joking." Alice refused to look at him again. "Just tell me about Yao, please. And trust me, no one's going to listen because they're busy listening to Gilbert impersonating a drunk."

After a little joke and one poke on the rib, Alfred had Alice answering his question "for the sake of his pestering to stop," according to her. He was astonished to hear that Yao was born within the years of the Ming Dynasty in a family of seven. He was the youngest, and Yao was chosen to look after the last living dragon of the country. Alfred couldn't help but think of a certain cartoon ("Sounds like Uncle Iroh," he thought) that reminded him of that, missing other details of Yao's tale.

"I saw that dragon once," she whispered.

Curiosity instantly struck Alfred. He always had a thing for weird things, and this was the first time he found himself getting interested in mythical creatures instead of aliens. "Wha? Seriously? What's it like?"

Alice gathered up enough courage to answer, letting a single word roll off her tongue. "Daunting." She hated remembering the red eyes that haunted several dreams she had back in London as she took care of Peter. Alfred wanted to ask what exactly that word meant, but seeing colour drain from her face made him stop.

"Oh. So does this mean Yao can't return to being a mortal?" he squeaked.

Alice shook her head. "No. At least, I don't think so. Yao often talked to those magic-related folk of his land and asked them to find someone else to take his place. Yao became depressed, watching his family die while he was alive. I don't know much about that part of his life because Yao hated talking about his losses, let alone his life in the palace with magic. He preferred farming and taking care of pandas."

An "oh" escaped Alfred's lips as he took a moment to ponder about Yao's situation. It was a first for him to hear about Yao being miserable, considering his cheerful and bouncy attitude.

"Anyway, what's taking the teacher so long?" Alice asked.

"Uhh, I guess she's looking for the guidance counsellor because she was here a while ago... until she saw Gilbert singing like a drunk while dancing on the counter."

Alice slammed her palm on her forehead, wondering what kind of idiot Gilbert was.

A few seconds later, a woman with flaming red hair and a motherly smile came in with a couple of books in hand. Even Gilbert sat down at her presence. "Is that Ron Weasley's mom?" Alfred asked. There was no resemblance. She introduced herself as Mrs. Evangelista, a happily married Italian woman and a former chef for a celebrity neither Alice nor Alfred knew. She was kinder than the other teachers Alice had encountered, yet Alfred seemed interested only because the woman started talking about delicious cuisine. Later on, the woman gave them a simple assignment – present a dish (fine cuisine, much to Alice's delight) from their homeland. It was only now that Alice acknowledged the academy as prestigious and international because half of her classes involved reports about something related to the students' homelands.

"That's easy! I'm gonna buy a burger later," she heard Alfred say to himself. Alfred clearly didn't understand the meaning of "fine cuisine." But she ignored anything that could bring her down. She was taking Home Economics class again, and no one was stopping her. This was her chance to prove her finesse in cooking and baking.

Or so she thought anyway.

* * *

><p>"What? She's in Home Economics class, aru?"<p>

"W-what's wrong with that, eh?"

Alfred found it a pleasant coincidence that he had a free period during Tuesdays with Yao, Matthew, and Antonio. It was a shame that Kiku clearly stockpiled his schedule to avoid free periods.

"She's horrible at cooking, aru," Yao muttered darkly.

Antonio, clearly new in terms of spending time with the group, glanced at them quizzically.

"How do you know, mi amigo?" he asked with his trademark grin.

"Trust me, aru," Yao answered. "Once, she tried to heat potato in microwave, aru. I had hard time cleaning the inside!"

Alfred snorted. Maybe that was the reason why she didn't cook anything for them back in her babysitting days. It was the only plausible explanation, yet he had to doubt it because he knew girls were good cooks.

_Alfred, I'm serious. I wanted to tell you when you were younger, but –_

"AGH!"

Alfred felt a painful sensation encircle his head and clutched his hair. He felt his head pounding, as if something within his cranium started beating his brain in a rhythmical manner.

"Al!"

Matthew stopped Alfred from falling to his knees and supported him to a comfortable position on the ground, praying that the agonising feeling his brother felt would just fade away. Alfred gripped Matthew's shirt at a sudden moment and quickly let go, releasing heavy breaths.

"What was that?" Antonio asked. "You alright, mi amigo?"

"Y-yeah," Alfred replied, trying his best to stand up.

Matthew looked at him worriedly, something Alfred couldn't look at because it made his heart clench. "What happened?"

Alfred shook his head, avoiding a recall of his previous thoughts in fear of getting another agonising headache that came out of nowhere. Yao quickly grabbed the collar of Alfred's shirt.

"You should come over later. I have some tea that would ease that headache, aru," he answered.

_Stupid Alice. Why did she have to put a stupid charm on him? Clearly, she doesn't know the consequences. This is just like Francis' condition. Or... worse._

* * *

><p>"Kiku, we have to talk."<p>

"We arways tark, Yao-san," Kiku replied nonchalantly, annoying the Chinese man.

"I'm serious, aru! What charm did Alice use on Alfred, aru?" he asked pleadingly, abandoning his fresh plate of dumplings to stare at the Japanese busily eating his bento. This was a common trait Kiku had, and Yao was getting frustrated with it. Ignoring him was not an option, especially whenever Yao tried his best to maintain the seriousness of it.

"I don't know, Yao-san, so prease stop staring," Kiku said.

Yao finally finished two pieces of dumplings before resuming their talk. "Like I'll believe you, aru."

Kiku dropped his chopsticks and sent a cautionary look at Yao. "I tord you, I don't know. If I did, I wourd have tord you."

"Then why won't you tell me the rest of your plan, aru?"

"Because there is nothing erse," Kiku replied, a small smug-like smile appearing on his normally inexpressive face.

"WHAT?"

"You're noisy, Yao-san."

"I don't care, aru! What is this? So your plan was only to hide them from each other until they meet, aru?"

Kiku sighed and drank some water before answering. "Yes. My rear pran is to watch them farr in rove, especiarry when Alice-chan turns into Arthur-san." Kiku's only hidden motive to concoct a "plan" was probably to annoy Yao and make him dwell on the possibilities.

Yao grimaced. "You did not just say rear, aru."

* * *

><p>During their next Literature class, Alice was amazed that Alfred wasn't poking fun at her and was instead talking to Ludwig about sports. This made Feliciano (who claimed to be Ludwig's "bestest best friend in the history of the entire world") turn his attention to her because she was, as he said, a very interesting new addition to the World Academy family.<p>

"All of the students in our year are very close, ve~," he said, smiling. Alice couldn't help but feel amused because of Feliciano's sweetness and because she still hasn't seen his eyes.

"And it's so nice to have you here! Eliza told me you're really funny!" he added.

"Really?" she squeaked. Feliciano nodded like a rabid dog. In a cute way, of course.

"Ve~! She's very truthful, you know! She used to babysit me and big brother! Oh, wait... big brother stayed with Antonio..."

Alice raised a brow. "Babysat you? But... you must be the same age as her if you–"

"No, no, I'm younger than her. I just accelerated because I wanted to study the same year big brother does!" he answered. Well, that was enough for Alice, yet she was still confused.

"Aren't you and Lovino–"

"We're not twins, if that's what you're thinking," Feliciano interrupted, still smiling. "A lot of people think we're twins, though! You're so funny, Alice! You over think a lot!"

Alice rubbed her temple in circles, a small part of her wishing that Feliciano would go away. "Ve~, I like you. You're funny! Grandpa has work, so he lets us stay with Elizaveta and Roderich when we were elementary," he told her. "Papà and mamma are also busy back home in Italy!"

The girl sighed. "R-really? But do they visit here often?" She remembered a day where she saw a handsome man playing with them ten years ago. Feliciano shook his head.

"No. They were never here. Grandpa had business to attend to here, and he was the one who took care of us in Italy, so he brought us along! We go back home to Italy during school vacations, but mamma and papà never stepped foot in our house yet."

Alice felt her jaw drop. Did that mean the handsome man she saw was their grandfather? "H-how old is your grandfather then? Surely, he shouldn't be working at an old age..."

"He's fifty something, I think. I don't really remember," Feliciano answered, as if it was the most natural answer in the world. Alice felt her cheeks burn – Feliciano must be happy to have a baby-faced grandfather or something. That meant he was in his forties ten years ago... "Lovi! Look, it's Alice! Eliza's right! She's so funny, ve~!"

Feliciano's older (only now did Alice find out) brother looked at their direction and turned red, turning away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. Feliciano laughed softly.

"You're pretty, ve~," he answered. "Big brother's shy and nice to pretty girls. But I wonder why he's not nice to me or Antonio. Or Alfred or Roderich or Ludwig or Gilbert or–"

Alice raised a hand in front of the Italian's face. "I understand." Feliciano gave another laugh while Alice asked herself mentally how Lovino would treat her if she entered school as Arthur. Soon enough, Feliciano bade goodbye to Alice and rushed to Ludwig's side (the German looked slightly tense) with Alfred back in his seat beside her.

The American coughed and rested his head sideways on the desk, having a clear look at Alice pouting at the chalk board in front. "You know, Feliciano's a real charmer."

Alice snapped out of her trance. "Huh?"

"A lot of girls fall for Feliciano because of his sweet face and sweeter attitude," he chimed.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Just wanna see your reaction," Alfred answered before fully sitting up and stretching his arms. The girl released a scoff, something Alfred was already used to, before scowling at him for staring at her again. She was still uncomfortable with his wild presence around her, preferring the sweet little boy she took care of years ago.

"I am not like other girls," she hissed.

"Obviously. You're a girl who – ARGH!"

Alice gasped and watched Alfred grip his hair. "Alfred, stop it!"

"My head!"

_Oh no._

She quickly wrapped an arm around him and soothingly whispered words inaudible enough from Alfred's hearing, rocking him back and forth like a child. Alfred's pained murmurs faded into whispers, and finally into nothingness. A faint blush appeared on Alice's cheeks, hoping that no one paid attention to them. They were busy once again watching Gilbert impersonate the principal this time, but Alice failed to notice that one brown-haired girl with a devious glint in her eye just a few seats away.

"You're hugging me."

Alfred felt his body topple off his chair after a shockingly harsh shove from Alice. Almost everyone looked at him in surprise. Even Gilbert paused from his impersonation, for crying out loud. The boy's face turned completely scarlet as he attempted to stand up and fix his wrinkled shirt and falling pants. Gilbert cracked a joke at Alfred, but the American couldn't care less and instead returned to his seat and smiled at the mischievous German. Gilbert was not amused that Alfred didn't get angry and resumed his jokes.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Alfred snapped. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Why should I apologise to the likes of you?"

"You pushed me!"

"I wouldn't have if you didn't say such an atrocious remark," she sniped. Her fury, however, wasn't because of what he told her. Alfred was about to answer, but Miss Ahern had made a grand entrance by telling Gilbert to sit down through a megaphone. Alfred asked himself if Miss Ahern had that habit of interrupting him before he could say something important to Alice.

* * *

><p>After all their classes, they returned to their homeroom class and fixed up the chairs and messes. The boys were called by Mr. Pritzy to help him bring in their books. Majority of them groaned not because they disliked the heavy work, but because they finally had books that meant they would start serious lessons the next day.<p>

"Vell, zhere goes my freedom in German class," she heard Elizaveta complain. Alice heard a soft giggle from Bella.

"You should have taken Spanish," the girl told her.

"May I remind you zhat ve only have to choose two languages per semester? Besides, you only took Spanish because–"

"Mi amigas, we have the books!" exclaimed Antonio, who kicked the door and dropped at least four plastic bags filled with books. "Bella, these books are for you!"

The Belgian girl quickly rushed to Antonio's side and had him carry the large plastic towards her locker, smiling as brightly as she could. Gilbert stomped in the room and managed to throw Elizaveta's set of books on her table, infuriating the girl. It was no surprise that a wild goose chase occurred at the hallway which their homeroom adviser had to stop. Mr. Pritzy gave a short announcement about a class officer election they will have tomorrow before scurrying off after Elizaveta and Gilbert.

"Damn, that Elizaveta sure can run!" Alfred exclaimed as he dropped his set of books on his table. Matthew smiled as he found his books conveniently on his table.

"That was nice of Gilbert to put my books there, eh," he cheered. Alice quickly walked up to Yao and Kiku, asking them where her set of books were, but they merely shrugged and said that they didn't see one plastic of books with her name on it. She went to Matthew and asked, but the Canadian shyly confided to her that he wasn't able to carry any set of books. His own books were placed on his desk, courtesy of Gilbert (which Alice didn't believe until she realised she was talking to the ever-so-honest Matthew). That left Alfred, who conveniently sat on the floor close to the untouched pile of plastic bags.

"Alfred, where are my books?" she demanded.

"Took ya long enough to ask me. Why are you avoiding me anyway? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Stop asking too many questions and give me my books!"

The boy rolled his eyes and stood up, lifting a rather heavy-looking plastic bag. Alice was sceptical of the thing until finding out that everyone had heavy books in the academy. She reached out to take the books, yet Alfred stretched his arm away from her reach. Shockingly, it seemed like a cinch for him to be lifting the pack of books. "Alfred," she snarled.

"Hey, you used to do this to me too, y'know. Back when I was a kid, remember?" he asked with a wink.

"Clearly, you're taking advantage of your growth," she spat. "Now please give me my books or I'll resort to kicking your–"

"Suit yourself," Alfred huffed, giving in. He grabbed her hand and opened her fisted palm gently before placing the handle on her hand. He slowly let go of the plastic and–

"BLOODY WANKER! THIS IS FUCKING HEAVY!"

Apparently, Alice couldn't take the weight and the books ended up crushing her foot.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET GO IF YOU KNEW IT WAS THIS FUCKING HEAVY?"

Alfred quickly pushed the plastic away and winced. "You were the one who wanted to carry it!"

"You're a fucking bloody plonker, don't you know?" she hissed. "Ugh... my foot."

Yao, Kiku, and Matthew sprang to her side and helped her up, asking her if she could walk. The girl simply nodded and assured them that she could. She often limped at a few steps, but shook off any help or assistance offered to her by anyone. Alfred was stubborn, however, and didn't allow her to carry her set of books.

"I won't drop it this time, you prat," she insisted. Another lame step completely left Alfred unconvinced.

"Don't expect me to believe you," he answered, lifting the books and slinging them about his shoulder. Alice scowled when Alfred slung his backpack on his other shoulder and carried his set of books as well. What was he? A body builder or something? Surely, his strength wasn't that robust.

They all walked home together under an uneasy silence with only Peter laughing at his sister for walking lamely as the only thing that kept the awkwardness at bay. Matthew asked Alfred if he could stay another night over, resulting in another question-and-answer session between Alice and Matthew about the divorced status of their parents. Alfred noticed the distressed look in Alice's eyes.

"Look, you're not the reason why our parents divorced," he interrupted. Alice looked at him, flustered, wondering how he managed to uncover her hidden thoughts about their family's little issue. "I didn't like the babysitters. It was my choice."

"I helped too," Matthew whispered almost inaudibly.

"Remember Mary Poppins?" Alfred jeered. Alice shot him a glare.

"Oh, don't tell me your idea to drive away the babysitters was from watching that movie! I'm partially to blame for the divorce no matter what!"

As the two continued bickering, Yao sighed. "Peter, aru, are you fine with Alfred?"

The little blond boy flashed him the widest grin that he mustered. "Yeah! He's so cool! Not like my bullying sister..."

"I am not a bully, you brat!"

"I'm not a brat, you bully!"

Matthew winced. "Yao, Kiku, are they always like this?"

Kiku gave a firm nod. "Yes, they arways are. But they rove each other very much. I mean, Alice-chan returned to London and didn't return just because she had to take care of Peter-kun."

"Well, I guess that's a good reason for her to leave," they heard Alfred whisper. The corner of his lips quirked upwards and Matthew held back a gasp. The expression Alfred just made – Matthew was sure he was planning something again.

* * *

><p>Yao finished preparing tea and quickly poured the drink onto six cups, sprinkling a little herb at the last one that glowed a yellowish spark for a short moment. He served it, frowning when he saw Alfred looking at the cup in disgust.<p>

"If you don't like my porcelain tea cups, you should get out, aru!" the Chinese barked. Alfred returned the acidic expression at him.

"Bro, I'm not picky with the cup," he snapped. "I just hate tea!"

"Says the boy who asked his father to buy a box of teabags," Alice chirped in a singsong tone.

"I asked dad to buy that for you!"

"Oh, please, Alfred. Stop whining and drink your tea. I raised you better," she replied, taking a dignified sip to irritate him even further. "Even Peter drinks tea."

"You raised me for two weeks," Alfred retorted. "And you didn't give me tea! You gave me hot chocolate! So I demand hot chocolate!"

"NO, ARU! DRINK MY TEA, ARU!"

"Alfred-san, I suggest you drink your tea before Yao-san starts yerring his head off," Kiku proposed, his lips curled slightly at the corner. Matthew nodded in agreement, whispering something about respect and delicious. Alfred couldn't care less – he preferred coffee or hot chocolate to this desolate drink.

"C'mon, Alfred! Tea's pretty cool!" Peter asserted. Eventually, the American gave in only for Peter.

"What tea is this anyway?" he asked.

"Oolong. Stop wasting time and drink it, aru!" Yao barked. Kiku glowered at the frustrated Chinese. Alfred shrugged and took a sip, waiting for the taste of whatever-that-tea's-name-was to settle on his tongue and make him shiver, but the sweet taste of honey and strawberry invaded his taste buds. His eyes widened, surprised at the delicious taste, and finished his tea in a heartbeat. The rest of them looked at him in awe, save for Yao.

"Told you it's good!" Peter exclaimed, giving him a raised thumb of approval. Alfred grinned and stretched his arm to grab the teapot, only to have his hand slapped away by Yao.

"No, aru. The tea is enough for you."

Alice insisted the two brothers (or at least, Alfred) to leave early with homework as the only excuse she could think of. Matthew was the only one who cooperated, and ended up dragging an annoyed Alfred away. The American, however, strayed from his brother's grasp with his strength as an advantage, and swapped emails with Peter so that they could chat later. As they left the gate with a waving Peter behind the open door, Matthew pushed his brother quickly towards their house. Feliciano and Lovino spotted them with the former waving at them with a wide grin and a raised middle finger from the latter.

"Hey, don't tell me you're getting close to Peter just because you like Alice, eh," Matthew huffed. Alfred snorted.

"I'm not a user, Matthew. If I was, then I would have patched things up with Ivan so I could have gone out with Natalia," he answered. Matthew scowled again, making Alfred wish that his brother wouldn't be such a serious pedant most of the time.

"You do know that Ivan is not really that happy with Natalia, right?"

"Whatever!" Alfred exclaimed, waving a hand in front of Matthew. "I like Peter since yesterday. We talked for a bit and he is good with video games."

"I'm serious. I know you, Al. Stop using Natalia as an example. You like Alice and I know you're not going to stop until she likes you back."

Alfred smirked at his brother. "Very good, Mattie. You do know me. So don't assume things because of that goal. I may like Alice, but becoming friends with Peter is not related to that."

He unlocked the gate door and almost slammed it shut on purpose as payback to Matthew for ticking him off, but he wasn't that kind of guy. He was a hero, after all, and he kept repeating that in his mind.

* * *

><p>As the boys walked to their home, Yao spent his time reprimanding Alice while Kiku and Peter played a game against each other with their PSPs.<p>

"What was that stupid charm you cast on him , aru? You're lucky that I made sure his headaches would go away, aru! But that's not enough to stop every headache he gets!"

"I didn't expect him to trigger the negative effect of the charm!" Alice retorted, slamming a cookbook shut.

"Don't think I'd buy that, aru! Even you don't know what could trigger his headache!"

"Yes, but I CAN find out what triggers it! I think it's when he thinks of me as a girl," she answered, trying to tone down her voice. "He had that aching sensation in his head when we were talking. He stopped talking before he finished his sentence about me being a girl. It's related to the reason why I blocked his memories. It makes sense."

Yao scoffed and pulled the book away from her. "No, it doesn't make sense, aru. It doesn't make sense because you had a choice to NOT block his memories, aru! You're too afraid, Alice. You need to stop complicating things even more, aru," Yao warned.

Alice sighed while trying to grab the book again. "Yao, I had to. Please understand."

The Chinese man's angered expression dissolved as he saw the pained look on her face. "I will not question you any further, aru. But understanding it is not my decision. Now stop trying to bake on your own because you will make my kitchen explode, aru!"

"Yao! It's my Home Economics homework! I am not going to let you make the bloody scones all by yourself!"

"Do you want us to die, sis?" Peter yelled from the living room.

"Brat!"

"Bully!"

"Peter-kun, I just won."

"NO!"

Yao sighed and searched for the recipe in Alice's cookbook. "Another ordinary day at home, aru."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **...Kiku had no plan. _*dodges tomatoes*_

So, no guesses on why Francis is absent? Well, I think it's in the next chapter or so. As well as Ivan. And some Bad Touch Trio action, I guess! I wanted to make this chapter Home Economics class-centric, but I guess there's no harm in putting it off to another chapter. We all know how it's going to end anyway! XD I couldn't resist adding Grandpa Rome, because he is awesome. There will be Axis moments, I promise. The trio will always be together, especially in our hearts!

If anyone is wondering about the classes and schedules, let's just say that each year level have two sections. Some students in Class B of the Junior year are Francis, Ludwig, Vash (ahh, Vash ^_^), Feliks, Cuba (SOMEONE GIVE ME A NAME FOR CUBA! I'm thinking of Juan, is it good?), Ivan, Natalia (Ivan no like this), Lukas, Matthias, Gupta, Heracles, Sadik, Eduard, Monaco (NAME! XD), and some others. And if there are countries that I haven't mentioned (like Nordics or Asians), they are either in higher year levels or lower year levels. They choose the subjects they want and the school will fix up their schedules. Since there are two sections, there are two classes for each subject, depending if the subject is major or minor, or if it has a class clashing it that most students are taking. So this is why they often have the same classes but different time slots (i.e. Kiku and Yao have Home Economics class too but have it during different days or on a different time slot).

Just ask if you guys want to clear things out. And don't forget to check out the poll! I really need your help to decide between Franada and PruCan. XD But for now, I will give vague hints of both ships until the final Canada pairing is decided. Or maybe CanUkr? /shot

Thanks for reading! Please R&R (it was only now that I discovered the new review button... way bigger), flames are still different from critics so it's a no-no, and stay tuned!


	16. Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. And Toy Story. And A Midsummer Night's Dream. I don't own all of those.

**A/N: **I watched Captain America again and blubbered. Aghk, Steve and Peggy's story just killed me with feels. Now I imagine Alfred as Steve and Alice as Peggy. /shot

I'm going back to school after two weeks! I might not update as regularly as I used to when June comes, so this is a heads up for you guys. But I won't give up on this story, and I'll update it whenever I can! Maybe I can find some free time after exams or so. And maybe I'll update with longer chapters next time! And I really mean longer. I don't really know how long will this story be before it will end, so yeah! Thanks to all who read, favourited, and alerted this fic! And shout outs to **Valkyrie99**, **Japanese** **Sinister**, **MaoMao565**, **xxEu-chan**, **SillyKwado**, **Insanitybiohazard**, **The UK's** **Only**, **HitodeDaikazoku**, **Yanelle**, and **osa-chan** for reviewing the last chapter! :D This is the longest chapter for this story as of today, so I hope it won't disappoint. If it does, I'll go sulk because I hate to disappoint.

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 16_

Green Eyes

* * *

><p>Matthew woke up, startled at the whimpers let out by a sleeping Alfred writhing on his bed clumsily, and slowly approached his brother as Alfred started tossing his pillows off the bed. Unusual things always plucked a nerve within Matthew, and anything that involved his brother made his concern twofold. He quietly bent down at Alfred's bedside and placed a hand on his brother's forehead. A gasp escaped his lips – Alfred was sweating! It wasn't long before Alfred gasped loudly and irregularly. Matthew grabbed his brother's shoulders and started shaking him wildly, worry flitting away from his chest as Alfred started blinking.<p>

"Mattie!" Alfred breathed. Even the blond noticed cold sweat trickling down his forehead and wiped them away with his arm. "Green eyes..."

"Huh?"

"Those green eyes are haunting me," he whispered. "The ones I told you about."

Matthew grimaced. "Maybe it was just Alice's eyes?"

Alfred sat up groggily, placed a hand on his head, and apparently concentrated on recalling his dream. "N-no. I mean... maybe. It really looks like her eyes. But... but... there were no glasses, and the eyebrows were pretty thick! And the hair... it's so weird... it was a dude's!" He took a deep breath and exhaled noisily. "Mattie, I think Alice has cursed me or something."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Al, that's stupid. Alice can do many things to you, but cursing you isn't like her. She's still nice. Or maybe she just cursed you because you annoy her a lot." He paused. "And what kind of curse would she put on you anyway?"

"Well, I've been hearing a dude's voice and I keep seeing some weird dude in my dreams. Fuck, it's creepy."

Matthew glared at him. "Your language!"

"What? Even dad knows I swear."

"Not the point," Matthew retorted. "I don't think that's a rational reason to blame Alice. Maybe it's just a sign for something. Remember when I told you I dreamt of watching a desk break and the next day, Gilbert got detention for breaking mine? It's just like that."

Alfred groaned. It wasn't much of a choice for him to blame Alice, seeing as she was annoyed by him. She had a motive, and she had the magical power to do so. But then, there was one more person he could blame. "This might be because of Yao's tea!" he screeched, earning a disproving look from the unimpressed Canadian kneeling at his bedside.

"That's stupid, Al. I drank the same tea," Matthew said with narrowed eyes staring at him. Alfred pouted and crossed his arms, pulling Matthew up to sit beside him on the bed.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe my body is just overwhelmed from tasting his delicious tea!"

A smile formed on Matthew's lips. "It's good that you're appreciating tea now."

"Well, how could I not? It tasted like honey and strawberries!"

Matthew gaped at him. "That's not how it tasted like!" Alfred looked at him with shock reigning his widened eyes. "Al, I think you're becoming delusional from hanging out with Alice a little too much. Maybe you're just too overwhelmed that she's back or something."

Scoff. "No freaking way am I delusional, man! Then I should be in a mental asylum or something!" the blond screeched, shaking Matthew's shoulders after the very second he gripped on each. "Mattie, I think I'm just tired, okay? We shouldn't go overanalyzing that–" Alfred's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as his voice faded away into anxious stammers.

Matthew would have never expected the next part of the sentence. "M...M...MATTIE! OH MY GOD, MATTIE! KUMAJIROU JUST SAT UP AND BLINKED AT ME!"

The Canadian blinked twice and looked at his brother in distraught. There was a possibility that he could be delusional. Why now? Alfred was shaking and pointing a finger unsteadily at Matthew's bed, still stuttering his thoughts of amazement and fright. Not to soon did Alfred's breathing slowly return to its steady pace, and he shook his head.

"Mattie, your bear is like a living Toy Story! Never throw him out or he'll kill us!" he screeched. Matthew turned around and instead found his bear messily stretched out on his bed with the same blank look it had since the first day he held it.

"Al, I think this is because you watched that stupid alien movie earlier," Matthew said dismally. "Go to sleep. Your imagination always runs wild when you watch those alien movies."

As Matthew returned to his bed, trying to block out hearing Alfred's mutters about a living Kumajirou, he pulled his blanket close to him and stared at his precious stuffed bear. It was the last memento he had of his childhood, counting out the photo albums and old family videos, and he did cherish it even though he often forgotten its name from time to time. He even bought a little dog tag for his bear to remember its name. That was how much he loved it.

He gave a ten second glance at Kumajirou... and it finally blinked. Matthew did the same. Toy Story or not, he wasn't throwing out the bear.

And as for the bear blinking... he simply assumed he was tired. Or maybe Alfred's delusions were THAT contagious.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alice, if you're good at magic, then why'd ya have to wait for Yao to brew a potion so you could age?"<p>

Homeroom class, as Alice decided to christen it, was complete agony for the blonde-haired girl. Three days in the academy and she wanted to leave out of pure irritation, yet she longed to study again after more than ten years of absence in educational premises. She didn't hate Alfred. It was far from that. But his strange new attitude around her just plucked too many nerves within her that provoked too many feelings within her. Why couldn't he just stay the innocent and wide-eyed little boy she adored so much?

"My magic is weak because curses were placed upon me," she deadpanned. Alfred released an "oh" and heaved his chair closer to hers.

"Well, if anyone tries to curse you or hurt you, I'm going to stop them, because I'm the hero!"

He expected her to call him an idiot with an impossible dream, or other painful words that could erupt from her surprisingly vulgar mouth, but a small curl quirked from the corner of her lip. Regardless of other people saying she wasn't smiling, Alfred noticed the tiny detail and knew this was one of the most beautiful smiles she bared.

"I never realised how being a hero meant that much to you," she whispered, shockingly without the frequent tone of disgust she relayed. "You're such a child."

At that point, Alfred remembered the first time she made him feel light on his feet back as a child. It wasn't because she was holding him by his underarms (although it did contribute to the light-on-his-feet feeling), but rather because she called him love. Miss Ahern did say back in their freshman year that the British use the word as a simple term of endearment, similar to Americans calling random people "hun" sometimes, but Alfred still felt the love. And she did tell him that she loved him.

But he was a child at that time. It didn't count for the way she felt today.

He held back the urge to bring it up, knowing it would only end with an outbreak of unwanted words from Alice and with his heart squeezing uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm still seventeen!"

"Still seventeen? You're almost a bloody adult, you wretched idiot," she snapped.

"How about you? If you didn't have that stupid curse on you, then you might be about twenty seven or something right now!" Alfred sneered.

"Oh, I'd rather be twenty seven with a normal life!" Alice retorted. She fell silent once she saw the look on the boy's face. "Half of my life halted because my ability to age was taken away."

"At least it's back," Alfred answered with optimism back on his face. "You don't know how much I missed you."

A blush emerged on her cheeks. _Mission accomplished._

"I guess I missed you too, git," she replied. "Although I expected you to be a bit more dignified like Matthew. But then... you were always a handful of mischief."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred shrieked. _Moment ruined._

Matthew decided to join the conversation afterwards, though was too shy to even start one once an awkward silence encircled them. Yao was busy reading his Philosophy book while wearing panda-designed earphones that completely blocked out the noise made by Antonio and Gilbert pretending to be Francis. Alice was amazed that Mr. Pritzy allowed them to do anything during their homeroom session, and it irked her that the man didn't mind their actions.

"That's because Mr. Pritzy's new," Matthew whispered. "He came by the end of our sophomore year."

"Haha, yeah. I remembered when I thought he was the janitor," Alfred snorted.

When Matthew and Alfred started talking about caffeine (derived from Mr. Pritzy's strange obsession with coffee that Alfred didn't mind), Alice's eyes darted at Kiku and Feliciano talking casually. She was surprised that Lovino wandered away from Feliciano and instead sat in solitude for a moment until Antonio pranced on him. Roderich and Gilbert were astoundingly having a civil conversation with each other, yet Elizaveta was fuming from behind. Toris, like Yao, was reading, a History book instead of Philosophy, and whispering to himself some lines from the book. The fifteen minutes of homeroom class ended and Mr. Pritzy dismissed them to their next classes. Alice was surprised with the way their school schedules worked, but she didn't bother to complain.

Her next class was World History, and she was in luck because Alfred's World History schedule was different from hers. A smile crept on her face as she joined Elizaveta and Toris to the classroom. Although it was a building away, she felt delighted.

"You're going to love Mr. Harold," Toris said.

"Yeah," Elizaveta said dreamily. "He's very handsome!"

Toris smiled weakly and shook his head when Alice glanced at him with a curious look. "Err... besides that, he's pretty good in World History. He knows his stuff. But when he gives exams..."

"It's ze death of us!" Elizaveta finished, flailing her arms for effect. "He gives ze hardest exams! Especially because he gives emphasis to every country in ze vorld! He puts a lot of items in his exams and I already had trouble last year vith Ancient History!"

Alice hid a smile. She liked the challenge. Her days as Arthur spoke for her academic standings, and another reason why Arthur was bullied because he was the overachiever of the family.

"Oh, I vonder vhen ve vould get our uniforms. I'm excited for PE!" Elizaveta suddenly exclaimed.

Toris looked at her worriedly. "Vhat? You're excited about... oh, right... you are the most brutal girl in school..."

"VHAT VAS ZHAT?"

"Nothing!" Toris chirped, cold sweat forming on his forehead. "Anyway, I'm not excited about PE. Thank goodness zhat we'll just have a lecture later."

Alice's eyes widened. "PE?"

"Yes, PE. Vhy is it surprising to you?" Elizaveta asked. Alice rubbed the nape of her neck, not knowing how to explain that she didn't exactly attend every PE class she had back in her previous years in school.

"Erm..."

"Maybe she's confused about ze schedule," the Hungarian assumed.

Toris' eyes twinkled as they took a turn before exiting the building. "Well, we have PE every Wednesdays. All of us are signed up for Music, Arts, and Health classes, right?" Alice nodded, remembering the day she chose her subjects, yet didn't find either subject in the form. "In this academy, we have Music, Arts, Health, and PE classes in the same time slots in different days. Even though we have different teachers in each subject, they will compile their exams in one, so it's like four subjects in one."

Alice gaped at him, trying to remember her schedule. That sounded really absurd. "But don't think it's bad," he added. "Because they combine their exams, each of those is really short. Like, when they decide to give us a two hundred-item test or something, fifty questions are from Music, fifty from Arts, and so on. I think you understand."

It was rather unusual, but World Academy W wasn't exactly like other common schools in any part of the world. She thanked Toris and laughed with him and Elizaveta as they started talking about their expectations in school. Toris was rather anxious for the class officer elections that would be held at their later homeroom class, but Alice assured him that he would get her vote no matter what position he runs for.

"Hey, Feliks is in our World History class."

"Natalia is too," Toris added, a dreamy look on his face. Alice's nose scrunched up as she glanced at Elizaveta and her disgusted face. She mimed a question on who Natalia is, and Elizaveta simply gestured her hand chopping off her head. "And Feliks isn't happy about her either," Elizaveta mouthed.

* * *

><p>Alice enjoyed her first time in World History class and managed to jot down a lot of notes about ancient civilisation, although wondered why the rest of the class preferred to underline a fair amount of important sentences in the book instead. Her next class was Chemistry, and fate decided to have Matthew as the one seated next to her this time.<p>

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a spell or something that would make Alfred stop being weird?" Matthew asked as he scribbled down some notes on his Chemistry book. Alice softly laughed.

"Oh, Matthew, if only I could cast a spell. My magic is weak," she explained in a whisper. "And I cannot recover my previously mage-levelled magic until further notice."

Matthew simply nodded and returned to writing down his notes.

At another classroom, Alfred lazily jotted down some phrases on his notebook. He was easily bored with the drawling lectures on grammar and punctuation and wondered what time his blessed free period would arrive. Their teacher gave another round of noun examples before they were dismissed. He was the first to leave the room and hurrying caused him to collide with Francis.

"Sacrebleu!"

"Sorry, man!" Alfred yelped. He quickly stood up and helped the Frenchman up, watching the latter dust off his balloon-sleeved shirt.

"Next time, watch where you're going," Francis said warningly, his look of authority transforming into a grimace as Alfred chortled and gave him a slap on the back.

"You crack me up, dude. You should have seen your face!" he exclaimed. "Oh, and why were you absent yesterday? Was Alice's arm twist that painful?"

Francis gave him a look of horror. "What? You saw zat brutal girl do zat?"

"Uh... yeah. C'mon, it's not surprising anyway. You always get beat up," Alfred joked. Francis retorted with a slap on Alfred's back even though the American didn't care anyway.

"Zat witch. I swear I will have my revenge! I will–"

"One more word and I'm going to castrate you."

"EEK!"

Francis jolted, a sight Alfred was used to, and rushed away like a swift wind. The American laughed and found Alice beside him in a second. "Hey, what's with you and Francis? You never did tell me."

"He's a bloody frog."

Alfred grimaced. "Seriously, Alice. What's up with you two?"

"I told you, he's a frog!"

The girl took his hand and pulled him through several corridors before reaching the cafeteria. Alfred remained silent as he watched the girl grab a sandwich and a bottle of water before bringing him to a table with Kiku and Yao seated in. Matthew came afterwards, holding a plate of pancakes with maple syrup overflowing and a large piece of butter resting on the top.

"Alice, aru, don't eat too much next Wednesday. We always have PE before lunch, so it's better to keep your stomach intact, aru," Yao said. "But you can pig out like Alfred today, aru."

"Hey!"

Alice grumbled and ate her sandwich in silence while Matthew and Yao talked about a class they were having together. Alfred asked Matthew to share some of his pancakes and ended up eating half of what his brother ordered.

"Ludwig-san tord me that his brother, Francis, and Antonio are pranning to have a food fight rater," Kiku interjected. Everyone in the table looked at him nonchalantly, save for Alice.

"W-what? We should report it to a teacher!" she screeched, but Alfred quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! It's not like it's illegal, y'know," he hissed. The girl quickly pushed away his hand and plummeted a fist on his shoulder. "Y'know, that kind of hurts. But you still haven't told me a thing about Francis."

Yao snickered. "Ai yah, he won't understand, aru."

"Don't forget you didn't berieve her the first time she tord you, Yao-san," Kiku told him, annoying the Chinese man.

"W-what about Francis?" Matthew squeaked. "H-he's a nice guy, Alice."

"Nice guy or not, he's a frog."

Her repetitive statements on Francis being a frog aggravated Alfred even more in his want to figure out the truth, and the only plausible thing he could think of (that wasn't really plausible) was to pull away Alice's sandwich from her before she took a huge bite.

"Alfred F. Jones, return my sandwich!" she snapped.

"Not before you tell me why you hate Francis!"

She scoffed and elbowed his shin, causing pain for the boy. Yao had a hard time holding back a loud laugh that attracted attention of others, one of them a boy calling him aniki countless times until Kiku helped Yao by whispering something to the boy's ears. Matthew gripped a table napkin, worried on the possible reason why Alice had a dislike for his French friend.

"I told you a hundred times already, Alfred. He is a BLOODY FROG!"

The Canadian whimpered at the girl's furious glare, yet Alfred looked like he was ready to break a table. Matthew wished he didn't tell Alfred about Gilbert breaking his table before. Maybe he had gotten an idea how to do so now. "What do you mean?" Alfred barked.

Alice sighed. "Francis. Is. A. Frog."

"What the fuck? Alice, tell me!"

"Oh, this is going to be interesting, aru," Yao tittered. "I bet you five dollars that he wouldn't guess it before break ends, Kiku."

The Japanese boy smirked. "You're on." And they shook hands to seal the deal. "Five dorrars for me if he does."

Alfred pouted, tapping his fingers noisily on the table like drumbeats, and rested his head on his other hand. He observed that Alice was keen on insulting everyone she disliked, or at least anyone who peeved her, yet calling Francis a frog monotonously might have meant something. Something. Something...

His jaw dropped. There was no way.

"H-he's a frog?"

Alice's eyes narrowed at him. "I have told you numerous times."

"No, I mean... a real frog? Like... the one we dissect?"

"Yao-san, five dorrars, prease," and Yao claimed he had not brought any money for the day. Kiku looked at him disapprovingly, but his long-time friend insisted and told him that was the reason why he set up a bet. Matthew was distressed. How could Francis be a frog?

Alice drank two mouthfuls of water before answering. "Yes."

"What? I don't think so!" Matthew interrupted. "How could he? He has been my friend for years!"

"Matthew, he was turned into a frog by my brothers. Well, brother. He pissed off Scott, the eldest. Scott's pretty handy with darker spells," she replied.

"How could you hate him then?" Alfred enquired.

"He keeps pestering me because he hasn't found a way to break the charm I casted on him to help him. If it weren't for me, he'd be a frog right at this moment," she said bitterly. "I can't take his constant presence."

Alfred glowered at her. "How do you even know him, hmm?"

"Ugh, why do you keep asking questions?"

"Answer this one and I'm done."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... good point. Well, Francis visited my neighbourhood years ago. I know his parents are business-folk, and he had a chance to frolic around the place. He accidentally ran over Peter's bike. Scott was furious because he bought the bike with a large amount of money for Peter's birthday. Francis didn't want to pay." She giggled. "Scott's temper mustn't be tampered with. They exchanged insults. And the next day, Scott found Francis at our doorstep, flirting with his girlfriend. My brother was... not amused. Francis paid him the money to reciprocate from the damage done to Peter's bike, but Scott turned him into a frog. Scott allowed Peter to keep him, but I felt somewhat sorry for Francis. Plus, his parents would have gone mad looking for their son-turned-frog. I think I regret helping him now, though."

She laughed while Alfred and Matthew looked at her, awestruck at the story. The latter, especially, was flabbergasted.

"Wait, ONE last question!" Alfred chimed. Alice rolled her eyes. "What charm did you put on him?"

That did it. Yao tumbled off his chair and started guffawing unnaturally. "He is an embarrassment," Kiku remarked.

"Uh... well... my magic is weak... and the strongest ones I could use pertain with... love."

Alfred shot her an eerie stare. "W-what? I'm being honest here, Alfred. Why do you think I need the book? When I enter it, my abilities strengthen until I leave."

"By the way, you have to return it to me," Alfred told her. "And what charm did you use?"

"I can't exactly return him to normal," she started, twiddling her thumbs in anxiety. "You did speak of his random absences." They all nodded.

"That's because Francis still turns into a frog, aru," Yao explained, finally sitting back up with an upright posture.

"Wait, you knew?" Matthew asked bewilderedly. Yao and Kiku nodded.

"Yes. Francis-san has been tord by Alice-chan to seek Yao and me if ever he has probrems," Kiku stated. "Francis-san was arso the reason why Alice-chan's brothers became aware of this school and they chose this prace to enrorr her in because of Yao and me."

"Hmph, I guess Francis is useful," Alfred muttered.

"Anyway, I casted a charm on him that would allow him to masquerade as a human most times of the year. But he would return to a frog somehow every month. I don't know how. Might be lunar patterns," she explained. "And... it might sound stupid but... he could break his froggy curse if he... finds someone he genuinely loves."

Yao snorted and almost fell off his seat again, if not for Kiku berating him and his childish ways. Alfred gaped at her in disbelief while Matthew's face turned into a sickly pale colour.

"I know it's stupid, but I haven't any other ideas at that time," she answered. "And I am not qualified to fall in love with him either, let alone willing to."

"Good."

And Alfred left the table.

The group watched him walk away, stunned, yet Alice looked more–

"What's wrong?"

Clueless.

* * *

><p><em>"She's a tsundere."<em>

_"Shut up, Kiku, aru! You talk too much anime! One more and–"_

_"Honda-san, Wang-san, naze anata wa urusaidesu ka?"_

_Kiku's face went pale. "Gomennasai, senseidesu, Yao-san wa sore o kaishi shimashita."_

_And so did Yao's. "I-iie! G-gomennasai! Watashi wa Kiku-san ni nanika o tazune!"_

* * *

><p>Alfred was sulking.<p>

Matthew felt concern stir up within him. It was rather an uncommon sight that Alfred was walking around during his free period with his eyes darted on the ground as though he suddenly became attracted to gravel. He didn't even raise a finger or mutter an insult when Ivan Braginski passed him with a smiley face on.

And a thought occurred to him.

He was dreaming of green eyes... and he walked out...

Matthew could only think of two things related to green eyes. Alice, and jealousy.

Or both.

He attempted to catch up with his brother and ask about it, but he felt something fall unexpectedly on his shoulder.

"Mon ami! Matthieu! Long time, no talk!"

A pink colour tainted his cheeks. "Francis," was all he could muster.

"And Gilbert ze awesome!"

Matthew didn't put much thought on it, but his life was about to change.

The two members of the infamous Bad Touch Trio enthusiastically roused a loud chat with Matthew stuck in the middle, not knowing how to intervene. He still had Philosophy before they were off to PE class.

"Uh... guys?" he chirped. He was overwhelmed when both of his European associates looked at him attentively. He wasn't used to this kind of attention, mostly because he only spent time with Juan or Alfred, Kiku, Yao, and Alice, knowing they would pay attention to him. But he didn't expect it from Francis and Gilbert, two of the most notorious students in his year level. "I-I have Philosophy class."

"Exactly why I tracked you down, mon ami," Francis answered. Matthew still couldn't believe that the man next to him was actually cursed to be a frog.

"Vhat? You two have sissy class together?" Gilbert screeched. Francis gave him a grave look.

"Ohonhonhon, you better watch your words, mon ami. After all, you have been held back a year for speaking rudely," the Frenchman reminded, yet Gilbert didn't give a damn.

"I knew what I was doing," Gilbert retorted with a wicked grin. Matthew felt very uncomfortable and manoeuvred out of their hold, only to be forcefully pulled back by Francis. "Birdie! Vhy are you running off?"

"We are not done with you," Francis continued, causing Matthew's stomach to lurch. Why didn't he just run when Francis approached him? They were friends, but Matthew was aware of Francis' mischief.

"U-uhh... w-wha..."

"Ve vanted to get your support," Gilbert said. "Next veek, Mr. Fancypants Principal is going to announce zat ve vould have student council elections and Frenchie freak here–"

"Tais-toi, la Prusse!"

" –Hey! I'm helping you here, so take it or leave it!" Whimper. "Oh, you're still here. How unawesome of me to forget! Kesesese!" Poor Matthew was still stuck in between them, wanting to break free from their hold and run to Philosophy class before it starts. "Anyvay, ve vant you to vote zis stupid Francis here as Treasurer! Or Class Representative, vhatever he decides to run for, but you can't vote him as Class Representative if he's not in our class! Kesesesese!"

"Matthieu knows that!" Francis squeaked. "And I am not stupeed!"

It took them a moment to assess the fact that Matthew ran off to his Philosophy class.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta grabbed Alice's hand as they steered through the packed crowd in the building's corridor. She must have noticed that Alice was completely lost and lacked clues on where exactly was their PE classroom. Or, rather, gymnasium. The school had a couple of gymnasiums that would surprise Alice if she found out.<p>

"Elizaveta, what's PE class like?" she asked as the girl bumped onto another blonde with long, flaxen hair and a venomous scowl.

"Watch it, Eliza," the girl snarled, turning away snappily by heel a second later.

"As if I wouldn't dream about it," the Hungarian bitterly whispered. Alice looked at her curiously.

"Erm..."

"Zat was Natalia. She's nice sometimes, sometimes she's not. So I varn you to keep an eye on her."

Before another question escaped Alice's lips, Elizaveta continued. "She's in love vith her brother, vhich is vhy I steered clear from her."

"Huh? Incest...?"

"Not really," Elizaveta answered. "Step brother."

"Oh."

"She's also Toris'–"

"I know," Alice interrupted. "Say, do you like Toris?"

The Hungarian stopped and turned to face her. Alice expected the girl to either slap a hand over her mouth or blush crazily. She once remembered having a close female friend during her time as Arthur, and he watched her act dynamically whenever her object of affection passed by. Arthur was not pleased. Not jealous, but annoyed that his friend allowed her life to revolve around a boy just like that.

Instead of what Alice expected, Elizaveta's eyes started become watery...

And she laughed.

"You know, Lovino vouldn't believe Feli and me zhat you are funny!"

It still didn't make sense to Alice. "But no, I have no feelings for Toris. Too shy. I like somevone else."

There was a part of Alice that was relieved because Elizaveta came off differently than how she expected. But then, she was the girl who threatened Alfred with a frying pan. It wasn't convincing enough for her, though it was a good attempt to shoo someone away. And Toris didn't look like Elizaveta's type either. And there she was, thinking that Elizaveta's green eyes were greener because of Toris' feelings for Natalia.

"And besides, one of my best friends like Toris!"

There was a twinkle in her eye.

"Who?" Alice asked.

Elizaveta paused on her tracks for a moment, a pensive expression forming on her face that soon vanished. "Hmm... vell, I guess telling you vouldn't be so bad. We're going to be roommates soon and you are friends vith Kiku." Kiku and Elizaveta were friends, and Alice felt foolish for being oblivious to this matter.

"Feliks," she whispered.

Alice decided not to laugh when she saw the humourless look on her friend's face. "You can't be serious."

"Vhy? Is it a bother to you zat a boy likes another boy?" she asked sternly. Alice shook her head.

"No. Love is love. People love who they love," she answered. Elizaveta seemed to agree with her answer but didn't know how twisted Alice felt saying her personal philosophy on love. Reasoning to herself that falling in love with Alfred was futile. Her personal philosophy was proof that nothing could stop anyone's feelings.

And now she had no idea how to slow down her palpitating heart and keep her trembling hands still.

"Vell, Alice?"

"Well, what?" she asked, returning from her horrified trance of realisation.

"Vould you like to talk to Feliks during lunch time? He's very nice and fashionable! Vhen ve start having ze school programs, you just have to join us vhen ve go to ze malls!"

The blonde gave a nod. It would be nice to have a conversation with this Feliks person. Maybe he could help her soothe her conflicting emotions. He had the guts to fall for Toris.

She sighed again, remembering that Toris was interested in a girl.

What if she turned back into Arthur and became shunned by Alfred?

* * *

><p>Alice chose to join Elizaveta during lunch time, receiving weird glances from Alfred when she told him. He was willing to sit with them too, but stated he had to talk to their PE teacher because he was also the varsity coach. He teased her shortly about being a strapping man, yet Alice managed to concoct a comeback that Alfred gladly retorted slyly before leaving her. She sighed in disappointment as he left and sat beside Elizaveta, placing a tray of roast beef and iced tea on the table. Feliks, the blond with shoulder-length blond hair, sheepishly smiled at her. Next to him was Bella, who was eating a tomato omelette with fried rice and had churros on her second plate. Bella's older brother, Lukas, ate solemnly without acknowledging Alice seating with them. Vash, a Swiss student from Class B, simply waved at Alice before continuing his meal.<p>

"I thought you were close with Feliciano?" Alice asked. Elizaveta nodded.

"Yes, ve are close, but Feli always eats vith Ludwig and Kiku."

The blonde's eyebrows knitted together as she searched for the table with said people, and was astonished when she spotted them. Feliciano was acting rather bubbly, Ludwig was scowling, meanwhile, and Kiku had the same plain expression. It was her first time to see Kiku stray from Yao's side. Yao, meanwhile, was seating with other Asians that Alice didn't know yet.

"I think I'm going to have to recruit more members," she heard a voice say. Alice turned, placing her fork gently on her plate, and spotted Roderich walking towards them before sitting next to Elizaveta. Somehow, there was an odd flash in Elizaveta's eyes as the Austrian continued babbling about a group that Alice wasn't aware of.

"Excuse me, but what group is this?" she asked. Roderich looked at her.

"Vell, I am ze past president of ze Music Club, but I'm not sure if many vill join zis year," he replied.

"I'm sure zhere are going to be many, Roderich," Elizaveta assured, a kind smile on her face. "I call ze violin!"

"I totally think I'm going to, like, play the cello this year," Feliks said cheekily. Alice found his way of conversing quite amusing.

"I'm going for the cello as well," Bella said. "But can't we have a classical guitarist in the club?"

"I never did say zat zey weren't allowed, Bella," Roderich answered curtly before plunging a small piece of shortcake in his mouth. Alice watched the vivacious girl clap her hands wildly until her older brother pulled her hands.

"Bella, I told you not to act like this."

Alice tapped her chin. "Hmm... I'm considering to join the club as well," she said, earning enthralled glances from her fellow students in the table. "Violin?"

"Very vell," Roderich said. He was about to eat another piece of his cake until another one came flying onto the back of his head.

"Take zat, arschloch!"

And soon enough, Kiku's word became true. Elizaveta violently sprang up and flung a large amount of her meal at the German who started the mess. Food started hurling in the air and Alice was frustrated that not even the cafeteria staff decided to stop them. She crawled below the tables in search for the exit, thinking of how childish majority of the students acted because they actually enjoyed a food fight. A messy brawl with wasted food. How nice.

An arm crept around her waist and Alice shrieked, yet no one could hear her over the loudness of their warlike scenario.

"Hey, it's only me!" It was Alfred. Alice quickly shoved him away and started hitting him on the chest. "You..." Hit. " You blasted idiot!" Hit. Alfred shrugged and pulled her to his chest.

"Idiot! Unhand me!" she snapped, hoping her face wasn't that red.

"Hey, if I didn't, you might have gotten hit with a plate of spaghetti," he answered. "Plus, you sound like a princess!" Laugh. "Unhand me? I'm sorry, your majesty!"

Although she didn't want to believe it, there were a lot of spaghetti strands on his now-stained jacket. Alfred simply smiled at her and pulled her away from the cafeteria.

"It sure is fun to join," he said. "But I'm the hero, and heroes don't join stupid fights."

He earned a sincere look of respect from Alice, and Alfred couldn't help but feel contented.

* * *

><p>When Yao, Kiku, Alice, and Peter arrived to Yao's home, they all shared a pleasant dinner and a rather riotous conversation (that only Alice and Peter were engaged in) before Peter headed off to his room to do who-knows-what.<p>

"I couldn't believe it, aru. Toris is actually president of the class, aru!" Yao exclaimed with a smile. "Finally! Last year, we had Antonio as the class president. He was so relaxed, aru. And not the good kind of relaxed."

"You mean lazy," Alice corrected.

"I think he won because Alfred-san is very infruential to the crass," Kiku added. He paused with a thoughtful look. "He was about to vote for Antonio again but... you voted for Toris."

Alice's brows furrowed. "What's the point?"

Kiku sighed and stared at Yao. "I wirr not ask you to pay five dorrars anymore."

The Chinese man did a happy jig while seated, confusing Alice even more.

"It's nice to be class treasurer, aru," Yao said. "I'm in charge with the money so no one is greedy! Last year, someone took fifty dollars because the last treasurer was lazy, aru!"

"Well, I wanted to be in the class officers, but I guess I'm too new to join," Alice sighed.

"No, Alice-chan. You're just not fit to be a crass officer." Before Alice could glare at him, Kiku coughed. "Sorry. You're better in the student council."

Yao's eyes widened. "What? You crazy again, aru? Did you spend too much time with Feliciano again, aru?"

"No, Yao-san. I'm just saying. Alice-chan makes a good crass representative. Or even a true Student Councir officer. I wourd vote you if you ran, Alice-chan."

"Wait, what's the difference anyway?" she asked.

Yao took a deep breath. "Well, class officers have a lot of duties to attend to, so Student Council requires each class to have a representative for Student Council activities. But if a class officer wants to run for Class Representative, that's fine, aru. If they want a position in Student Council, it's also fine, aru. But that means double work for them! That's why I prefer to be class treasurer, aru."

"Speaking of treasure, I have to do my research for History crass." Kiku left for his room.

"And I have to do my homework too, aru."

Alice and Yao parted ways and left to do their homework. Alice would have done hers sooner, if not for Peter's yelling and loud comments. She slowly turned the knob of his door and saw him playing an online game.

"Peter, what have I told you about–"

"I'm done with homework, sis," Peter quickly answered. "Now let me play!"

"Peter, have you–"

"Yes, I read my lessons in advance! Now let me play!"

"Peter–"

"Sis! Do YOUR homework!" Peter exclaimed. "I'm done with mine, so now I can play the cool games Alfred sent me!"

Alice slammed Peter's laptop shut, much to the latter's dismay. "Peter, how did Alfred send you games?"

"E-mail, of course," the boy answered with a scowl. "What's it to you?"

"I'm just surprised, that's all," Alice retorted. "And what horrid game are you playing anyway? The last time you played a computer game, you begged Nicholas to keep your laptop away from you."

A flustered look emerged on Peter's face. "T-that was different! And this game is pretty decent, mind you. It's a game with a unicorn."

"U-unicorn?"

"Yes, sis, I know you love unicorns. But don't you have homework to do?"

Alice left for her room, relieving her brother a tenfold, and opened her laptop to start her paper about A Midsummer Night's Dream... not long after sending Alfred an e-mail.

_Alfred,_

_Stop sending my brother absurd games. He gets obsessed easily and I don't want him to become distracted._

As she browsed the internet for more information on her report, Alfred replied pretty quickly.

_Make me. ;)_

She rolled her eyes.

_No, thank you, but I appreciate your call for help. Anyway, don't forget to finish your part of the report so I could edit it and merge it with mine. _

_And I'd rather you use that emoticon on someone else. Thank God you actually used proper spelling and punctuation this time, but I am not amused. Just do your report and stop sending my brother unicorn games._

_..._

_Hey, Peter was the one who told me you like unicorns. :) So I gave him the game, 'coz it's pretty cool. Want me to send it to ya?_

_And I won't use it on anyone else. Might make ya jealous, y'know? Wouldn't want that. ;)_

_Oh, and thanks for reminding me on the report. Gonna send it to ya tomorrow or next week._

_BTW, can't wait to see you make something explode in Home Economics class next week. Yao told me you're a horrible cook. Can't say I don't believe Yao, can't say I do. But I still can't wait. _

_..._

_It's going to, not gonna._

_It's you, not ya._

_It's because, not 'coz._

_And don't use abbreviations around me or I'll have your crotch bleeding._

_I am not a horrible cook, mind you._

Alice sent the message, flustered. If he fell for her in this state, she wouldn't forgive herself.

What was she thinking? Of course he wouldn't fall for her. Maybe it was just harmless flirting or his tendency to poke fun at her. There was only one in a million chances that Alfred would return her feelings, let alone return her feelings once she became a he.

She was still determined to be Arthur, regardless of whatever her feelings for Alfred may blossom into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And done. More on school situations for next chapters, I think? And then a couple more before Alfred remembers Arthur, I guess. I still can't decide between Franada and PruCan, so I guess this fic is going to be a mix of both. Hinted Spamano, SpaBel, RomaBel, but mostly Spamano. Oh yeah, one-sided Lithuania/Belarus, but PoLiet will be endgame here! I just love Feliks. That awesome sassy piece of pony-loving dude deserves Toris.

So, yes, that's what happened to Francis. I just had to write it. XD Sorry, but Francis WILL get his happy ending and not be a frog anymore. And Kiku and Yao both take Japanese language class. Kiku, obviously. Yao, because he wants to find out everything Kiku says in Japanese, especially about manga and yaoi. Cameos from Ivan (I wanted to write him more, but I need more ideas!), Vash (same like Ivan... I expected him to shoot everyone while the food fight happened), and Im Yong Soo! Agh, and I guess Kumajirou revealing that he's alive isn't coming yet because I have no idea how to write it yet. But Matthew will find out eventually! And if anyone is wondering about why they ate two times, they have two breaks - snacks and lunch. Alice seating with the guys was during snacks, Alice seating with Elizaveta and the rest was during lunch. Hope that clears out confusion!

_Translations: (not that accurate, sorry about that!)_

_Honda-san, Wang-san, naze anata wa urusaidesu ka? - Honda-san, Wang-san, why are you noisy?_

_Gomennasai, senseidesu, Yao-san wa sore o kaishi shimashita. - Sorry, sensei, Yao was the noisy one._

_I-iie! G-gomennasai! Watashi wa Kiku-san ni nanika o tazune! - N-no! S-sorry! I just asked Kiku a question!_

_Tais-toi, la Prusse! - Shut up, you Prussian! (although when I reversed it in Google Translate, it's "shut up, Prussia" instead. XD)_

Ahh, well. This was long. Hoping to update it soon again! Thanks for reading! Please R&R, no flames hopefully, and stay tuned! And if someone guesses my reference on the game Peter is playing, I have a cookie!


	17. Support

**A/N: **And after NINE months. Happy Easter Sunday, guys! :D

Okay, so three to five months wasn't enough for school. I've had a very rollercoaster-ish Senior year, but now I graduated as valedictorian and I officially got into my dream university and second choice course! Thank you, guys, for understanding my need to stop writing for a while, and for staying updated with this fic and such. Thank you also for your very kind reviews! :D

I'm also sorry that this chapter is short. I'm still recovering from Senior year and a broken heart, so I'm going to do my best to get back into the spirit of writing.

Really, guys, thank you. I mean it from the bottom of my hypothalamus. I mean heart. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Arthur<strong>

_Chapter 17_

Support

* * *

><p>The month passed quicker than expected. Alice finally had the hang of her way around the school, though with getting lost, Elizaveta was there to guide her anyway. Kiku and Yao readied their things for their move to the dormitories, much to Alice's surprise. Yao reassured her that the house would be charmed to keep intruders away, and staying in the dorms would mean less travel for them.<p>

"How exactly would you get money then?" Alice asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I told you I have business. I can get money from my shop, aru! We can go out from the dorms every weekend, but we have curfew."

She raised a brow. "Shop?"

"Yes, shop. The magical council sends me workers when I ask, aru."

"Wouldn't it be easier to have them send money to you instead?"

Yao snorted. "Well, yes. But it's more fun to have a shop. That way, I won't have any debts to those council people, aru. They are pretty devious with the money. They didn't want me to go to school, but we made a deal. It would be stupid if I lack knowledge on the world now! Things have changed over thousands of years!"

In the end, Kiku told Alice that Yao just wanted to guard him in the academy after he fell victim of a fistfight led by Gilbert during his freshman year. Although it was true that the magical council wasn't in favour of Yao's willingness to study in an academy and denied his request for extra money.

Elizaveta pushed Alice to talk to Feliks and Alice felt her head spin with all the likes and totallys uttered by the Polish boy. Although her fascination with Feliks' feelings for Toris was great, it was overshadowed by her shyness to ask about it. Feliks was very outgoing, yet they weren't that close to give her the right to ask him about it.

Alfred and Alice finally presented their report about the two literary pieces they chose, earning a decent grade on their first activity in Literature class. He still continued teasing her, but Alice decided to get used to it, seeing that she had only a few friends in school anyway. Alfred might have been a nuisance, but he also kept her company at times that might have made her feel lonely.

"Man, today is awesome! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Alice quickly dusted off her seat at their homeroom class, picking up discarded pens and crumpled papers while looking at Alfred in curiosity. "And why can't you wait for tomorrow?"

"Because I'm going to move to the dorms, of course!"

"You live just a walking distance away, Alfred," she hissed. As the boy threw the unnecessary messes left on the floor of their classroom, he shrugged and laughed.

"I'd rather stay at the dorms with Mattie. Plus, everyone dorms," he replied. "Trust me, when you dorm, you feel like royalty here. World Academy W ain't prestigious just 'coz of nothing, y'know."

She rolled her eyes. He had a point, although it was overshadowed by how peeved she was by his language again. "It's isn't, not ain't. When will you start using proper grammar?"

He stood up and tapped his chin, mocking concentration. "I'll use it only for academics. But for informal conversations, I think I wouldn't."

"And why is that?"

His usual sly grin crept on his face. "Because I want you to correct me. I get to hear your voice when you do it."

Whether she liked it or not, Alice's cheeks tinted pink as she grumbled and grabbed her messenger bag before leaving the room, leaving a satisfied Alfred leaning by the door pane.

* * *

><p>By October, Alice was able to transfer to the dormitory and managed to acquaint herself with Elizaveta even more. Elizaveta often tried to make Alice sleep late by dragging her into story-telling sessions, although Alice's rigidity in terms of her schedule thwarted the former's attempts to get to know Alice more at a faster rate. This situation had a different story during weekends, however. They wholeheartedly (or at least, Elizaveta) shared anecdotes and minute details about themselves. It was hard for Alice to catch up with the many rages the Hungarian had against Gilbert. And to think a quarter of Elizaveta's anger stemmed from the mischievous acts Gilbert pulled on Roderich.<p>

Alice began to become daring by the time the school announced that they would begin the campaigning season for the Student Council elections. She became ecstatic, knowing that she should try this time. The academy was filled with many dignified students, yet there were still rambunctious boys and loud girls that somehow irked the girl at a certain point that she wanted to minimise their numbers.

"Are you mad, aru?!" Yao asked one lunch time when Alice told him of her want to run for the school vice president. "You are only new!"

Kiku shook his head. "Yao-san, you should support her."

Yao looked at him exasperatedly. "I support her, okay? But I doubt she would win!"

"I think she has a chance," Kiku retorted.

"What's up, dudes? Why are you so red, Yao?" Alfred asked as he approached their table. He quickly nudged Yao to move away from Alice so that he could squeeze himself in between them.

"Ai yah! How rude!" Yao grumbled. "And I'm not red!"

Alfred snorted. "Kay. So you're not red, but you're mad. What's up?"

"He doesn't approve of my plan to run for vice president of the Student Council," Alice replied. She expected a laugh from Alfred, as though he would agree with Yao on her attempt. But Alfred's eyes glimmered with apparent ideas running in his mind.

"I think that's fantastic! I'm gonna make sure you win!" he exclaimed. "I mean, I was planning to run for VP but–"

"You?" Alice interrupted. "YOU? You'd bring all sorts of madness in this academy if you were appointed a position in the council!"

Alfred rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I'm going to help you, and you decide to snap at me instead? Oh, well. I'm just doing this so I won't have to handle responsibilities."

Yao, meanwhile, understood why Kiku had faith on Alice's future victory in the competition. Of course Alfred had to be involved. But he just wished that Alice would remember to avoid too much exposure in the academy. People would wonder where she would have gone once she turned back into Arthur. And not only that, but she would affect Alfred's life at a larger scale this time.

"So all you gotta do is sign up for the position, and you're gonna be assigned to a party. I'm gonna join your party so I can be your campaign manager, alright? Sounds good, right?" Alfred was too excited for Alice, no doubt. Alice, meanwhile, tried to hide her enthusiasm of getting help.

Kiku tossed a small piece of tissue in front of Yao's face, irritating the Chinese man.

_Stop thinking that Alfred falling in love with Alice will cause problems._

If only the piece of tissue wasn't that small, Yao would have used it to wipe the ketchup stain blotched on his uniform sleeve made by Alfred after Alice pushed him for pulling her ponytail again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, short. I'm really sorry about that, guys. I'll try to make the next update longer AND better. One year of not writing really can affect the way of making fanfics. Hoh. Anyway, please R&R, no flames hopefully? :D


End file.
